<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>M.F.E.O. (Made For Each Other) by beebzly (Beebzly)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940488">M.F.E.O. (Made For Each Other)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly'>beebzly (Beebzly)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2doc - Freeform, 3doc, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mumblecore, Polyamory, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the death of her Father, Chiara Amari meets blue-haired Gorillaz front man 2D, together they find life is more colorful than they know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Character(s), murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot/ Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Way You Can Mistake Me, It's Impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably going to be a slow burn. I will update tags and warnings as the chapters progress to avoid spoilers! </p><p>Big shout out to beta reader/ fellow MFEO enthusiast @melancholythrill for all her help! You da real one, this wouldn't be what it is without your assistance and input, I appreciate you! Find me on Tumblr @beebzly if you want to talk about the story or anything Gorillaz related!</p><p>As usual, kudos, comments and views sustain me.<br/>I hope that everyone enjoys this journey as much as I'm enjoying creating it.</p><p>@classicalchiara on Instagram</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following the death of her Father, Chiara sets her sights on letting loose in Beirut with a new friend, 2D.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p><b>M.F.E.O.- Made For Each Other</b><br/>
Part 1- No Way You Can Mistake Me, It's Impossible</p><p>*warning for smut, masturbation mention and casual drinking*</p><p>Late September, 2019 - early October, 2019</p><p> </p><p>2D is anxious, flipping through his translator book, trying to figure out the right way to say, ‘Can I have coffee with three sugars, please,’ in Arabic. As much as he loved to travel, the language barriers always gave him the most trouble, he sometimes had a hard enough time saying words in his native langue. As he’s mumbling ‘hal yumkinuni tanawul qahwatan bithalathat sakuriat min fadlk’ to himself so he doesn’t muck it up by the time he gets to the counter. His attention is divereted, however, when he hears someone answer a phone in clear RP accent.</p><p>He gasps in surprise, turning around to see a tan skinned woman, probably in her thirties, her crimson red hair was pulled up into a messy bun, wearing a powder blue sundress with oversized sunglasses perched on her head. She’s tapping her foot and rolling her eyes, as if whoever she’s talking to is testing her patience.</p><p>The man behind 2D nudges him, the line is moving and he’s not paying attention. “Sorry, uh, asif, asif,” he says, before turning around and ordering his coffee. He wants to buy the girl behind him her coffee but has no clue how to ask for that, so he wonders away, sitting at a small table by the window.</p><p>She approaches the counter and to his surprise, orders in perfect conversational Arabic. As she goes to leave the coffee shop, 2D jumps from his seat to follow her out, even though he isn’t sure why he’s so intent on doing so. She holds the door open for him, offering him a polite smile without really looking at him. “Thank you,” he says, trying to sound pleasant and not at all nervous.</p><p>She pauses, just on the other side of the door, meeting his gaze. Right away, she notices his blackened, damaged eyes and bright blue hair. Something about him is familiar, although, she can’t place it, she cant imagine she’d forget a dark eyed, blue haired, very tall man.</p><p>“Your accent, are you from around Sussex?” 2D grins with a nod.</p><p>“Yeah, Crowley, actually.” She now notices he’s missing his front teeth, his whole appearance baffles her, but she knows they just met and there had to be an explanation. Not her usual type by any means, but it’s kind of working for her.</p><p>“Oh, born and raised Londoner myself.” She resumes walking, not leaving 2D a chance to question her destination, but he walks along beside her anyway. “I’m Chiara, by the way.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m Stu, short for Stuart,” he holds his large hand out for her to shake.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Stu, short for Stuart,” she shakes his hand with a smile, a strange feeling bubbling in her stomach. “Uh, What brings you to Beruit?” 2D notices that she seems a bit distracted and detached all of the sudden, but he sticks with it because she’s friendly, and he had to admit it was nice to have a conversation with someone he didn’t need a translator to understand.</p><p>“Nothing, really, just a holiday. Guess I’m always searching for something though, never sure what. I really wanted to see the beaches.”</p><p>“The beaches here are some of my favorite in the world.” She pulls out her phone and looks down at it. 2D doesn’t look on purpose, but he sees a few text messages popping up in rapid succession, noting her frown at them before shoving her phone back in her bag. “You doing anything in particular right now?”</p><p>“Not sure. Was thinking about seeing where Keanu Reeves was born.” She laughs, and even though he isn’t sure if she’s laughing at him or with him, he smiles anyway.</p><p>“Of all the thing to do here in Beirut, I was not expecting that.” She stops and looks at him, needing a distraction now more than anything else in the world. “I know we just met but do you mind if I tag along?”</p><p>“Yeah!” he says, maybe with a bit too much enthusiasm, “I’d love the company.”</p><p>2D and his new friend Chiara spend the rest of the day together, making small talk and stopping to see a few sights that she seems well versed in, to 2D’s surprise. Stopping at a restaurant for dinner, Chiara orders a whiskey neat and a salad 2D notes she barely picks at, before ordering another whiskey. “You seem to know a lot about the area.”</p><p>She nods, her eyes looking beyond him, not really focused on their present situation. “Yeah,” she snaps back and looks at him. “Yeah, my Dad and I have been coming here for vacations for many years.”</p><p>“Oh, that sounds nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, my Dad was a big traveler. He loved the ocean, any ocean.” The past tense tells 2D Chiara’s Dad is no longer living. He wants to say he knows how that feels, but the moment doesn’t seem right for it.</p><p>“You on holiday, then?”</p><p>“Kinda.” She goes to take a drink, but sighs as the glass is already empty. “Do you like to dance?”</p><p>Abrupt change in subject, but 2D doesn’t mind. “Yeah, of course! I mean, I’m bad at it but I like it anyway.” As they get the check, which 2D insists on paying, she tells him<br/>
about a new nightclub that opened up near her hotel.</p><p>“I have some stuff to do before tonight, but do you want to meet me later?” 2D agrees, so they exchange numbers. Chiara is so nice, but he can tell there is something wrong. He hopes that their night will be a fun distraction for whatever she’s going through.</p><p>Chiara tossed around several dresses before deciding on a form fitting, short black tube dress, hoping to impress her cute new friend. Chiara stops short on seeing him there, in a black flower patterned button down and jeans, blowing a thick stream of cigarette smoke from between his lips, leaning against the non-descript brick building. Feeling a throb between her legs, it’s been too long since she’s wanted to hook up with someone, hoping tonight will be the end of her dry spell.</p><p>“Hey, Stu,” she calls, grinning as he turns to wave at her, flicking his cigarette into the street. “You ready to have some fun?” 2D nods, noting she looks different than earlier, sadder and like she may have been crying.</p><p>As soon as they open the door, the wall of sound hits them and 2D almost can’t believe the scene before him. Giant screens are scattered throughout the room, huge hanging crystal chandeliers vibrate from the ceiling with the heavy bass, filled with beautiful people living it up. She grabs 2D’s shoulder, standing up on her tip toes to get closer to his ear, “Buy me a drink?” she asks, flashing him a hopeful smile.</p><p>“Of course,” he replies, ordering them two whiskeys, neat. He wasn’t a super huge fan of whiskey but he already knows she likes it, plus he was dying to feel tipsy at least, so he could enjoy dancing without worrying about other eyes judging him. She leads them over to an empty couch, patting the seat next to her.</p><p>He tries to feel nonchalant as he sits beside her, but he has an unexpected, overwhelming urge to kiss her and tell her it’s all going to be alright, but decides better than acting on that impulse. He puts his arm around the low back of the couch, looking around, hoping people were assuming they were an item, wanting to be seen with her. They people watch for a little, while Chiara slams her whiskey, leaving him to go grab another round.</p><p>He’s hoping to get some action tonight, but if she keeps going this way, there was no chance he’ll go through with it.</p><p>She comes back after a few minutes, carrying two shots, holding one out to him “To new friendships!” 2D smiles, clinking the shot glass against hers.</p><p>“To new friendships,” he agrees, knocking back whatever it is, hating how it burns on the way down, but Chiara doesn’t seem to notice the strength of the shot. She grabs his hand, pulling him off the couch, forcing him to follow her out onto the dance floor. Starting to feel warm inside, the alcohol making him loosen up as he starts to move his body to the thumping bass.</p><p>Chiara is shaking her hips and jumping around with a freedom only afforded to someone who either didn’t give a fuck about what anyone else thought, or someone who’s half of bottle of whiskey down. Closing the gap between them, she turns around to press her ass against him, causing him to bend at the knees to meet her, moving her hips with intention. Grabbing his hands, she pulls his arms around her waist, so he holds her close, enjoying their connection as they move in time together.</p><p>She presses away from him and turns to face him, wrapping her fingers around his neck to pull his lips to hers. He can taste the whiskey on her tongue, reminding him that no matter how much fun they’re having together right now, Chiara is in a bad headspace about something.</p><p>He guides her shoulders back and pulls away from her, her gaze curious. “Was that too much?” She assumed that 2D met her here because he wanted to hook up, but now she wasn’t so sure. Her limbs are starting to feel like jelly, and her common sense is waning.</p><p>2D shakes his head, “It’s not that, Chiara, I’d love to snog you all night, but I think you’ve had a lot to drink.” She cocks her head and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Whatever,” she replies, causing 2D to sigh. He hangs his head as she walks back over to the bar ordering what looked like another double whiskey. He shuffles back over the couch they had been sitting on to resume his people watching.</p><p>Normally, he’d be all about a drunken one night stand, but that is usually because he’s also drunk, but after that exchange with Chiara, his buzz evaporates. He’s feeling protective over her right now though considering her state, so he decides to stick around to keep an eye on her. If she needs help leaving later, he wants to make sure she is safe.</p><p>He watches her let loose on the dance floor for a little while longer, ordering two waters in the meantime, knowing she’s going to need some. A little while later she comes up to him on the couch, her face red and a fine sheen of sweat on her skin. “Hey Stuuu,” she slurs, plopping down beside him. “You wanna come dance some more? Its so fun! I’m sweating so bad,” she laughs, putting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m okay,” he says, holding out the cold glass of water to her. “It’s nice watching you, though.” She juts out her lower lip in a pout, pushing the water away.</p><p>“Aw, you are such a sweetheart,” she coos, trying to stand but does so a little too quickly as almost falls over. She grabs at his shoulders and on instinct, he grabs her hips to help her steady.</p><p>She leans in to kiss him again but he turns his head, causing her to pout again. “Why don’t you want to fuck me?” she asks, almost in a whine. 2D can’t help his laugh. “Like I said, it’s not because I don’t think you’re beautiful, you are and I’d love to shag, but you are drunk, Chiara. I’m not like that.”</p><p>If Chiara was been sober, she would’ve been so appreciative of his respect for her but right now she just wants to have it off with him. She pushes his arms away from her hips and storms off toward the bathrooms.</p><p>“Damn it,” he mumbles. He’s only just met this girl, but he’s feeling increasingly more responsible for her not only because he met her here but also because there is clearly something going on in her life and it seemed like she could use a friend. He walks over to the bathroom and waits for her, hoping that he can get her to leave before she gets black out drunk.</p><p>She comes out a few minutes later, very obviously unsteady on her feet. “Stu!” she says again as she sees him, having already forgotten that she was annoyed with his gentlemanly ways.</p><p>He figures it’s best to lure her safely back to his room to make sure she has a lie down before something bad were to happen. “Hey, you want to come back to my hotel instead?” Her eyes light up with a nod. “Let’s go,” he grabs her hand, weaving them in and out the sweating, drunk masses, before they reach the cool night air. He finds them an Uber, the ride to his hotel she keeps trying to get handsy with him, feeling up his thigh, kissing his neck and trying to get him to kiss her but 2D keeps pushing her off. He’s exhausted with the game by the time they arrive at the hotel.</p><p>Leading her through the lobby, he keeps a steadying arm around her shoulders. By the time he opens to door to his room, he can tell she’s starting to fade. He isn’t sure of how much she drank because she kept going to the bar without him, but he can see the tell tale signs of a black out coming on. Living with his bandmate Murdoc for over twenty years, he knows all the stages of drunkenness far too well, he’s hoping that Chiara doesn’t have a mean streak in her drunken state like Murdoc does.</p><p>She turns around and grips his shirt tight in her fists, pushing up on unsteady toes to try and kiss him again, he lets her this time but only for a moment before he pushes her away again. “Why don’t you have a lie down? I’m just gonna nip to the toilet real quick.” She sways on her feet but nods in agreement.</p><p>He takes several deep breaths on the other side of the bathroom door, wondering what to do with his new, very drunk friend. He hopes in the morning he can talk to her about whatever is going on, but he understands that right now, conversation will be lost on her.</p><p>He walks back into the living room but she’s nowhere to be seen when he hears soft moaning coming from the bedroom. As he rounds the corner, he sees Chiara has removed her dress and is naked on the bed, pleasuring herself. “Fuck!” he mutters, his heart racing. He knows better than to watch her drunkenly finger herself, so he pries his eyes away from her flushed body to leave the room before she sees him, but he isn’t fast enough.</p><p>“Stu,” she pants out, “I’m so fucking ready for you.” He cringes and freezes in his tracks. Approaching the bed, he makes a point to keep his eyes focused on hers, even as she grabs at his shirt again, trying to drag him down on top of her, but he braces himself on his palms, stopping himself from falling. “Please!” she begs, still tugging at his shirt. He pries her fingers off his shirt, realizing he’s going to need to resort to a more stern approach.</p><p>“Chiara,” he holds her face in his hands, forcing her to make eye contact, “I’m not going to fuck you. You are pissed! Please, put your clothes back on!”</p><p>She sits up straighter and rolls her eyes with a ,”boo,” laying down under the covers and rolling onto her side. 2D takes a deep breath, he can’t deny she’s gorgeous, her body thick but toned and she clearly takes pride in her appearance, but he’s never been in the business of taken advantage of drunk women. He tosses her dress on the bed next to her, but she doesn’t move, he walks around to see she’s already passed out.</p><p>“For fucks sake,” he mumbles, pulling the comforter up over her shoulders, deciding he should sleep on the pull out couch out in the common area.</p><p>He’s startled awake a few hours later to the sound of retching, walking into the bedroom to see Chiara throwing up over the side of the bed. He sighs and places a trashcan beneath her, taking a bottle of water out of the minifridge. He sits down on the bed next to her, pulling the sheet up around her as she heaves once more. 2D looks out the large window in the suite to see the sun starting to peak up over the ocean with pink and orange hues saturating the early morning.</p><p>He hands her the water bottle but she doesn’t look at him. Chiara’s feeling a lot of awful things right now, chief among them is shame. She’s only just met 2D and has already humiliated herself beyond belief. Laying back down after having a few ginger sips of the water, she groans as the room starts spinning once more, taking a few deep breaths to fight through the urge to vomit again.</p><p>She falls back asleep not much later, but 2D remains wide awake. Deciding she’s going to need some caffeine, he slips out to the coffee shop he met her at not 24 hours ago. She’s sitting up on the bed by the time he gets back with her dress back on, looking at her phone with one eye open, her free hand holding her head up.</p><p>Stepping into the room he says, “I brought coffee,” with a sheepish smile. She doesn’t look at him, but hugs her legs into her chest, putting her head on her knees.</p><p>“I’m so humiliated,” she mumbles into her legs. 2D shrugs and sits down on the bed beside her.</p><p>Sitting the coffee on the nightstand, he takes the moment to try and comfort her, rubbing her back. “It’s alright, I promise. If you knew my friend Murdoc, you wouldn’t be embarrassed, I’ve seen a lot worse.”</p><p>“Why was I naked?” she hesitates to ask, “we didn’t-“</p><p>2D shakes his head, “No! You were very persistent but I’d never do that.”</p><p>She sighs, putting her head back down, feeling even more mortified. “Fuck, I’m so sorry! God damn it,” she says, gripping her hair tight, pulling a little. After collecting<br/>
herself, she turns her gaze back to his kind, dark gaze. “Thank you for being a good person.” What if he was the type to get annoyed and left her at the club, or what if he wouldn’t have been a good person and took advantage of her vulnerable state? Anything could have happened.</p><p>“Can I give you a ride back to your hotel? Or whatever you need, it’s my last day here, I’d still like to spend it with you if you want.” Chiara can’t imagine why he wants to do a thing like that, but is grateful regardless.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the beach? I need some phototherapy and sand between my toes today, I think.” He agrees and after she gets back to her hotel, she takes a large handful of ibuprophen. “My fucking head is pounding,” she says, the uber ride proving to be a little more stress on her hangover than she planned.</p><p>“Yeah, I bet. Hope some fresh ocean air helps.” The uber drops them off at a deserted expanse of beautiful white sand, fresh raked lines going up and down the expanse as far as they could see. They find a spot close to the crashing waves and lay Chiara’s tapestry down for them to sit on. She flops down next to him, facing the sky, letting her body sink into the soft early morning sand. Her hand reaches out for a handful of cool sand, the tactile sensation calming her. “Do you want to talk about anything?” 2D’s interest surprises her.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” she laughs, turning her gaze to him but he’s looking out over the ocean and this is the first time Chiara was able to take a good, long look at him. His profile was so striking and she can’t deny that she’s crushing on him, but she can’t help but wonder about his appearance. His damaged eyes are hidden behind sunglass, and his long, lanky limbs remind her of a baby giraffe’s. She wonders if he’s a bit clumsy in his everyday life.</p><p>“I mean, kinda,” he says, leaning back on his elbows. “But you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want. I’ve been told I’m a good listener, though.” They make eye contact, so he offers her an encouraging smile. Chiara can’t pinpoint why, but she is at ease around him in a way she’s never before experienced.</p><p>“My Dad died last week,” she says. 2D already knew that from yesterday, but he wasn’t expecting it to be so recent. “That’s what I had to do yesterday, he wanted me to scatter his ashes along this very beach.”</p><p>2D looked down at his toes and wiggles them, feeling his heart sink at her obvious heartbreak. “I’m really sorry, Chiara.”</p><p>“Thanks. I just, I don’t know what to do. He was my everything, my Mom isn’t in my life anymore and I’m an only child. So, the burden was all on me.” 2D could sympathize with that, he was thankful he had his Mom around when his Dad died so she could take care of all the details, while he provided all the financial support she needed. “Guess I’m not handling it as well as I imagined.”</p><p>She sits up and looks at him again, before turning her eyes to the ocean once more. “The beach was his favorite place to be. He worked so hard everyday so he could take me on these expensive vacations each year to every beach we could find, all over the world. Those trips were really the only quality time I ever got with him.” 2D doesn’t know what else he can say, so he drapes his arm over her shoulders, letting her rest her pounding head on him.</p><p>His phone starts to ring just then, a shrill, old school landline tone that sends a crack of lightening across Chiara’s brain, causing her to wince and lean away from him. “Sorry,” he says, noticing it’s a Facetime from his other bandmate, Noodle. “Mind if I get this?” She shakes her head, why the hell would she care? “Kon’nichiwa!”</p><p><em>“Kon’nichiwa, 2D!”</em> Chiara glances over to see a cute Asian girl, waving at him, curious if 2D was a nickname or something. <em>“Where are you these days, my friend?” </em></p><p>“I’m sitting on a beach in Beruit with my beautiful new friend Chiara. Didn’t you get my postcard?” he asks.</p><p>
  <em>“No, not yet, I sent one too, you didn’t see? I guess Russ and Murdoc have been back for a few days now, hopefully they’ve seen them. Did you find the machine parts?” </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I mentioned it in my postcard, I found them but I couldn’t remember what they were for?”</p><p>
  <em>“This doesn’t surprise me, D! I’m heading home today.”</em>
</p><p>“I leave first thing tomorrow. Safe travels, Noodle, see you soon.”</p><p>
  <em>“Mata chikaiuchini o ai shimashou!” </em>
</p><p>2D puts his phone down, turning back to Chiara. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>She shrugs, “it’s all good. Who is she, if you don’t mind my asking.”</p><p>“Not at all. Um, I’m in a band, she plays guitar but I’ve known her since she was a kid, so she’s like a kid sister to me, too.”</p><p>“Oh cool, anything I’ve heard?”</p><p>“Maybe? We’re called Gorillaz. We’ve had a few hits in England. I’m the singer, I play keyboards, synth and piano too.”</p><p>“That sounds super familiar, I’m sure if I heard a song, I’d recognize it,” she lays her head back on his shoulder, “I play the piano, too. It was important to my Dad that I learn a ‘classical’ skill. I didn’t take to strings or brass or anything like that, but I fell for the piano.” 2D stares at her, feeling a tightness in his chest.</p><p>“I’d love to hear you play sometime.” He can’t take his eyes off of her silhouette against the expanse of the ocean.</p><p>“Deal,” she says, laying back down. “I’m really sorry again for last night, Stu. Thanks for being so cool about it.”</p><p>“It’s okay, really. We all go through it and you have a good excuse.”</p><p>“Where’s home for you?” she asks, scooting forward to shove her toes in the damp sand.</p><p>“Right now, its London. We just got a really cool live in studio in Shadwell. We’re starting a new project the end of this year.”</p><p>“Not too far from me. I was crashing about in Islington until this whole thing with my Dad happened. Guess I’ll be returning to Notting Hill, which I hate, until I can sell his flat. Life is kind of a mess right now.”</p><p>“I know all about messy lives,” 2D states, maybe someday Chiara could hear all about his shit show of a life. “Want to go in the water?”</p><p>*****</p><p>2D is running late for his sushi date with Chiara, this being the second time he was getting to see her since he left Beirut, and he considering it their first date. New Years Eve is next week and he’s hoping she’ll want to come hang out at Kong and meet the rest of the band.</p><p>She’s standing outside of e&amp;o in Notting Hill, a few blocks from her Dad’s flat, looking annoyed. “I’m sorry I’m late, I lost track,” he leans in to kiss her cheek, noting her stiffness and backs away. “Did we miss our reservation?”</p><p>“No,” she turns her back to him, heading to the door, “let’s just go sit.” He nods, worrying he’s already ruined their first date. They sit at a table in the back corner, 2D had asked to be secluded, he didn’t want to be recognized while he was trying to woo Chiara, and he thought it was more romantic this way, too. Not that he’s any connoisseur of romance. “You look beautiful,” he says, trying to coax her mood away from whatever is bothering her. She’s angry tapping at her phone, his words registering in her periphery.</p><p>She sets her phone down, with a curt, “Thank you, Stu.” 2D is surprised when Chiara orders water, unsure of how to approach whatever is going on. They’ve been talking over text since he left Beruit in September, learning as much as they could about each other’s past, but Chiara had only just gotten back to London three weeks ago when they met up for coffee.</p><p>That was a brief get together, and 2D is trying to take this fledgling relationship seriously. Chiara had been running circles in his mind since he met her. She had a lot going on in her life, he learned. Her Dad was the CEO of a very large and profitable media company, that held many small media companies under its umbrella. He’d left her the company in his will and it was making her miserable. Deep down, 2D knows she’s trying not to take it out on him, but he cant help feeling a little put off right now.</p><p>“Want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Not really,” she says. “It’s not just one thing, I’m not sure where to start.”</p><p>Their drinks come and they order, Chiara taking a chaste sip of her water. “For starters, this sucks,” she says, holding up the glass. Ever since that night in Beirut, Chiara hasn’t been drinking, her visceral response to sudden sobriety is nothing new to 2D. Murdoc was always in a shit mood when he was trying to sober up for a while.</p><p>“You’re doing a good thing for yourself,” but his words go unheard as Chiara let’s loose.</p><p>“Also, everyone at my Dad’s company hates me. All they care about is the money and I fucking don’t. I’m trying to step away from the position, but I’m getting so much shit from the board. They want me to pretty much stay on as a figurehead, just attend the board meetings so I can vote and shit but everyone wants me to vote their way and not the other way, its infuriating, I barely understand what any of them are talking about, I went to school for music theory not business. Plus I can’t seem to sell my Dad’s flat and I just want to get the hell out of Notting Hill.”</p><p>Taking a big gulp of his water, he absorbs all this new information. “Um, where are you going to go once it is sold?”</p><p>She shakes her head, “No idea, don’t care. Just not here anymore. I can’t stand the people and the scene here. Maybe I’ll go back to Islington, I liked it there.” 2D is picking at his wakame, distracted by this side of Chiara. Its making him realize how much he still didn’t know about her. He was understanding about her drinking problem, that happens to a lot of people, but the death of her wealthy CEO Daddy and all the responsibility that comes with it is something he just can’t relate to.</p><p>“I’m sorry you have to deal with that, sounds stressful.” He’s looking out the window now, unsure of how to proceed on this evening.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “It is and I picked a great time to stop drinking.” They sit in silence for a moment, 2D thinking that maybe he needs a stiff drink. She sighs and puts her head in her hands. “Fuck, Stu, I’m sorry. I was really, really looking forward to this night, I’ve had a really shit week, it’s hard for me to just let it go.” He smiles, feeling a bit of relief.</p><p>“Its okay, Chiara. I hate those times when it feels like shit after shit just keeps piling up and it seems endless.” She nods, reaching out to take his hand in hers. More relief from 2D, he was starting to worry that maybe falling for someone on a vacation might not translate to real life.</p><p>“Please, tell me about you. How’s the machine and stuff?”</p><p>“All fixed, ready to get switched on, we’re all excited about it.” He gives her hand a squeeze, seeing the immediate remorse in her eyes over her bad mood. “Been a few years since we’ve gotten together to make music and this is a whole new way to do it, we’re releasing music throughout the year instead of taking months or years to record a whole record to release at once. Should be an interesting time.”</p><p>“I’ve been listening to all the other music, I really, really love it and I love your singing. I can’t wait to see what you get out of this.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He says, feeling chuffed, “I’m glad you like it.” So much has happened since Gorillaz recorded Humanz and lived in Detroit, Murdoc going to jail and doing an album without him, it was strange to think another chapter was on the horizon with the original foursome and that he’d have someone besides the band to share in the journey. “I hope you can meet them soon, I’m sure they’d love you.” He looks down at where there hands are connected. That isn’t an entirely true statement, he knows one person who will have a problem with him dating someone.</p><p>“If they’re you’re family, I can’t wait to meet them either.”</p><p>“How about New Years? We are all just talking of taking a night in, getting smashed, watching the terrible performances on all the countdown shows." Chiara grimaces at the mention of alcohol.</p><p>“Maybe I wont drink, but that does sound fun, you sure they wouldn’t mind?”</p><p>“I won’t drink if you’re not and I don’t really care if they do mind.”</p><p>“Okay, it’s a date.” 2D feels himself blush, liking the sound of another date. “Want to come see my Dad’s flat?” He looks up at her and nods with anticipation, hoping they’ll be able to do what she was too pissed to do the night the met.</p><p>They stroll hand in hand the few blocks away to her Dad’s flat, looking like an ordinary brick building that unless you know that there are expensive, opulent flats inside, you’d pass right by and not think twice. She puts the code into three security boxes before they even get inside the building, “they take security very seriously here. The people who live here think everyone gives a shit about all their material possessions.” They get in the lift and she presses the button for the top floor, the lift opening up right into the spatial flat.</p><p>2D is taken back by the spacial flat, with vaulted ceilings, large bay windows looking out over a balcony set for parties and the rooftops of London. It’s a very well maintained property that Chiara has a clear distain for. “Wow, this place is amazing.” She turns and glares at him.</p><p>“If you like over indulgent bullshit, then yeah, I guess its amazing.” 2D side-eyes her, walking around her and peering down the hallway.</p><p>“Why don’t you want to live here? I’m surprised you’re having a hard time selling it.”</p><p>“It’s just not my style and the price is too inflated. I loved my Dad, obviously, but he was all about flashy shit and showing off to people who couldn’t give two shits about him, never made any sense to me. He’d bring all these snobby, well to do arseholes over and try to impress them and I’d hear them complaining and talking shite out in the garden. I don’t think I’ll ever understand the appeal of a society life.”</p><p>She takes his hand and leads him to a small bedroom down the hallway on the left. “This is my old room, my dad made it guest room after I moved out, don’t think he ever had anyone stay in it though.”</p><p>The room has a queen size bed and a few dressers, nothing in it that 2D would call a creature comfort. “I imagine when this was your room, there was more to look at.” She smiles at him, nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Yes, there was,” she takes his hands and pulls him close, looking up at his large, opaque eyes. Since he told her how his eyes got that way, she fell in love with them because of how much they’ve come to represent his life as it is now. She wishes she had something so definitive to end one chapter of her life to usher in the other. “I’m sorry I was being a bitch earlier, I can’t wait to resolve all this nonsense and start feeling like myself again,” she says, still staring up at the voids in his face. “Please kiss me.”</p><p>Taking her face in his hands, he kisses her with an intention he’s been mulling around over the passed few months. He can’t deny that his feelings for Chiara are growing day by day, he only has reservations about what a future between them may look like.</p><p>Even though they’ve been getting to know about each other’s pasts, hopes and intentions, you can never really know someone until you spend time with them and 2D is eager to get there. Staying in London for a while is going to help, he just needs to know how Chiara feels about moving forward together.</p><p>She deepens the kiss, standing on her tip toes to reach, he scoops her up in his long limbs, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his bony waist, throwing her arms around him tight. Their kiss heats up in urgency, the months of no touching, kissing, or feeling anything but distance catching up to them in a flurry of complicated emotions. 2D walks toward the bed, placing her back on the mattress, his hands now free to explore her curves, something he’s been craving since the night day they met.</p><p>She breaks their kiss, only for a moment, to touch his face as he did hers, checking to make sure that he was really here above her, a fantasy fulfilled since her embarrassing show the night they met in Beirut. “I’m so happy you’re here,” she says, forcing a smile from him. He dips his head down to kiss across her neck, Chiara tilting her head back, bursts of pleasure sending goosebumps across her body.</p><p>He lets his hands roam up her thighs, as she kicks off her heels, arching her hips up at the mere thought of his hands finally on her bare sensitive skin. He sits up and shimmies her dress up over her thighs and hips, licking his lips at the sight of her panties, watching as she pulls the dress off her body.</p><p>He’d already seen her naked but he didn’t take the time to really admire her due to the circumstance, but now he was almost shaking at being so close to her, skin to skin. She pulls off her bra, 2D’s cock pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember,” he sighs, loving how his words make her blush.</p><p>“Your turn,” she smiles, helping him take off his shirt before reaching down to unbutton his jeans. He kicks them off as she palms his cock, grateful to feel the full girth, sliding her fist up and down his shaft, a soft moan escaping him. He crawls onto the bed with her, his large frame dwarfing her own, the sensation of being over-powered even with her hand on his dick forces a deep throb through the center of her body.</p><p>Taking her breasts in his hands, he sucks her nipples between the gap in his teeth, as she pumps faster, running her free hand through his hair, her chest heaving with desire. He kisses over the curves of her breasts before trailing his lips across her abdomen, causing her to let go of his throbbing cock as he nips at her hip bones, sliding his nimble fingers into her panties, moaning at the slick wetness leaking out of her. He yanks in urgency at her panties, watching as she kicks them away, inviting him in with the spread of her legs.</p><p>She gasps with joy as he dips his head between her thighs, wrapping his long fingers around them and sucking at her clit. “Oh god,” she pants, rolling her hips up at this mouth. It’s been almost a year since she’s been with someone like this, hell since anyone has really touched her at all. She tenses beneath him, her hips shaking, but he backs away, hearing a small whine from her.</p><p>He kisses back up her torso to hover over her once more, “Sorry, I can’t wait another second.” He kisses her with as much tenderness as he can muster, his muscles on vibrate.</p><p>“Thank god,” she mumbles, letting him press her thighs open a little wider. He teases her drooling hole for a moment, loving how she’s undulating beneath him in a silent beg for more. “Please, Stu,” she has a plead to her gaze and her voice, so he presses into her, her walls clenching him tight as his length inches inside, her eyes squeezing shut as he slides his arm under her neck to pull her body closer to his, moving his hips against hers.</p><p>His pace is slow to start but she wraps her legs around his waist, pressing her heels into his lower back to encourage him deeper. He thrusts harder for her, Chiara tossing her head back, lifting up to match his pace.</p><p>Leaning back, he pulls her legs up so her feet are resting just below his shoulders and he forces himself deeper, eliciting gasps of joy as he finds that perfect spot within her. Each thrust is getting more shallow and urgent than the one before and she grasps at him anywhere she can, continuing to meet his pace, that foreign bubbling in her gut that she hadn’t felt since that night in Beirut. Her breath hitches and he can tell she’s close but he’s craving a closeness this position isn’t providing.</p><p>He pulls out at sits up, loving her protest over the sudden emptiness, guiding her to crawl onto his lap, straddling him to hover above his aching cock. He holds himself still, watching with heavy lidded eyes as she lowers herself down, gripping his shoulders for balance.</p><p>She buries his cock to the hilt before rolling her hips against him, 2D nuzzling his face into her neck , nipping, kissing and licking every bare inch of skin he can reach, gripping her hips with an almost bruising tightness. “I’m going to come so soon, please don’t stop,” he mumbles into her ear, the sensation of his breath on her ear taking her closer to the edge. She bounces up and down with more force now, her own orgasm coursing it’s way through her body.</p><p>He slides his fingers up her back and into her hair, tugging her lips to his as they pant into each other, their kisses becoming more and more erratic. Chiara gasps, finding her hands back in his hair, clawing at him as her muscles stiffen. “Fuck, fuck,” she says, clenching him as tight as she can, rolling her hips as her orgasm rips across her ignited nerves. 2D bucks his hips up frantic, his own orgasm exploding deep into her, their kisses slowing.</p><p>He moans as he wraps his arms tight around her waist, Chiara placing grateful kisses along his jaw and flushed cheeks before melting back into his lips. “Thank you, Stu,” she breathes into their lip lock, feeling him smile.</p><p>“Feels like it took way too long to get here,” he states between pecks as their heartbeats slow back to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2- All I Want To Do Is Look At You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiara spends New Years Eve with the band, and Murdoc finds something interesting to watch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*warnings smut and casual drinking and a bit of voyeurism*</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @beebzly if you want to talk about the story or anything Gorillaz related!</p><p>@classicalchiara on Instagram</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>M.F.E.O.</b>
</p><p>Part 2- All I Want To Do Is Look At You</p><p>December 31, 2019- January 1, 2020</p><p>2D hesitates at Murdoc’s bedroom door. New Year’s Eve is tonight, and Chiara was coming over to hang out and meet everyone. 2D already spoke with Noodle and Russel who were happy to have her over, he’s been chickening out about telling Murdoc, waiting until the last second.</p><p>“Murdoc?” 2D knocks on his door.</p><p>There’s some rustling before he pulls the door open a crack, “Whaddya want, faceache?” 2D sighs, figures Murdoc is in a bad mood.</p><p>He taps the tips of his fingers together out of nervous habit. “Not sure if you heard, but my new girlfriend is coming over to hang out with us tonight.”<br/>
Murdoc rolls his eyes, “Okay, so?”</p><p>2D looks at his socked feet, digging his toe into the carpet, unable to meet the older man’s gaze. “I really like Chiara, I’m begging you not to scare her away, please.” Murdoc chuckles, his reputation always precedes him. He’s also relishing in how nervous 2D is right now, that amuses him to no end.</p><p>He pushes 2D out of the doorway, trying to shut the door, “I don’t give a shit about some bird you want to bring ‘round. You’ll screw it up just fine without my interference, no doubt about that.” Truth is, he never thinks any of the girls 2D dates are up to snuff for him, so he takes active joy in drumming them out one by one.</p><p>It’s his way of showing he cared. It all started with proving Paula was an ugly hoe, and he finds it so easy to scare off the weak ones. He likes to think that if the right one were to ever come alone, he’d just let it be but 2D is always falling for girls so hard and fast, he gets caught up and never sees the bird for who she really is, so that’s where Murdoc come into play. He’ll be sure to run this one out too if he doesn’t like her, and tonight is good time to start.</p><p>“I hope not,” dragging his eyes back to Murdoc’s, he feels a slight tremble in his fingers, “I know you think I say this about all of them, but this one,” he pauses, seeing Murdoc’s gaze growing more unfriendly. “Never mind.” Murdoc nods and shuts the door in his face as 2D’s heart continues to race, even though that went better than he expected.</p><p>*****</p><p>Chiara pulls her jacket tighter around her, she decided on a casual outfit, dark blue pants and a short sleeved sweater with her every present pumps, but is regretting not dressing warmer for the train ride and walk to what she now knows as Kong Studios. Having no idea what to expect from her night, she isn’t fully resolved to not have a drink or two, telling herself over and over to pay attention and pace herself. She wants 2D’s bandmates to like her, not think she’s just some sloshed floozy unworthy of 2D’s time and attention.</p><p><br/>
Needing a cigarette, Murdoc ventures out to the balcony, watching all the people stumbling around bouncing from party to party, it reminds him how bad he could use a drink or ten. He’s also out here to catch a glimpse of the poor girl 2D is about to smother with decades of unrequited love. Looking up the block, he eyes a woman walking towards the building, he heels clacking on the sidewalk.</p><p>She pulls her jacket tighter as she glances up with a smile. He shrinks away from the railing, a sudden sick twisting in his stomach that either means he’s eaten too much of Russel’s chili tonight or something else he can't pinpoint. He’s surprised when he hears the doorbell ring a moment later, that’s the girl 2D is dating? She looks like every snob and a half in the city who would turn her nose up at someone like 2D, not date him.</p><p>Curious, he got inside just in time to see Chiara and 2D coming through the front door. “Oy, Murdoc! Do you want to meet Chiara?” She smiles at him and he pauses, that twisting in his stomach again. As they’re walking up the steps, he notices 2D’s stupid happy grin with his hand on her back, only making his kindness ebb away the closer she got.</p><p>He notices only now that she has bright blue eyes that looked very much like 2D’s before all the accidents. An image of a comatose, singular blue-eyed Stu in the back seat of his car flashed in his head, an upsetting feeling jumping through his body, almost making him shove her back down the steps.</p><p>He doesn’t wait around for niceties, only leaves the area without saying anything. “Arsehole,” 2D mutters before turning back to Chiara, who is watching Murdoc leave down a hallway, curious as to what that was all about. “Sorry about him, uh, I know Noodle are Russel are excited to meet you.”</p><p>2D leads her into the living room where a very large TV is playing the typical BBC broadcast, there’s two couches and two arms chairs making the room feel very cluttered. It didn’t help that blankets and old socks and shirts were strewn over the furniture and laying on the floor.</p><p>The kitchen is just off the living room, she notes the sink overflowing with dirty dishes, and there’s still more scattered over the counters and the small table in the corner. Chiara is surprised to see this group of adults living like college frat boys.</p><p>Noodle comes into the room just then, her eyes lighting up as she sees their guest for the night. “Hey, this is Noodle,” 2D says, “Noodle this is Chiara.” Chiara sticks her hand out to shake but Noodle bounces over and hugs her. She’s taken back by the display of affection but is grateful that one of 2D’s roommates is friendly.</p><p>“Kon’nichiwa! It’s nice to finally meet you! 2D has been telling us so many nice things!” Chiara blushes, looking over at 2D who shrugs.</p><p>If they were such nice things, what was that Murdoc’s problem with her? “It’s nice to meet you, too.” She’s still trying to get her bearings, unsure of what she just stepped into here. Russel came into the room, holding a handle of whiskey and a handle of vodka.</p><p>Setting the liquor on the counter, he says, “time to party!” Noodle cheers as she walks to the fridge and grabs out juice, soda and ice. “Hey, girl! What’s up, I’m Russ,” he said, leaning over for a dap, which she returns with a grin. “Sorry, its not much, kind of a last-minute thing.”</p><p>Noodle turns to 2D, “Murdoc said he wouldn’t come hang out if we weren’t drinking."</p><p>2D notices Chiara seems uneasy and puts a comforting arm around her, leading her over to the closest couch. “We’re going to pass on drinks for right now,” he says. Chiara takes a deep breath as 2D tosses a few garments of clothes into a pile in the corner, patting the seat next to him. Feeling very out of element she sits down anyway, at least next to 2D she feels a little comfort.</p><p>“What’s your favorite part of New Year’s Eve?” 2D asks, changing the channel to find something better than the music on BBC, “Mine’s the fireworks at Big Ben.”<br/>
“Yo!” Russel shouts, “If we go to the roof, we could see them from here! I mean they’ll look real small, but we can still see them.”</p><p>Noodle nods in excitement. “Good call, Russ! We still have a little time before midnight!” Murdoc saunters into the room just then, Noodle moves around the counter to give him a hug that he doesn’t return but she is unphased by his non-reaction. “Glad you came out,” she says.</p><p>Chiara is already so weary of this man, his clear distain for everyone in the room did not help. He grunts in response before pouring himself a red solo cup of whiskey almost to the brim, venturing out into the living room, snatching the remote out of 2D’s hand. Chiara can tell by the way he sits in the over-stuffed armchair beside her that he’s claimed that as ‘his chair’.</p><p>Noodle and Russel start pouring vodka into their cups, Noodle offering to make something for Chiara and 2D. Squeezing her knee in reassurance, 2D replies, “Its alright, we’re good for now.” Chiara crosses her arms annoyed and feeling her resolve weaken, god she wanted to drink. A good, stiff red cup full of whiskey and a splash of coke would cure all the awkwardness that ails her.</p><p>Murdoc is flipping around the music channels for something good when he scoffs. “Come on, D, you aren’t drinking?” Murdoc is more than skeptical; he can’t remember a New Year’s Eve spent together where they weren’t falling over each other by the stroke of midnight.</p><p>He glares at Murdoc with a furrowed brow, “No, we’re good right now. Fuck off.” Chiara start to bounce on her foot with nerves, leaning more weight into 2D as his arm tightens around her shoulder in comfort and defense. She felt bad, never before was she known as the damp squib at a party, no matter how small, she always wants to be having a good time and wants the same for others.</p><p>She can see Murdoc judging her out of the corner of her eye, his gaze picking apart and analyzing everything he thinks he knows about her. But Murdoc is confident that he does know everything about her. From her freshly dyed red hair and manicured nails, her well moisturized skin, and expensive looking accessories, oh, he knows about her. Plus, he can tell by her shaking foot that she wants a drink real bad.</p><p>Chiara is quiet in her observation of 2D and his bandmates. She likes Noodle, she can tell she’s a take no shit kind of bitch, which was exactly the type of woman she wanted to surround herself with. She can tell Russel is more of a level-headed presence, very quiet and soft spoken as they’re all hanging out.</p><p>Murdoc on the other hand, “let me take a wild guess,” he says, leaning into Chiara for eye contact that she hesitates with but engages. 2D glares at Murdoc again, trying to shove him away from talking to Chiara but pressing his foot against his knee. “You have a problem with drinking, because you bought into society’s definition of a ‘problem’, and aren’t going to drink tonight- on the holiest of drinking nights- because you think that we’ll think less of you? How close am I?”</p><p>“Murdoc! Sod off, I said!” 2D sneers, but Chiara sits up, never breaking eye contact with Murdoc.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit what you think about me, I just have more self-respect than to get shit-faced around people I just met.” Murdoc is silent for a moment before he busts out in a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Yeah, sure! And I’m head of the Queen’s Guard!” Chiara feels her face flush red at Murdoc’s outburst, kicking off her favorite pair of pumps. I know your type, Daddy’s girl does whatever she wants.”</p><p>2D is red faced now, unsure why he’s surprised Murdoc is acting like an asshole. Chiara stand up her stand up and walks over to the kitchen island where the handles of liquor still sit, feeling like he might have just failed a boyfriend test but she wants to drink and this is as good an excuse as any. She takes two cups and pours each of them half full of the whiskey, topping them off with a two second pour of coke. She sits back down on the couch and hands Murdoc one of the cups.</p><p>Murdoc’s defensiveness is clear to her, a personality trait he held close to protect himself from liking anyone that didn’t fit his narrow-minded view of acceptable company. “If you finish that before me, I’ll leave right now and you can enjoy the rest of your night knowing you were right.”</p><p>“Chiara,” 2D leans into her, grabbing her wrist to try and take the cup from her hand. “What are you doing?” he tries to whisper to her. Honestly, he doesn’t give a shit if she drinks, she’s safe here and he wasn’t going to let her leave the building tonight but she seemed very adamant about not drinking the other night, he didn’t want to see her feel disappointed later.</p><p>“Uh-huh, D. She’s a grown woman, seems like she’d pretty confident about this.” Noodle sits down on the chair beside Murdoc, enthralled by the scene before her.<br/>
“On the count of three?” Chiara asks with a raised eyebrow. Murdoc nods in agreement, gripping his cup tighter. “Okay- one, two-“ she tips the cup back, opening her throat and dumping the contents of the cup into her body, barely tasting the liquor.</p><p>It was a parlor trick she learned in Uni to intimidate the boys she met. They always felt more comfortable tossing her around a bit if she drank harder and faster than them. She sat her cup down on the coffee table seconds before Murdoc pulls the cup away from his lips.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Noodle exclaims, with a disbelieving laughter. It’s a cold day for Murdoc. He sits his cup down next to hers nodding in defeat.</p><p>“Impressive,” he says, glancing at the TV. The countdown to midnight was at the forty-five-minute mark. “Anything else you want to dazzle us with?” 2D is very unhappy with Murdoc right now, but Chiara did not seem too bothered, rather pleased with herself in fact, so he decided for the sake of the evening to just drop it, feeling like he could use a drink himself.</p><p>The conversations deteriorate as the group continues to drink, they throw popcorn at the TV when some shitty Top40 act started lip-syncing her way through her latest chart-topping hit, and 2D and Noodle fail spectacularly at a game of Quarters. The next forty-some minutes fly by, when Russel reminds them all to get to roof. Everyone is feeling tipsy now, Murdoc let go of his disdain for 2D’s new woman for the time being, still sure that something about her has to be all wrong, determined to figure it out soon.</p><p>Although the January air is chilly, the wind blowing around the city, the group on the roof was warmer than usual, Chiara feeling cozy wrapped in her man’s arms. Russel was right, the fireworks at the Big Ben was very small from their location, but all around them were various random bursts of colorful fireworks in all directions, people cheering from far-off pubs and house parties echoed down each street.</p><p>2D pulls Chiara into a tight embrace, she was shivering from the cool air, wishing again that she’s dressed a little warmer. “Happy New Year,” 2D whispers in her ear.</p><p>She turns to look at him, his dark eyes even harder to see in the light, but she can tell they’re fixed on her. Standing on her tip toes, she pulls him in for a kiss. Murdoc is sitting on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling off the side as he spits loogies at random strangers just trying to enjoy their evening, chuckling when they splash on the pavement just next to his victim.</p><p>He’s trying to keep occupied and drunk, Chiara besting him in a drinking game was sending his wheels spinning something vicious. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Chiara and 2D smooching and whispering things he can’t hear, before strolling back to the rooftop door. Noodle and Russel are punch dancing to dub music she has blaring out of her Beats speaker, not a care in the world.</p><p>Chiara follows 2D has he leads her back through the living room and kitchen to a narrow hallway on the other side of the building. She thinks back to this time last year- she was in Oahu with her ex, Tom, at a roof top party in her bikini, sweating and dancing until the sun came up.</p><p>It stings to remember that sometime during her night that she and Tom could escape anytime to go anywhere and get some, only to find him by the bar whispering into some slut’s ear. That only made her drink harder and she was pretty sure she didn’t see January first last year.</p><p>2D opens a random door, which ended up being his room, she could tell by the keyboards and synths scattered around, as well as his large shoes and random articles of clothing strewn wherever he last tossed them. He pulls her close, lavishing kisses against her lips. Chiara responds by pulling his hips in tighter, feeling the bulge growing between them. She’s straining to maintain their lip lock, when he hoists her up, backing them up against the door they came through with a thud.</p><p>Chiara gasps in surprise, before feeling a surge of urgency, pulling up on his shirt as he did the same for her, her bra flying across the room somewhere. 2D presses his hips against hers, pinning her body against the door as he weaves his long fingers into her hair, tugging back to expose her neck, nipping and sucking on her before trailing his kisses lower.</p><p>Taking both of her breasts in his hands, he leans down and sucks her nipples into his mouth, his tongue flicking against the sensitive nubs. She sighs with pleasure, pawing at his shoulders like a kneading kitten, unsure of what to do with the sensations coursing through her. She grabs his face and pulls his lips to hers, their tongues battling in sloppy jabs and swirls before 2D pulls her off the door, turning them around and walking until his shins hit the mattress.</p><p>Falling back with some giggles, 2D gropes at her bare skin as she shimmies out of her pants, hooking his fingers into her underwear, encouraging her to remove them as well. Once they’re both free of their clothes, 2D slips his fingers down, moaning into her neck as he feels the slippery wetness between her legs. He shoves one rough finger inside of her, wiggling it around as she writhes beneath him, the air only coming in gulps as he slips another finger in, her hips lifting off the mattress.</p><p>Taking her breast in his palm again, he dips his head down to slide her nipple in between the gap in his teeth, a new sensation to Chiara that she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since their date the other night. His hard cock is smearing precum across her upper thigh as he jams his fingers into her.</p><p>In desperation, she tries reaching for his thick cock, but his long body is keeping the throbbing member just out of her reach, making her whine. “Oh, what’s that?” 2D teases, rubbing himself harder against her leg. Chiara let’s out low grumble at his teasing, her hips pressing up at him as he wiggles his fingers more inside of her. She tosses her head back and grasps at his shoulders, pleasure coursing through her.</p><p>2D shifts a little, pushing her legs apart with his knees, rubbing his leaking head up and down her slit, relishing in her yelps as he slides across her clit, waiting for the right moment to push into her warmth. “Fuck me, Stu, please,” she groans, her hips bucking him. He wraps his hand around her hair, pulling down at the same time he slams his whole length inside her, causing Chiara to shout into the air as he pounds into her with a force she didn’t know in him until now.</p><p>“Oh god, Stu, don’t fucking stop!” she gasps out, the combination of his forcefulness and her new obsession with his cock being anywhere near her was almost too much to bear. He bites at her shoulder, a deep painful bite that she hopes will still be there come morning, sending her over the edge, her hips bucking in his. The most powerful orgasm she can recall in recent memory, throbbing out of her, feeling him pulsing inside of her as he comes with a loud moan.</p><p>Coming down off their completion, 2D doesn’t let go of her, but buries his face in her neck, draping his long limbs across her panting body, the arm around her neck hugging the tightest. He trails grateful kisses across her collarbone, loving the feeling of her manicured nails sliding across his scalp as they both float back down to earth, Chiara’s head spinning in that all too familiar and comforting way that too much whiskey provided.</p><p>Drunk and annoyed as ever, Murdoc staggers back down the steps from the roof, pushing through Russel and Noodle to leave the pathetic roof party that was Kong Studios 2019. Leaving the kitchen, he pauses, hearing the familiar noises of two people lost in drunken passion. He knows those moans from 2D all too well, hell, he invented 2D making those noises. Making sure to tiptoe, he leans his ear against their door, hearing Chiara whine in desperation, his cock springing to action in his too-tight jeans.</p><p>Looking behind him, he didn’t see an indication that Noodle or Russel were coming down the steps anytime soon, so he presses his ear up to the door a little harder, palming his cock over his jeans. He could picture what they looked like, squeezing his eyes shut as the sounds of heavy breathing and moans carries him away to a place he can only go in his mind.</p><p>The reference for 2D is burned in his mind, but for Chiara, he imagines her large breasts heaving with each thrust from 2D, her dark nipples protruding with arousal. He imagines with the right amount of teasing her pussy could drench through to the mattress beneath her. The door to the roof scrapes open just then, Murdoc dashing across the hall and slamming his door shut.</p><p>He tries to calm himself, but the painful pleasure of his cock pressing against his jeans is too much, out of desperation, he takes himself in his hand, pulling hard and rough until he has a jolting orgasm, shooting his load onto his own feet. As the orgasm fades, he rests his head against the door, unable to hear if 2D and Chiara finished, the whole situation fills him with pathetic sadness and loneliness that his drunk brain can’t deal.</p><p>Hours later, Chiara wakes with a start, sitting up too fast, sending her head spinning. She was dreaming about a bathroom, figuring it’s a sign to head to the loo. 2D is spread out on the bed, his long limbs laying limp over her body, taking care to scoot out from under him. Feeling around in the dim light, she yanks a t-shirt out of one of his drawers, hoping that means it’s clean, and heads into the hallway.</p><p>Looking both ways, she realizes she has no clue where there’s a toilet but hears commotion in the kitchen hoping they can point her in the right direction. She peers around the corner to see Murdoc in his underwear, rummaging through the cabinets. The fifth of whiskey everyone had been drinking earlier was open and almost empty on the counter, she knew it wasn’t like that before she and 2D went to his room. A floorboard creaks as she steps into the room, causing Murdoc to spin around.</p><p>Dropping a sleeve of crackers, he exhales, “For Satan’s sake you, scared the fuck outta me.”</p><p>She can’t help but notice his slurring speech but the pressure on her bladder is too intense to focus on that now. “Loo?” He grumbles and points down the steps, watching her tip toe away in an oversized t-shirt he’s pretty sure belongs to him.</p><p>Sighing, he chugs the rest of the whiskey, grimacing with a shake as he swallows, there was more left than he thought. Chiara comes back up the steps as Murdoc plops down at the counter, shoving crackers in his mouth, side-eyeing her. “Why you wearin’ my shirt?” Chiara looks down at the tattered tee with a shrug.</p><p>Realizing how exposed she is in front of this stranger with no bra or pants on, she tries not to feel awkward considering he’s just sitting around in what is essentially a speedo. “It was in Stu’s drawer, I just needed to throw something on real quick,” she says, “I can tell him to give it back to you if you want?” Murdoc snorts, if only she knew.</p><p>He remembers the last time he wore that, a particularly drunken night between the pair left them to, at some point, accidentally redress in each other’s clothes. “Yeah, tell him to stop stealing my shit.” She walks away with a tight-lipped nod, not wanting to engage any further with whatever drunken thoughts he may be having. She doesn’t know him and has no interest after hearing all the things he’s done to 2D over the years.</p><p>Back in 2D’s bedroom, Chiara walks in to see 2d chugging from a water bottle before tossing it on the floor. “Don’t believe in rubbish bins?” He lays down with an arm outstretched, an invitation to snuggle up. He stiffens a little when he sees what she’s wearing, he forgot he had that shirt. The memory flashes across his mind, making him blush.</p><p>She lays her head on his shoulder, sighing with content as her wraps a long arm around her. “I’ll throw it away later.” He closes his eyes again, willing more sleep to come but he feels restless thinking about Chiara wearing Murdoc’s shirt. Best to try and take it off her. Turning his head, he lifts her chin to meet his lips, moving his hand down and under the shirt to pinch at her nipples. Eliciting a gentle moan, he pulls up on the shirt, making Chiara sit up to take it off.</p><p>After eating enough crackers to take the edge off how drunk he is, Murdoc ventures back down the hallway, stumbling a little and using the walls to support his weight. A moan filters out of 2D’s room, noticing the door is open a crack. Feeling that churn in his stomach again, he tip-toes toward the door, hearing some rustling inside. He holds his breath, afraid that they will be able to hear him and ruin this moment.</p><p>Hating himself for needing to do this, but ever since 2D came back from Beirut, Chiara was taking up all his free time. Come to think of it, Murdoc has been feeling left out ever since Noodle rescued him from an icy death in Patagonia. Pushing those thoughts away, he tilts his head just enough to see Chiara laying down, 2D shoving his face between her legs. Fuck, his small underwear is no match for his growing erection, so he lets it swing out, careful not to make noise.</p><p>Chiara squeezes her eyes shut, 2D lavishing her with attention is the perfect distraction for all that ails her. At first, all of this felt like an extension of her grief, like she was using 2D as a distraction from dealing with the fall out from life changes, from her Dad’s death and her recent break-up, but as much as she was sure this would all be temporary a couple months ago, the way she feels in this very moment makes her want to stay and explore a different side of life for as long as possible.</p><p>2D nibbles at her, bringing her back to the task at hand, she wraps her legs around his shoulders, pulling his mouth tighter to her as he sucks, lifting her hips off the bed.</p><p>Murdoc can see her breasts in the dim light, coupled with the gentle moans and gasps from both wafting into his ears, he was at peak arousal. He’s never done this when 2D has brought over that one-night hook up or some groupie to fuck; he can’t place why this coupling is so arousing to him. Chiara has the type of body he likes in a woman, and he’s always had a thing for 2D, thinking that must be a large part. He’s holding his throbbing cock, rubbing the leaking cum across the head with his thumb, biting his lip as hard as he can to keep from moaning with them.</p><p>2D moves to get on top of her, his cock pressing into her wetness with an easy thrust, taking up a smooth pace, he pulls Chiara’s legs up so her feet are pressing into his shoulders, causing her to shout a little as he drives himself deeper still. Murdoc is able to see 2D’s balls slapping against Chiara, the sight almost drives him over the edge when he realizes he can’t cum in 2D’s doorway, jumping across the hall and into his room to finish the job, again.</p><p>Chiara snatchs at 2D’s hair, lifting up to crash her lips against his as he takes a few final shallow thrusts, both of them groaning into each other’s parted lips. After gathering himself, 2D pulls out and falls back to the bed, allowing Chiara to cuddle up in his shoulder again.</p><p>A few hours later, the pair wake up to find the sun streaming into the bedroom, the early dawn fuck had put them back asleep for the duration of the morning. Outside his bedroom door, they can hear the TV and the sounds of dishes clanking together and the murmur of voices. Kissing her on the cheek, 2D sits up, his head feeling heavier than he’d been hoping for today. Reaching blindly at his bedside, he pulls out a pill bottle and dumps three into his palm, feeling around on the floor for a water bottle.</p><p>Chiara passes him the one he tossed by the bed earlier, watching as he puts his head in his hands. She knows about his head trauma, the ailments that twenty years later still sometimes rears its ugly head, but seeing him wincing in the sunlight, she has a moment of worrying if its worse than he admits out loud.</p><p>Getting dressed and leaving 2D to gather himself in quiet, she ventures out into the common area to see Noodle and Russel doing dishes. Someone has gone around and folded blankets and picked up all the loose clothes laying around, setting her bag and jacket over one of the couches. The same floorboard that gave her away hours ago creaks again and the pair look over at her.</p><p>Noodle sets down the dish she was drying to wave at Chiara, “Good morning! Want any pancakes? Russ makes the best pancakes.” She notices the plate piled with cooling hot cakes, but her stomach churns in protest.</p><p>She sits at the counter but shakes her head. “Have any coffee?” Noodle gets her a mug, trying not to study Chiara the way she did all the women 2D brings by. This seems different to her, 2D seems invested in a way she hasn’t seen in years, but nothing ever seems to last in his life, which Noodle finds to be a shame; she was already keen on Chiara.<br/>
2D comes around the corner, sitting down next to Chiara, placing his hand on her knee with a squeeze. She smiles at him, tucking some hair behind his ear. “You okay?” He nods, as Noodle sets down a coffee for him.</p><p>“Chiara, are you going to hang out for a little?” Noodle asks, ruffling up 2D’s hair.</p><p>Finishing the rest of her coffee, she shakes her head. “No, I wish I could, I just have so much work to do before tomorrow. I hate it.” 2D frowns at her.<br/>
“Want any company?” he asks, sounding hopeful. Chiara smiles but shakes her head. She knows if 2D comes over she isn’t getting anything done but laying about and having sex all day, which is what she’d rather be doing.</p><p>She stands up to put her pumps back on, deciding to leave now or she’d never go. “I’m sorry baby, I really need to concentrate. The board is breathing down my neck, every slight fuck up I make they amplify and use against me. I’m sorry.” She walks to her coat, tossing it on as Murdoc comes slouching into the room, ignoring everyone and grabbing what was left of the vodka handle.</p><p>Everyone watches him dump some into a mug before putting in a splash of orange juice. Chiara leans into 2D and whispers, “Walk me out?” Hoping for a snog session before getting back to the real world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3- Got Nuffin' To Lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiara is getting fed up with her newly acquired CEO position at her Dad’s company. Meanwhile, 2D has to ask the house if they’re cool with having a new roommate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to start putting in dates for chronological reasons. Added them to the two previous chapters. </p><p>Thanks to everyone who's been reading thus far, hope you continue to enjoy the journey.</p><p>Warnings for smut and Murdoc being a dick</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @beebzly if you want to talk about the story or anything Gorillaz related!</p><p>@classicalchiara on Instagram</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>M.F.E.O.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Part 3- Got Nuffin' To Lose </em>
</p><p>The week of January 6, 2020</p><p>The sky outside the over-sized board room window is tinted grey as big fat, grey rain clouds hang in the sky, a typical threat during an English winter. An apt kind of day considering Chiara’s mood. Turning her eyes back to the large hanging projection screen at the front of the room, she realizes that she hasn’t been paying attention. This moment in her life feels like she’s back in primary school, staring out over the heads of her fellow students zoning out on some daydream.</p><p>Her phone keeps buzzing in her tote bag, she can see the screen lighting up, knowing that it’s 2D and knowing that whatever he’s sending her is way more important to her right now than whatever the payroll director at the front of the room is trying to explain.</p><p>She’s accountable for everyone in this room now, the row of old white men tapping their monogrammed pens on their pathetically overpriced notepads were ever struggling to respect her filling in her Father’s shoes. “Miss Amari?” She hears her name, her face burning as she realizes she’s been caught not paying attention.</p><p>There’s already been murmurs over the staff that they’re thinking of significantly slashing Chiara’s duties after two months of her being CEO, this gaff isn’t helping her case.<br/>
“Yes?” She asks, feeling the usual tweak of humiliation as the table of old men titter, exchanging knowing glances.</p><p>The man to her right, Charles, was her father’s best friend, who’s known Chiara since she was born and is the only person at this table she has even an inkling of respect for. “They asked for your assessment on the Director of Payroll.” Chiara nods, pulling her tote bag up and passing Charles the bound report. She hates these reports, having to not only judge everyone she’s observing, but then having to put everything down in writing for anyone to see.</p><p>She hates this job, the work is dull, unimaginative and there is little to no room for creativity. When the executor read her father’s will, announcing that she would be getting everything he’d ever had, including this company- for the life of her, she couldn’t imagine what her Dad was thinking when he drafted that. He’s the one who pressured her into learning piano, paid for her full-ride to the Royal Academy of Music and knew full well that Chiara didn’t know shit about running a million dollar company.</p><p>After she left Kong a few days ago, work is taking up all of her time. Each night is spent going over pages and pages of notes from her various meetings with the Directors of every department, making notes on her notes and then compiling all of them into documents she had to consistently google to fill out properly. No one really trained her, just explained her duties and let her go, setting her up to feel as defeated and wrung-out as possible.</p><p>After pouring one of Dad’s prized crystal tumblers half full of Lagavulin he will never get to finish, she tries to finish out her work day. It’s a misnomer, knowing full well that once she leaves here, she’ll just have to get more work done in her Dads flat.</p><p>Staring at her laptop, looking at the never ending pages of company wide memos and emails she has to respond to, she sinks into a deeper despair, longing to toss in the towel and get back to music. When she met 2D in Beirut, the company was in transition to put Chiara at the helm all while she was dealing with funeral arrangements, ash scattering and leaving her dumbass ex boyfriend behind for good.</p><p>She’s had plenty of talks with 2D about how life had just gone topsy-turvy, knowing the whole time that leaning on someone like Stuart Pot for any stability was probably severely misguided, but in this moment, he really was the only thing that grounded her- the only thing that made her feel real.</p><p>A knock on her office door snapped her out of her reflection, focusing back down on the screen in front of her. “Come in,” she says, even though she doesn’t want to see anyone right now. She feels obligated as it’s usually her assistant with her mountain of voicemail memos, but Charles walks in instead. Charles was a salt and pepper, straight laced, life-long business man like her Dad. He appreciated life’s finer things and each wife he gets seems to stay the same age as he gets older.</p><p>She pours him his own glass of scotch, albeit a thimble full compared to her own glass. “Hey kiddo, how’s it going?” She only glares at him, he knows full well how it’s going.</p><p>“I’m technically your boss now, you can’t call me kiddo anymore.” She snaps her laptop shut, only wanting to leave this mahogany hellhole and go fuck her boyfriend.</p><p>“You’re probably right about that. You seemed especially distracted this morning, wanted to see how I can help.” He sits down on the other side of her desk, and she can feel his sympathy for her.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. I’m going through the motions here, trying to make sure I complete each step as properly as possible but as soon as I think I’m caught up and can breathe, I’m tasked with one hundred other new things. Music is different. It has a beginning and an end. When I’m learning a new song, I can stop, take a breath before I have to learn the next one. I can barely finish task A here before B through Zed pops up in front of me. It’s fucking endless.” She feels the tears start to well, “I miss Daddy. I miss the way things were when all I had to worry about was myself.”</p><p>Charles nods in detached understanding. To him, this was life, you worked your fingers to the bone for long thankless hours and filled your life with things and beautiful women and you died happy about it. His kids were a little younger than Chiara, but they were all Ivy League brats who loved polo and VIP seats to Whimbeldon. They want what their Dad has to continue for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Chiara spent over thirty-eight years trying to understand why her Dad’s version of life left her feeling so empty. Now that she was filling in his shoes, she was struggling even more with the reality of how her life took shape.</p><p>“I miss your Dad too and wish he were still sitting in that chair sharing a whiskey with me, but he’s not and we have to figure out how we move on, kiddo. Chiara, your Dad put you in charge because he knew that this company belonged to the Amari’s. If he didn’t think you were cut out for this, he wouldn’t have left you in charge.”</p><p>“Charles, I know you're trying to lift me up with that, but that’s bullshit and you know it! I went looking for an easy time, I have a degree in music theory, what the fuck do I know about analyzing department heads and payroll overdrafts, quarterly figures and whatever the hell else all these people are talking about.” Chiara feels her face redden, angry at her Dad for putting her in this position when she had zero experience or interest in any of it.</p><p>He sighs, the gentle approach not working. “Listen, your Dad knew he let you have it all way too easy. He wanted to see you grow, learn the value of hard work and the bottom dollar. He thought he failed you, letting you take the easy way your whole life, sheltering you from the stress and loneliness of his life once your mother left. But in his death, he wants to see that rectified. He knew if you buckled down and put your nose to the grindstone, you’d be capable, and I felt the same. I supported his choice to put you there,” he says, pointing to her seat.</p><p>Chiara’s mind goes numb, she can only see 2D right now, longing to be anywhere but here. “When did you even talk about all of this?”</p><p>“Right after he found out he was sick. He should’ve told you too, he said he was going to.” Chiara scoffs.</p><p>“Right, because Dad was always such a great communicator. He struggled to tell me basic shit, like that he loved me. Buying me things and taking me on vacations was all he knew how to do. He never prepared me for any of this!” Chiara’s anger was rising, how could he do this to her? She refuses to believe he didn’t have intentions of letting her know that he was about to flip her life on it’s head, he must’ve thought he had more time.</p><p>“The first one hundred days are your most crucial and you’re already halfway there. You’re doing a good job. In another fifty days, you could be doing a spectacular job if you only put your mind to it.”</p><p>“Charles, I don’t want to do that. I want to go back to music. Besides, all those men hate me. They know I’m not cut from the same cloth; they know my heart isn’t in this.”</p><p>“And that’s all because you know you don’t need this job. You can walk away and still be a shareholder, make money and live off your inheritance. And for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve dated wealthy men, too.”</p><p>“That’s irrelevant.” She turns red, thinking about the string of vanilla, one-note, no-homo douche bags she’s dated, Tom Ebling being the most recent. What a dud that beef cake was, he reminded her of Patrick Bateman, sans the homicidal tendencies, thankfully.</p><p>“Maybe so, but most importantly your Dad wanted you to be happy. I think you should give this the full one hundred day run and then decide what you truly need or want to do.”</p><p>“Charles, what I want and what I need are clearly not in alignment.” With a sympathetic nod, Charles leaves, having not touched his scotch. Chiara finishes her own, and then his.</p><p>*****</p><p>Chiara pours herself a makeshift cocktail of vodka, rum and pineapple juice before spreading out notes, reports, reviews, memos and god only knows what else she has to get through before work tomorrow. She didn’t want to do any of it, she wanted to go to Kong and get her brains fucked out and smoke weed with 2D, but even he was preoccupied with work.</p><p>The few texts he’d sent earlier were of the band sitting down and working on some new music and she melted at the clips of him messing around on his tiny piano, longing to be sitting on the bench beside him, watching his brain work, maybe learning a thing or two about his creative process, interrupting him with some intense snogging.</p><p>Her phone lights up on the coffee table as she pours over the mountain of paperwork before her, hoping it’s 2D with an adorable distraction but it’s her realtor to tell her someone has put an offer on her Dad’s flat and they were looking to move fast on the sale. She rambles on about the specifics of their time frame but Chiara is too over the moon at this news to actually pay attention.</p><p>She hangs up the phone and screams in triumph, too excited about the prospect of moving on with this whole thing, of letting go of the last of the daily reminders of her Dad. She hates that she’s harboring some ill will against him today, wanting more than anything to be able to call him and get into a classic shouting match over how plainly different they see the world. She just wishes that he would’ve given her a heads up about all of this, any indication that he was dissatisfied with how her life had taken shape. She always thought he was proud of her musical accomplishments.</p><p>Life since he passed has done nothing but move at shocking pace, when Charlie mentioned she’d already been CEO for fifty days, it hadn’t felt that long yet. She felt like her feet had barely touched the ground since September and now she was thinking about finding and moving into a new place, alone for the first time in her life. Being alone rang hollow in her head, the thought of sitting at home alone any given night of the week and doing what exactly? What do people even do alone?</p><p>She stares down at the mass of paperwork in front of her with a frown. This is what she’ll be doing home alone in her own flat, slowly and begrudgingly turning into her Dad. Spending countless hours ignoring anything else in life and just devoting it to work that feels meaningless. She knows that she’ll only fall behind if she puts all of this off but she’s slipping into madness, if she doesn’t do something creative and soon, she may spontaneously combust.</p><p>An hour later she finds herself a little tipsy and on Kong’s doorstep, unable to take a single second more of feeling her soul die. 2D answers the door, flinging himself into her arms. “I missed you,” he says smattering kisses across her neck. Chiara can already feel the bullshit of her day ebbing away as she kisses 2D by the front door. He can taste the liquors on her tongue, an embarrassing, yet soothing sensation to him.</p><p>“What’s Russ cooking now?” She asks, stepping in the door to wafting smells.</p><p>“He’s trying to make the world's most perfect hot sauce. Been working on it for months, even went to Mexico to learn from some masters.” He leads her through the building until they reach a room with a large bookshelf and another small deck. 2D’s small keyboard is in the middle of the room, Russel’s kit sits behind sound muffling plexiglass and Chiara almost trips over Murdoc’s bass laying in the way, which 2D leans up against the plexiglass with a sigh and what she assumes is Noodles guitar sitting on the couch.</p><p>She recognizes the keyboard from the videos 2D sent her earlier today. “This is our rehearsal space. I’ve been working on something for the first single, I sent you a video.” He sits down on the bench, so she sits next to him, feeling warm and fuzzy at the situation.</p><p>This is all she’s been day dreaming about for a few days now. “I saw the video, I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you, but it made my day. I love watching you play.”<br/>
“It’s okay, I know you’ve been busy.” She’s staring at his fingers on the keys, a longing in her heart that makes her feel sadder than she was expecting. Blinking back tears she’s been too busy and stressed to cry, she lays her head on 2Ds shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.</p><p>Clearing her throat, she asks, “Will you play something for me?”</p><p>“You okay?” He asks, hearing her sadness, “Do you want to play?” Tears well up her eyes again, so bad does she want to play but she feels so out of sorts sitting here, as if she’s stuck in a limbo, unsure if it was of her own creation or if it was something more cosmic.</p><p>“Would you mind?” He shakes his head, putting his arm around her waist. 2D knows he isn’t the best at dealing with emotions, he spent far too many years leaning on the comfort of numbness but he’s committed himself to trying with Chiara, hoping she understands this gesture.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she starts playing <em>Nocturne number 6</em>, Chopin being one of favorite composers. 2D closes his eyes to listen, enthralled with the idea that he found someone to share his love of keyboards with, someone who may actually understand a small bit of the way his brain functions. She finishes and wipes away a few stray tears from the shear stress relief of the moment.</p><p>“Chiara, that was,” he blinks at her, wiping the tears, holding her closer, feeling his body soften. “That was beautiful.” He’s kissing along her jaw, “You’re amazing, I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve gotten to hear you.” He’s tasting her now, nibbling at her shoulder, sucking on her neck.</p><p>“Mm, Stu,” she moans, her breath hitching as he slides his hand up her thigh, pushing her underwear to the side. “Good thing I wore a skirt,” she breathes, 2D rubbing gentle circles on her clit. She pulls his lips to hers, parting her lips to pant into his mouth as he leaves hurried pecks on her lips, burying two fingers into her wetness. She put her hand on his obvious erection still trapped in denim.</p><p>“Give me your cock,” she growls into their lip lock. He removes his fingers and deftly undoes his jeans, releasing his hard on. She shimmies out of her panties, laying them across his keyboard keys, before sitting down on him, her toes curling as he inches inside. Once they’re skin on skin, Chiara rolls her hips, squeezing him to feel him throb inside her. He buries his fingers in her hair, pulling down to expose her neck to him again, biting hard, Chiara knew she’d be wearing a scarf to work for the next week.</p><p>He runs his hands up her thighs to palm her thick bottom, encouraging her to lift up. Taking his lead, she uses her knees on the bench to slide up and back down, finding a rhythm and riding it out. She clings onto him for balance as well as to feel his chest panting with hers, to weave her fingers in his soft, blue hair. He wraps his long arms around her, rubbing his face into her hair.</p><p>His hot breath on her skin sends shivers, heightening the sensation of his thrusting cock. She pulls his head off her shoulder, crashing their tongues and teeth together. “Come inside me,” she moans, feeling 2D’s thrusts becoming shallower. He nods into her embrace, squeezing his eyes shut, gripping desperately at her waist. She feels her orgasm taking shape, the sensation of his pubic hair rubbing against her clit causing some extra stimulation.</p><p>He grunts, digging his nails into her flesh as she clings to his neck, moaning out her own climax. They snogged as the feelings ebbed away, remaining connected for as long as possible.</p><p>As Chiara pulls her panties back on, she’s giddy over the feeling of their shared fluids on her inner thighs. Something about fucking out in the open like this when they could be caught any minute was intense and new. “Oh, I almost forgot! Someone put an offer on my Dad’s flat!” She sits back down beside him, holding his hand.</p><p>2D smiles as they weave their fingers together. “Oh, that's great, right?” She nods. “So what are you going to do now?” 2D poked out a few notes, debating on if he should say what he’s been thinking, he isn’t trying to overwhelm her.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about finding my own place, something nice but way more manageable than Dad’s. They said they want to move fast on the offer so, maybe within the next two weeks I’ll have to be out of there.” 2D nods, shrugging his shoulders as he pokes out a few more notes.</p><p>“You could move in here?” He says, deciding the worst she can say is no. She turns to look at him, blinking in thought. No way, that would be crazy right? They’ve barely been dating for four months, plus this place was constantly bustling, people in and out, their hectic taping and recording schedules, and they’re such a tight knit group, they’d never allow an outsider, right?</p><p>“Stu, that’s so sweet of you but I don’t think it would work. Besides, what about everyone else? “</p><p>“Not permanent then, just until you find a place, so you aren’t rushed into just getting something. Take the time to find what you really want”. Chiara gulps, since her Dad passed away she hadn’t done much resembling taking the time to do anything she wants. “And I’ll talk to the others, you don’t need to worry about that.” With a gentle kiss, he’s searching for things she won’t say, feelings that they haven’t quite been able to talk about yet.</p><p>“Okay, let me know what they say.”</p><p>*****</p><p>As they were finishing dinner, 2D feels nervous over talking to his band mates about Chiara moving in. He’s going to stress that the move is temporary, hoping that they’ll be okay with the idea if it isn’t permanent. Murdoc was not present at dinner, in fact he’s barely been present at all, even half assing all the rehearsal time. He acted like being with the band was the last thing he wanted to do, he especially seems to be having a hard time talking to 2D.</p><p>“Hey guys, can I ask you something?” he addresses Noodle and Russel, thinking it best to talk with Murdoc alone anyway. They turn their attention to him, he feels more nervous now with their eyes on him. “Um, Chiara is selling her Dad’s flat but isn’t going to have a lot of time to find her own place so I offered for her to stay here until she finds something she really wants. I just wanted to make sure you all are cool with it before it’s official.” Noodle let her fork clatter on the plate before giving 2D a big hug, squishing her cheek against his.</p><p>“Stu, I’m so happy for you! I don’t mind at all! Even if she ends up staying for good, I don’t care! I’m just happy to see you happy.”</p><p>“Yeah, man,” Russel replies, “I don’t mind as long as she realizes what she’s walking into here. We aren’t for everybody.” He looks somber for a moment, “Have you talked to Murdoc?”</p><p>2D shakes his head with a sigh, “Not yet.”</p><p>After trying to convince Murdoc to come out and rehearse more with everyone, he finally plods out and sits behind 2D’s keyboard, staring down at his theory sheets. “Slowthai?” he asks, noting a scribble in the margins.</p><p>“Yeah, I met this bloke at Lidl the other day who said he was in a band called Slaves and he is going to bring Slowthai too, so we can collab on this. The Machine works in mysterious ways.” Murdoc rolls his eyes, frustrated with 2D’s constant optimism of late. The group sits around for a few hours as the sun goes down, fleshing out the melody and the key words the Song Machine gave them to work with.</p><p>They all agreed they’ve done what they can until the collaborators can arrive the next week. Murdoc is the first to leave the room, laying his bass on the floor once more. 2D just walks over it this time, following him out to the kitchen, nervous tapping on his thighs. “Why are you following me, weirdo?” 2D stops in his tracks.</p><p>“Sorry, Murdoc, I just really need to talk to you.” Murdoc gets a beer from the fridge and waits, so 2D continues. “Well, Chiara finally sold her Dad’s flat.” Murdoc bristles at the mention of Chiara, he heard her voice earlier and locked his bedroom door so there was no chance he could run into her. Loathing that he’s been feeling that way, he couldn’t make heads or tails of it so he just stayed working and drinking, as usual.</p><p>Even knowing that isn’t all 2D has to say, he tries to leave the situation, “Good for her.” 2D follows him out to the hallway, so he stops. “What?”</p><p>“I asked her to move in.” Murdoc's face goes hot, his beer almost slipping out of hand. “It’s probably just going to be temporary until she finds her own place, but I want everyone to be on the same page about this.” The word vomit is unavoidable, Murdoc feels a tremor in his fists.</p><p>“Well, tough shit, we aren’t on the same page!” He goes to leave and even though Murdoc’s outburst doesn’t surprise 2D, he follows him still.</p><p>“Of course!” he scoffs with a defeated toss of his hands, “Why would you make anything easy or allow me any happiness?”</p><p>“Happiness? You’ve been a walking ball of fucking sunshine since you started shagging that bird! Fuck off about me standing in the way of your happiness.”</p><p>“I’m not going to have her live here if you’re just going to go out of your way to make the experience as miserable for her as you do for everyone who already lives here!” 2D’s words were surprising in how they cut Murdoc. Never in all the years they’ve lived together has 2D ever been able to sack up enough to call him out like that. Pretending like that didn’t just fuck with him, Murdoc pushes past 2D and into his room but 2D puts his foot in the door before it can shut.</p><p>“What the fuck, faceache?” He turns and sits at the chair across the room, chugging from his beer.</p><p>“Are you okay with Chiara moving in or not?” Murdoc picks at the label on the bottle, pulling off a strip before tossing it by his feet. Why wasn’t he okay with this? It’s a reasonable request, 2D likes the girl and he wants to help her out but it’s that exact reason why he can’t just let it be.</p><p>“No, we’re already over-crowded most days.” 2D clenches his fists as Murdoc peels away more of the label, not bothering to address 2D who’s still standing in the doorway.</p><p>“She’s going to be sleeping in my bed, I hardly think that’s going to put us over the limit on people.” Murdoc lets out a dramatic sigh to match 2D’s dramatic attitude.</p><p>He leans back in the chair, ripping the label in short bursts instead of trying to peel it away, “I don’t give a shit what you want to do, just get the fuck out of my room.” 2D slams his door shut, leaving him to it. Murdoc feels abject dread over the thought of 2D moving this girl into this place. He wasn’t looking forward to the pathetic need to catch them in the act, or the lonely aching in his balls. The only thing he can glean from this situation is that he’ll get more opportunities to find ways to get her out of their life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Would you let me call you my girl?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiara moves into Kong 2.0 and immediately clashes with Murdoc.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This part took longer than expected but it’s here now!  The slow burn is as painful to write as it is to read, I can assure you, dear reader. </p><p>Trigger warnings for drinking, sexy times, implied violence, Murdoc being a dick.</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @beebzly if you want to talk about the story or anything Gorillaz related!</p><p>@classicalchiara on Instagram</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>M.F.E.O.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Part 4- Would You Let Me Call You My Girl?</em>
</p><p>January 22, 2020</p><p> </p><p>Relief washes over her as all the stuff she never needed anyway is hauled off by the movers, to be put in a temperature-controlled storage unit just in case she does find that home of her dreams.</p><p>As the items are removed, the reality of the situation begins to set in as the flat becomes emptier and emptier. She can’t take much with her to live with 2D, just a few suitcases of clothes and a couple boxes with the few things she doesn’t want to leave in storage.</p><p>She didn’t get any sleep, just sat at the kitchen island of the now empty flat and drank until the sun came up. She’s nervous and knows she has every right to be nervous, just drinking and wondering if she was about to make a huge mistake. Liking 2D was only the beginning, knowing full well that folding herself into his life, meant accepting everything else, and anyone else, that he came along with.</p><p>Charles has tried to talk her out of it. He says it’s bad for business that their CEO was moving in with a problematic rock star only months into knowing each other. This of course only makes Chiara want to be right more.</p><p>She stumbles down the street to the coffee shop one last time, ordering the largest black iced coffee they carry and an egg and cheese bagel sandwich, hoping the combo would sober her up enough to drive the rental car to her new home of Kong Studios.</p><p>She shuts off the car and stares at the grey building. The statue, the graffiti, the 666, the figure she’d come to know as Bonesy, the large neon sign that read KONG, its desolate location in the middle of industry- the home is not even close to any she’s lived in previous.</p><p>Overpriced penthouses and industrial looking flats were all she’s lived in before today, but those were devoid of the life teeming inside of this one. The parking lot next door was full of cars, she assumed it was the other musicians, the people who worked in the studio and who knows who else. This makes her even more nervous.</p><p>Did 2D tell them all about her? Were they all waiting for her, eagerly or fearfully? Where they all going to look at her like she was insane for getting involved with 2D like this? Where they going to be supportive? Did they know something she doesn’t know?</p><p>Her phone starts vibrating on her lap, scaring her half to death but it’s just 2D. “Hi, I’m here,” she says. Not a moment later is he bursting through the front door, sweeping Chiara off her feet, squeezing her tight enough to take her breath away. On the street she can hear the music pumping inside, it seems to be streaming out of every window.</p><p>With bags slung over her shoulders, she’s overwhelmed for a moment by the noise inside. “Sorry it’s so loud, our collaborators are here today and we’ve shooting for the video.” Oh, god, right. Cameras. Chiara is wondering if they’ll make her sign a waiver or something, realizing for the sake of her job she really shouldn’t be seen in an Gorillaz related stuff quite yet.</p><p>He leads her back to his room, the same room she only saw once before that was now her semi-permanent living situation. “Welcome home,” he says, his smile genuine. Chiara smiles back, even though it feels fake, she hopes he isn’t perceptive to that. She stands on her toes and gives him a quick kiss, loving how it makes him blush. “I have to get back downstairs,” he says, taking her hands in his, “but I cleared you some space for your clothes and stuff. Do you want to come downstairs or make yourself at home first?”</p><p>“Would you mind if I stayed here? I just need a couple minutes.” He nods, embracing her tight for a moment before leaving the room.</p><p>“Text me if you need me,” he says, shutting the door. Chiara sits down on the edge of the bed, looking weary at her surroundings. Two weeks ago this seemed like it would all feel like one big slumber party, but today it wasn’t the case. This is life now. Her hangover setting in, coupled with the wayward feelings in her chest make her start to cry. She’s crying for change, for who she had been until today, for the life she was leaving behind, missing her Dad and thinking about what he would say to her if he’d see her decisions right now.</p><p>Since meeting 2D, she’s gone cold turkey on all of her friends and acquaintances. She doesn’t have anyone to call right now that isn’t already in this house. She’s done it to herself but it had felt cleansing until just now. She’s been having a few of her friends calling and texting asking where the hell she went but none of that matters anymore.</p><p>She’s trying to convince herself of that, her job has been taking up all of her time and anything left over she’s been wanting to share with 2D. She wants a clean slate, a new start, her new life. The only thing dragging her down was her job but the exit strategy was already taking shape in her mind. She has hope for things that she hasn’t before today. A new start, a new life.</p><p>She walks to the closet, her heart melting a little seeing that half of it was cleared out for her, he cleared two drawers in his dresser for her stuff, it’s the sweetest gesture she can think of from him at this point. She likes the window seat in his room so much, two large windows line the wall, and 2D has placed an array of pillows and cushions along the oversized windowsill.</p><p>There’s an almost overflowing ashtray sitting on one of the cushions and small keyboard with a pair of headphones sitting on the other end. She starts to poke around a little, opening some drawers to find a bunch of random old lighters, empty or half empty fag packs, switchblades, spray cans and random scraps of paper and pill bottles roll around, most of which are empty or nearly empty.</p><p>She picks them up to read the prescription- Stuart Pot. Birthday May 23, 1978. Each bottle has something different on it but is just a variation of the other all with different milligrams: axert, relpax, amerge, immetrex, zomig. She googles them to find they’re all migraine medications. She wonders if he knows what each one does to help depending on the severity of his pain, if he knows instinctively the milligram, he needs based on how he’s feeling.</p><p>Then she finds two more bottles; one is new, the other is empty label Butorphanol Tartrate. A quick search tells her these are the big bad ones, the ones that he couldn’t possibly live without. She gulps, failing to understand the severity of his ailments, it was only a thing he’s mentioned in passing to her, she isn’t sure why he didn’t make a bigger deal out of it.</p><p>On his desk is a jumbled mess of notebooks, theory sheets and mail he just never bothered to open. Opening some drawers, she finds pens, half chewed pencils and old pictures. A few of them are of random landscapes and buildings 2D had taken, a few of them were older snaps of him and the rest of the band and one in particular sticks out to her, even though she can’t quite figure out why. She sits down at the desk and stares at it.</p><p>It’s 2D and Murdoc sitting on a beach somewhere, looking really young and really happy. They both have bottles of beer clutched in their hands, their legs and feet smattered with sand, their hair wet from having just been in the ocean. She isn’t sure why the image perplexes her so much, maybe because since she’s known Murdoc he just seems like the type who was eternally miserable, so seeing him looking content and smiling is jarring.</p><p>Even seeing how much 2D has changed since whenever this was taken is surprising. He’d grown into himself, into his disability and gangliness.</p><p>Sighing, she puts the pictures back, picking up one of the theory sheets and humming it to herself. It sounded familiar, like an older song they’d already committed to one of their albums but she wasn’t totally familiar with at this point. She sets the paper down and sighs, her head pounding, she needs a drink.</p><p>*****</p><p>Once 2D gets down to the basement, he realizes there are a couple people he forgot to mention his new living arrangement to, mainly his longtime collaborators, Damon and Jamie. They never really cared about his personal life if all the deadlines were met, but this was different, she is apart of this in a way he’s never had in his life until today. “Jamie, can I talk to you quick?” Jamie grimaces, whenever one of them uses that as a preface it’s usually followed by something inane that he doesn’t want to deal with.</p><p>“What is it, 2D?” 2D pulls him a little further away from everyone.</p><p>“I forgot to mention something kind of important that was happening today.” Jamie waits. “You know that girl I’ve been seeing?”</p><p>“Chiara, right?” 2D lit up at the mention of her name, nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah! Well she’s in between homes right now, it’s a long story but I invited her to stay here until she finds a new place.” Jamie's face falls.</p><p>“Today you did that?” He looks around at the bustling around him. “Don’t you have enough going on with Song Machine? You need another distraction?”</p><p>2D braces himself a little. He knows he hasn’t been with it lately, mostly because of Chiara but now that she was here, he could worry less about what she’s doing when he can’t see her and give work all of his concentration. “Well, she’s here right now. Just got here. She’s upstairs.”</p><p>Jamie clenches his fists and squeezes the bridge of his nose. “Right, okay. Look, I don’t care as long as you get your work done, we meet all these deadlines coming up and this doesn’t lead to anymore drama with you, okay?” 2d nods, feeling a little worse about this situation now.</p><p>It’s disheartening to hear that he doesn’t always live up to the potential they see, but everyone who knew him, especially someone who knew him as long as Jamie and Damon have, he knows they always see results. They may not always agree with the results, but he produces the work nonetheless.</p><p>*****</p><p>Chiara can’t believe her luck, there’s a wet bar on about every floor of the building, a bad sign for any shred of sobriety she was hanging onto, but so amazing for her own brand of self-medication. Shaking a little, she grabs an almost empty bottle of whiskey and pours herself a fat shot into a red cup, knocking it back with a shiver. “You just got here and you’re already stealing my liquor.” She turns around to see Murdoc sauntering into the room, snatching the bottle from her. She bristles but stands firm.</p><p>“I’ll buy you two more bottles if he’s really that much of a problem.” He smirks.</p><p>“You seem to be the one with the problem,” he gestures at her hand tremor. She puts her hands behind her back on instinct, not wanting him to draw anymore attention to it. She knows the tremor is a bad sign, but she always keeps it managed. It’s called being a functioning alcoholic.</p><p>“Shut up,” she says, “you don’t even know me.” Truth is, she barely knows Murdoc too, having only spoken to him on a few occasions, she doesn’t know that he too would classify his problem as ‘functioning’. She walks away from him, hearing him chuckle, which digs under her skin for some reason, before realizing she has no idea where the recording studio is, unsure where she’s even heading.</p><p>“Hey! You made it!” She turns around to see Noodle approaching her, dressed in a blue jumpsuit. Chiara smiles, accepting Noodle’s inevitable hug. “D has been in his room for days making sure you’ll feel at home in there. It’s pretty cute.” Chiara has to agree, that sounds pretty cute of him. “He’s not really the romantic type, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, so that’s about as grand of a gesture as he can manage.”</p><p>She knows the comment is innocuous, but it sends her reeling for a moment, she really barely knew him but this is her new life, replete with new changes. New Start, New Life: Chiara needs a mantra in this moment. “I’m heading down to the studio, want to come?” She nods, following Noodle down the hallway and down a flight of stairs. There’s a large open room surrounded by a few sound proof booths, each booth has a number of instruments and amps piled into them.</p><p>There’s at least a dozen people sitting around some in the booths, some at the controls and others just sitting by observing. “Organized chaos is the Gorillaz way!” Noodle giggles, as 2D looks up to see them. His smile lights up as he beckons Chiara over to sit with him by his Wurlitzer. He introduces her to a few of the people around him, she makes a special note to remember Damon and Jamie as she knows they’re his longtime collaborators.</p><p>“Where the fuck is Murdoc?” Damon yells, looking around, rolling his eyes like this is nothing new. Everyone else is present and accounted for, Chiara has seen him, not knowing he was supposed to be part of the group.</p><p>“He was in the kitchen last I saw,” she piped up.</p><p>“Let me guess, drinking?” Chiara nods feeling herself blush. Yeah he was drinking, but so was she. “Noodle?” Damon looks at her. “When he’s on his binges you’re the only one who can get him to listen.” She groans, setting her guitar down.</p><p>“Watashi wa tada suwatta!” She storms up the stairs, there’s some yelling in Japanese filtering down the steps followed by Murdoc grunting in non-commitals. She comes back down a minute later with Murdoc in tow.</p><p>Damon smiles at him sarcastically, receiving the same response from Murdoc. “Great, now everyone is here and ready?” Damon glares at Murdoc who sets down the bottle of whiskey he’d snatched from Chiara only minutes ago. He nods but doesn’t glance up, setting his bass across his lap.</p><p>Murdoc really didn’t want to be sitting in the same room as Chiara and 2D right now. Seeing him sitting there with her, this permanent and annoying smile stretching across his face made him want to smash the butt of his bass into 2D’s head, you know, the normal response when he felt annoyed by 2D.</p><p>He tries not to obviously scowl every time 2D places an innocent kiss on her cheek, or blushes at her eye contact. Seeing him so, lovey, was making him feel squeamish. In fact, since Murdoc met the broad he’s felt squeamish. He can’t wait to make her leave.</p><p>*****</p><p>Several hours later, the sun has gone down and the studio has gone quiet, all the employees and musicians left for the day, although Chiara knew that today was just the tip of the ice berg when it comes to the amount of people Kong could host in any given day. 2D ushers her into their room as soon as he can, she can tell he’s stressed out and just wants to get to the him-and-her alone part.</p><p>They sit down on the cushions by the window, where 2d likes to smoke cigarettes in the house. He cracks open the window but lights a joint instead, passing it to Chiara. “Hope that wasn’t too much today, there was a lot going on.”</p><p>She hits the joint, passing it back to him, shaking her head. “Not at all, I thought everyone was going to act weird around me but it’s kind of like I’ve always been here. I mean except for Murdoc, I guess.”</p><p>2D shrugs, “At least he just stayed quiet. It’s worse when he wants to be confrontational.” Chiara nods, taking that under consideration. She thought he was about to be confrontational when he caught her drinking his whiskey, surprised he didn’t try to use that against her today. “You want a drink?” He asks, stubbing the joint out in the ashtray on the floor. Chiara nods, hoping she didn’t seem too eager but a drink was bordering on necessary.</p><p>He comes back a few mins later with a bottle of vodka and two cups with orange juice already in them. “I know you like them a little strong,” he said, passing her the vodka. Chiara blushes, he didn’t say it with malice, she imagined living with Murdoc made drinking more or less a non-event.</p><p>2D sits beside her again, shutting the window. “Had to fight them for this room. It’s the only one with a window seat,” he says, looking down on the passing trains. She’s glad he won whatever that fight was, she loves the window seat and already knows she’ll be spending a lot of time here. They drink in silence for a moment, smoking The joint down to a roach, 2D can’t help his hands and lips from exploring his now live-in girlfriend. “Did I give you enough space for your stuff?” He asks, looking around for evidence of her existing in his space now.</p><p>She gulps down more vodka, nodding. “Yeah, thanks for doing that, it was real sweet of you.” 2D smiles as he blushes, he’s already a big fan of this new living arrangement, wondering how long the honeymoon phase can last. “Hey, I didn’t mean to snoop, but I saw a picture in your drawer I just wanted to ask you about,” she said, crossing the room to his desk.</p><p>2D feels himself tense, he doesn’t know why she felt the need to look through his stuff but he guessed he would do that same in a new environment, impressed that she copped to it right away. She comes back and hands him a picture of him and Murdoc many years ago looking drunk and sandy.</p><p>He feels a pang of nostalgia when he thinks about those days long passed, the missed moments, missed connections and squandered opportunities; he wishes he knew then what he knows now. “Uh, this is in Jamaica. We recorded our first record there. Just a fuzzy memory nowadays.” He doesn’t elaborate on the night in question the picture was taken. It doesn’t really do him any good to think about it anyway.</p><p>“Oh, I thought maybe it was more significant. You don’t strike me as the type to spend a lot of time dwelling on the past.” It was significant. It used to be in the notebook he kept from when Murdoc was in prison, but it fell out a while ago and he just stuffed it with a stack of pictures he found in the bottom of a drawer.</p><p>“I used to be. No good comes of it. It’s more productive to look ahead instead of dwelling on the way I wish things could’ve been.” Chiara can sense his words are more of a warning and decides to drop it, tossing the picture back in the drawer.</p><p>“You are so right about that. The future looks good to me from here,” she smiles, catching his gaze. He grabs her hand and pulls her closer, setting his cup on the windowsill. He holds her face, a tender rub against her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>Chiara was feeling so much better about her choice to move in. Even knowing it has barely been twenty fours inside these walls, she can sense that everyone is going to make her feel part of the team. She tangles her fingers into his soft blue hair, finding that staring into the white orbs on his face is soothing.</p><p>Leaning in to place gentle pecks on her lips, 2D moves his hands down to rest on her waist, Chiara wrapping her arms around his neck. She takes a step closer, closing the gap between them, so she’s leaning into him more. He scoots back on the cushion, trying to pull her onto his lap.</p><p>She backs away to sit her cup down, deciding to put it on the desk so she could have a moment to chug the rest of it down. She comes back and straddles 2D’s lap, resuming where they left off.</p><p>He slides his hands up her thighs, feeling her grind into him so he leans back against the window to meet her hips. He moans into her mouth, his arousal poking into her thigh. With hurried hands she fumbles with his jeans, their fingers tangling together as they push and shove at the offending garments. Chiara slides herself down on him, pressing her hands on the window behind her, using the leverage to take him as deep as she could, leaning into him more as he presses her hips down to meet his thrust. “Fuck, Stu,” she whispers, followed by a low whine, “I need your cock more than anything.”</p><p>It always made 2D shudder when she would verbalize her pleasure, always made him want to make her do it more. Their huffs and pants were synchronizing, 2D grabbing palms full of her ass, making it bounce a little more on his lap, looking over her shoulder to see her full figure riding him.</p><p>The coolness of the window pane where he let his head fall back is making him more aware of his surroundings, the realization that this is actually his life now. He can have his woman where and how he wants her, his mind tumbling over the endless array of possibilities. He sits back up and kisses her neck, pulling her hands from the window to around his neck. He holds her around her waist, without leaving her wet warmth, he leads her back to lay down on the carpet, guiding her legs up so her ankles rest on his shoulders, 2D’s cock sliding inside her an inch deeper as he pitches his hips until she yelps, then driving himself into that spot over and over as she grasps at his chest, arching her back up tossing her head back to yell into the air.</p><p>She looks so beautiful just like this, lost in the lust and the pleasure he was providing her. This moment was better than any other to him, knowing that he was the one providing her with the pleasure. She grinds her hips back into his thrusts, licking her own finger before reaching down to rub herself. Her orgasm was so close, she just needed an extra incentive. Upon seeing her desperation, 2D licks his thumb to swat her fingers out of the way, rubbing small, quick circles against her clit. Her mouth opens but no sound comes out as she bucks her hips, her breath becoming ragged in her lungs.</p><p>Pressing her feet against the wall behind them, she makes a few last desperate gyrations as her legs shake. “Baby, I’m going to cum, don’t stop,” she groans. 2D blushes at hearing the name Baby cross her lips. He feels her walls clench him, as she calls out, “Yes, fuck!” His own orgasm not far behind.</p><p>He notices now they didn’t even get their shirts off, too desperate to even care. He pushes her shirt up to expose her soft, tan skin, kissing across her abdomen as she runs her nails through his scalp. He reaches up and pulls his boxer briefs back on, handing her underwear back as they snuggle up to each other still laying on the carpet.</p><p>*****</p><p><br/>The smell of eggs was making Murdoc’s stomach wretch. There really were few worse smells than the lingering scent of eggs in the morning. He pulls his bedside clock to his eyes, noting the equally nauseating time: 7:30. Shoving his blankets off, he whips open his door to go yell at whoever was stinking up the whole house right now. He stops short when he spots 2D’s ruffled up morning hair standing over the stove.</p><p>The sight makes him feel a few different emotions, the strongest being anger. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 2D turns to look at him, but quickly turns back to the task at hand, even knowing Murdoc hates being ignored more than usual lately. “D! What the fuck are you doing?” He turns to smile at him this time, gesturing obviously.</p><p>“I’m making eggs.”</p><p>“I can see that, moron. Why are you doing it?”</p><p>“Making Chiara some first day breakfast in bed,” he notes Murdoc’s immediate scowl. “That okay?”</p><p>“No, it’s not okay for a number of reasons, chief among them the smell is fucking awful.” 2D frowns down at the maybe slightly more done than necessary eggs. The toaster pops up just then, so he slaps butter on them, putting them on a nearby plate.</p><p>“I’m almost done, go back to bed, you miserable sod.” Murdoc walks around the counter and snatches the spatula out of 2D’d hand.</p><p>“I have half a mind to beat the shit out of you with this right now.” 2D is unflinching, Murdoc’s threats are about as second nature to him as licking his own boogers out of his nose.</p><p>The spatula is lifted from his grip, as Noodle shoves him away from 2D. “Smells good, D,” she says, glaring daggers at Murdoc. He sneers, crossing around the counter away from them both. Noodle looks down at the plates before giving 2D a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “That’s very thoughtful of you,” she says with a wink. She points Murdoc away, back down the hall.</p><p>He flips her the bird before leaving the room. “Thanks,” 2D says, not sure which thing he was thanking her for.</p><p>“Lucky I was here this time,” she says, flashes of the many times she was moments too late playing in her head. “What’s his problem, now?”</p><p>“Said he hates the smell, but between you and me, I think he’s still pissed Chiara outdrank him on New Years Eve.” Noodle laughs, pouring herself a cup of coffee.</p><p>“He’s such a poor loser, always has been.”</p><p>“Please tell me you made enough for the whole class,” Russel says, coming into the kitchen. 2D grimaces, Russ loved the rare times someone actually made him food.</p><p>“You can take mine if you want!” He says, shoving the plate at him. Russel pouts and side eyes 2D before pushing the plate back.</p><p>“Just kidding, D. You treat your lady, I want fried eggs anyway, my man.” 2D nods, just wanting to be back under the covers with Chiara, so over his decision to try being thoughtful. He grabs two mugs of coffee and the plates, slipping back into his bedroom.</p><p>Chiara is sitting up and looking at her phone, something that always made 2D feel nervous. She’s yet to press him too much on stuff about himself, worried that the internet already told her more than he was prepared to share. Her eyes light up as she sees him carrying drink and plates. She crawls on the bed to him, taking her half from him. “Breakfast in bed? You’re so sweet,” she smiles, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he sits beside her.</p><p>She can’t remember the last time a breakfast in bed wasn’t brought to her by her boyfriends in house chef, or room service, or being far too hung over to be sitting like a person in any restaurant setting before noon. The food looks less than appetizing, but she was so touched that he even tried, she plans to eat everything on her plate.</p><p>“Sorry its kind of bad,” he says sheepish, poking at the eggs before moving to just drink his coffee and eat his toast. “Thought about making a full English but Russ would probably kill me over the mess I’d make.” She lays her head on his shoulder, munching on a bit of toast herself.</p><p>“Its okay, baby, I’m not super hungry anyway. Can we stay in bed all day?” He wraps his arms around her, pulling them both down to the pillows, nuzzling into her hair.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. M.F.E.O Part 5- You Got the Only Thing Going That I Know’s Worth Waiting For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learning to live with new roommates is always the hardest part, amiright?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'VE DONE IT. It's Part Five of this story that is officially my Emotional Support Fantasy.</p><p>Apologies on the wait, this one was really hard to for me! The slow burn is even rough on me and I know everything that happens lmao. </p><p>TW: SMUT (this is a permanent warning lol), violence, drinking and Murdoc being a dick!</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @beebzly if you want to talk about the story or anything Gorillaz related!</p><p>@classicalchiara on Instagram</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>M.F.E.O Part 5<br/></b>You Got the Only Thing Going That I Know’s Worth Waiting For</p><p>
  <em>The week of February 10, 2020</em>
</p><p>2D presses gentle kisses across Chiara’s torso, her sleep addled brain only able to find the sensation soothing before the kisses start spreading to other parts of her body. The lips pecking their way up her ribs, across her breast, where uneven teeth nip at the soft curves. His warm hand moving up between her breasts, feeling her speeding heartbeat for a moment before curving around her neck and into her hair.</p><p>He kisses up her arm and across her shoulder before he stops at her neck, the sudden sucking at her nape forcing her eyes to blink open. She moans, finding the soft hair she craved between her fingers, rolling her head to the side so 2D can spread his kisses out. He slides his hand under the covers, his fingers move to grip her thigh, another soft moan in her throat as 2D rubs the outside of her underwear.</p><p>The sleep subsiding, she spreads her legs wider, her own hand drifting under the covers to run her palm across his hip, their legs intertwining as he grinds himself against her thigh. “Stu,” she whispers into the darkness, unsure of what time it is, but unconcerned since she didn’t see any hint of sunlight.</p><p>“Hm?” he asks, his lips pressing against her cheek and up to her temple. Rolling over, she finds his lips in the dark, delighting in the soft, earnest pecks, their tongues seeking each other out at lazy intervals. He presses his body against hers, wrapping an arm across her waist to pull her in tighter, their kiss increasing with desire.</p><p>2D rolls onto his back, pulling Chiara on top of him, sliding his hands down to grip her ass, pulling the bottoms of her shorts up so he can rub his palms across her smooth cheeks. She grinds against his erection, hearing his breath hitch. She gazes at him in the dim light, grinding down a little harder, butterflies erupting as he tosses his head back, biting his lip. “Chiara,” he whines, gripping her thighs, her stomach flipping.</p><p>“Mmm, what is it baby?” she asks, leaning down closer to whisper in his ear, “doesn’t that feel good when I grind against your cock?” Chiara’s sexy, dirty talk filtering out from under the door, makes Murdoc stop in his tracks. Even after a few days, he’s not surprised the pair haven’t figured out how paper thin the walls are. Making sure the coast is clear, he takes a tip toe step toward their door, just in time to hear 2D whine pathetically, Murdoc on instinct rubbing his palm against his growing erection.</p><p><br/>2D grasps at Chiara’s thighs, his fingers digging in as she grinds down a little harder, hearing him whimper, his noises egging her on. “Do you want to fuck me? Hm? I’m so wet, I know you would feel so good sliding inside me, stretching me with your fat cock.” Murdoc bites down on his finger to keep from groaning, unaware of the depths of her dirty talk. 2D whines again as Chiara grabs his wrists, pulling his hands from her thighs, to press them into the mattress. “Answer me. Do you want to fuck me, Stuart?” 2D bites his lip again, closing his eyes again with another pathetic groan.</p><p>“Please,” his voice a higher pitch than normal, “Chiara,” he says again. She smiles, pressing her lips to his as she slides up a little, reaching back to yank his sweats down. He kicks them off in a hurry, grabbing his cock to hold it steady, his other hand finding Chiara’s hip as she presses down on him. The thick head of his cock sliding into her, she leans her hands against the mattress as she lowers herself down so slow, watching 2D squirm in near agony. “Fuck me, please,” he whines again much to Chiara’s delight.</p><p>She sits down on him, 2D calls out and starts another slow grind, helping him find her spot before she grasps at his chest, waves of pleasure washing over them both. “Mm, fuck! I love your fucking cock, baby,” she gasps, leaning down to rest her head against his cheek, his moans in her ear. He lifts her thighs, wanting to feel her grip him as he thrusts into her, Chiara groaning with pleasure.</p><p>Murdoc transports his imagination into the room, knowing all of 2D’s moves, knowing exactly the way his cock feels, its easy to empathize with Chiara growing desires. 2D’s cock is a work of art and he knows how to use it. He’s stroking himself now, his head resting on the doorframe, biting his lip to stay silent.</p><p>Keeping his pace steady and even, Chiara is able to bounce back on 2D a little harder, pressure building in her core. 2D is gripping and regripping the soft parts of her upper thigh, his other hand pressing at the small of her back, his own orgasm gathering. Chiara leans up, pressing her lips to his, parting in a desperate beg, “Come inside me, please, I need your come.”</p><p>She needs his pulsing cock to push her over the edge. Murdoc is pinching back his own finale, edging as his hips roll in desperation, staggering away from their door and into his own room. He stumbles to his nightstand, grabbing the closest pocket pussy and using it until he comes, that shameful feeling setting in.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip, 2D requires a few more shallow thrusts before he calls out, thinking how he could really get used to sleepy, middle of the night shag sessions like this. He embraces her as she grinds against him, rubbing herself to an orgasm against him as his cock softens inside of her.</p><p>He holds her face, bringing their lips together in a tender smooch, smoothing out her hair as she lays her head down on his chest. “Sorry for waking you,” he whispers, their arms wrapping around each other.</p><p><br/>Hours later, Chiara shoots up in bed, looking around frantic. She grabs her phone only to see that she is already late for work. “Fuck!” She yells, tossing the comforter away, causing 2D to stir. “This is your fault!” she says, grabbing a skirt and blouse from their closet.</p><p>“What? How?” He questions, sleep still fighting with his eyelids.</p><p>“You woke me up in the middle of the night to shag and now I’ve overslept!” She isn’t really mad; It’s just that she’s been dealing with some backlash at work since she moved into Kong, with Charles and a few others not understanding why she hasn’t gotten her own flat, seeing how her new living arrangement is making her already lackluster motivation at work suffer farther.</p><p>“You kept banging on the alarm! I’m failing to see how this is my fault!” 2D calls while she’s in the bathroom, making herself as presentable as possible in under a minute. She sighs at her own reflection, forgetting that 2D sometimes has real trouble with understanding when she’s joking with him and when she’s actually upset.</p><p>“Baby, I’m fucking with you. I’m just really late!” She says, flinging herself out of their room. Looking for her work pumps, she spots them at the top of the steps, trying to get into them while packing up her work bag.</p><p>A few of the staff start filtering into the studio, a pang of disappointment hits Chiara as its has been the passed few weeks that she has to leave as other are arriving. Living here is still so new, she hates that she can’t watch 2D create. Its also frustrating for her that he needs to wake her in the middle of the night to shag because of their vastly different schedules.</p><p>“There she is!” Noodle says, giggling as she watches Chiara clamor to leave for the day. “‘Human’ Chiara in her ‘human’ suit,” Noodle says with a silly voice. Chiara can’t help her laugh, needing that in this stressful moment.</p><p>“Shut up, Noodle!” she laughs, making sure she has everything she needs for the day. 2D shuffles out to get coffee, giving Chiara a kiss on her cheek as she runs out the door. This silence of the car ride to work is always her prime time to think, her mind going over the million things she has to get done before she can claim her day ‘over’. She knows everyone in the office is talking about her dating 2D and her sudden decision to move in with him and his ‘wild’ band.</p><p>She knows everyone is blaming that for her lackluster performance in her job, and while she’s told Charles she’s still debating on staying in the position, she knows deep down it will be a life of misery if she can’t devote her time to playing music again. She’ll step down soon enough and let the right person take over where her Father left off, freeing her to find her passion once more.</p><p>*****</p><p>Turning around to fill the coffee pot, Chiara finds that she can’t even fit the pot into the sink to get it under the faucet as the dishes from her four roommates keep piling higher and higher. It’s only been about three weeks, but Chiara is starting to see that the state she saw Kong in on New Year’s Eve is typical of this crew. Russell comes shuffling in, hiding a yawn behind his fist. “Mornin’,” he says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Come in here to make coffee but you got me beat.” Chiara nods, leaning against the counter.</p><p>“Russ, I’m not trying to start anything, but do you guys have a system for cleaning up around here, or?” She wants to help but doesn’t really know how. Chiara grew up in a home that was maintained by a staff of people whose job was to make sure her Dad came home to a spotless, stress free environment. She isn’t used to living in this kind of chaos induced life. Russell shrugs, poking at the dirty dishes.</p><p>“I’ve been living with these guys since the turn of the millennium and I still, every week, wait on one of them to wash a dish, but in the end, I usually do it when I can’t take it no more. Looks like today is that day,” he sighs, turning the sink on. She pours her, Russell and 2D mugs of coffee, giving Russell the biggest mug.</p><p>“Do you want some help?” She offers, but he shrugs.</p><p>“Nah, it’s cool. Thanks for the coffee.” Chiara is thinking about the names of a few maid services when she gets back to her bedroom. She walks to the window seat, but its littered with 2D’s clothes, dirty socks and underwear. “Stu?” she asks, he looks up his tinkering, “Do you think you can try harder to, I don’t know, not throw your dirty pants on community spaces?” She asks, picking up a dirty pair of boxer briefs with her pinky, holding it out to him. He blushes, snatching the garment from her and tossing it into the laundry bin.</p><p>“Sorry, Chiara, I’ll try. Still getting used to this shared spaced thing.” He gets up to clear the window seat so she can sit. “Sorry,” he says again, taking the coffee from her.</p><p>“Stop apologizing,” she’s noticing he says sorry more than any other word in his vocabulary. He stands up to gives her a kiss. “We’re still figuring this out, no worries, okay?” She asks, wrapping her arms tight around his waist, so he returns her hug, loving how she just fit right there. Without her ever present pumps, she is the perfect size to just fold into his embrace and tuck comfortably in the crook of his shoulder.</p><p>*****</p><p>Although 2D is aloof most days, he can see Murdoc is the only person who isn’t shy about how displeased he is by Chiara’s continuing presence. Russell and Noodle welcomed her into their fold with no problems, plus he’s been chuffed to see Chiara not let a lot of Murdoc’s attitude get to her, not for his lack of trying. The couple are enjoying some rare alone time on the couch when Murdoc spots them intertwined and kissing, deciding it is the perfect time to sit down in his chair with his legs wide, sporting the same speedo he’s been in for about a week.</p><p>2D glares at him but Murdoc pays him no mind. “What do you want, Murdoc?” Chiara is purposely ignoring his presence all together, knowing his main goal is just to get under her skin.</p><p>He sees Chiara’s drink on the table and points at it. “You stealing my liquor again?” She glances over at him, seeing he has his own red plastic cup filled with god knows what, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“No, I don’t need your cheap shit, I bought my own.” It actually is his liquor, but he’s been acting like such a dick to her, she doesn’t feel the least bit bad for drinking it.<br/>Even though he doesn’t care for what they’re watching on TV, Murdoc sits with them anyway. He won’t admit it, but his main problem with having Chiara around is that now all of 2D’s free time is devoted to her free time.</p><p>He also hates how he’s been getting these squishy, sour stomach aches since she’s been around that he does not appreciate or understand. She’s gotten far too comfortable, far too fast as much as he is concerned, but his persistent gross-out, squalor mode is even starting to get him. Still, she hasn’t packed a single bag.</p><p>He lets out a loud burp before standing up. “You lot are a fucking bore,” he says, staggering away from them.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about him, Chiara. Sometimes he just gets in these ruts,” his voice trails off, she can see him drifting off in thought. Eyeing him with suspicion, she finds it strange that 2D is always apologizing for him and making these flimsy excuses. She isn’t stupid and can see that Murdoc is only trying to get her to leave, but 2D doesn’t seem to be able to connect those dots. Murdoc has been counting on Chiara being like all the other birds 2D has brought around in the past, disappointed as all hell that none of his usual tricks are working.</p><p>Wracking his brain for a level up on what he can do to finally get her to pack her bags, he’s about to go into his room when he has an idea his drunk brain can only label as brilliant. Making sure they remained on the couch, he crosses into their room, shutting the door behind him as quiet as he can.</p><p>He looks around at the mess, noting it’s all 2D’s shit everywhere, he opens their closet to see the his and hers sides that make him want to take a sledgehammer to the whole thing. 2D’s side is a jumbled mess of clothes, shoes, random accessories and overstuffed drawers; while Chiara’s is neat and orderly, all of her clothing hung on silk hangers and the drawers as organized as she could get them within the spaces.</p><p>He opens one of the drawers to see her expensive underwear, deciding on a pink, sheer, lacy pair of silk boy shorts, smiling at them before pulling his speedo off, shoving the dirty, well-worn garment in the drawer with her other clean panties and shutting the drawer. He pulls the panties on, making sure to really situate his cock and balls to stretch out the material best he can.</p><p>Laughing to himself, he checks out his package in the closet mirror, not shy about how much he loves the way the material feels on his junk.<br/>Riffling through the rest of her stuff, he pulls out a soft cotton bralette, making sure it matches the pink panties. Taking care to really stretch into the bra, he chugs the rest of his cup of liquor, really hoping his armpit odor attaches itself to the fabric.</p><p>This activity is visceral, it’s the first time since Chiara moved in he feels he may get a rise out of her, which has been his goal all along. Spotting a lilac colored, crushed velvet short romper, he slips it off its fancy hanger, wondering what the fuck Free People is before pulling the outfit on.</p><p>He starts chuckling to himself, staring at his reflection in the mirror, thinking for a moment that this is one of the more comfortable things he’s ever worn. Women always had the most comfortable clothing. Walking out of their room and into his own, he lights a fag and tops off his drink before taking a casual stroll back out into the living room, deciding that he could go for a bag of crisps right now.</p><p>The couple on the couch aren’t paying him any attention as he opens cabinets looking for his snack. He makes a point to open the bag as loudly as possible, finally drawing 2D’s eyes.</p><p>He does a double take before gripping Chiara’s knee, unsure of what Murdoc is thinking right now. She notices him stiffen, her eyes draw to where his are, looking over just in time to see Murdoc wipe his greasy crisp fingers against the shorts. The shock of what she is seeing takes longer than normal to register, her mind short circuiting at the situation. Never in her thirty-eight years of life has she seen a grown man act the way Murdoc does. She stands slow, like she’s trying not to startle a wild animal before she finds her voice. “What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>Murdoc wipes his fingers on the shorts once more before crumbling the bag up and tossing in on the counter. “Hm?” he asks, disinterested, Chiara looking like she’s just seen a ghost.</p><p>He’s wiping his fingers on her velvet romper, when she saw him minutes ago he smelled like he hasn’t seen a bath in weeks and now he’s standing only feet from her and she can see he’s got on one of her bralettes too. “It’s so comfortable, no wonder you sluts love wearing this shit. And the silk underwear, I know, the feeling is addicting,” he says, grabbing his package and rubbing it. 2D stands to put a hand on Chiara’s shoulder, placing his body between them, unsure of how either one was about to react.</p><p>Chiara takes a step toward him, her hands balling into tight fists, “You’re wearing my underwear?” She asks, her voice so scary calm, even 2D is alarmed. The one thing anyone can tell just by looking at Chiara is that she takes fashion and her clothing very seriously.</p><p>It took her days to get her side of the closest together the way she likes it, using special fancy hangers, laying out her underwear and bras neat and flat so they didn’t get wrinkled. Hanging her Louboutin pumps up on her custom shoe rack and organizing everything by color.</p><p>Murdoc knows all this, too, as he just took a tour of her personal boutique. “And you just wiped your greasy, disgusting crisp fingers on VELVET? Are you INSANE?” The question is rhetorical of course. It’s very obvious that yes, indeed, Murdoc is insane.</p><p>He smirks, an open challenge for Chiara. Feeling her blood start to boil, she shoves 2D out of her way, but he manages to grab her hand before she can pounce on Murdoc. She turns around to look at him, feeling out of control, she yells, “Why you are you protecting him?” 2D is taken aback, the first time she’s ever yelled at him and of course it’s because of Murdoc.</p><p>He doesn’t know how to respond; he didn’t see it as protecting Murdoc but as trying to stop the situation from escalating. “Take it off!” She yells at Murdoc.</p><p>“Oh, hunny, you aren’t going to be wanting this back,” he laughs. “There’s no dry cleaner on earth that can get this smell out,” he says, scratching in between his cheeks. Chiara shoves 2D away from her, stomping passed Murdoc, only to hear a door slam shut a moment later. “Oops, think she’s mad?” Murdoc asks with a shrug. 2D is incredulous, staring at Murdoc in this lilac ensemble, shocked at the lengths he’s going to just to make Chiara feel unwelcome in their home.</p><p>“Why do you have to be like this?” 2D asks, sounding way more hurt than Murdoc expected, but he brushes it off.</p><p>“It’s just a joke, D. For fuck’s sake, you are all so serious.” He rolls his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. “Besides, I look great and you know it.” 2D shakes his head before leaving Murdoc alone in his new romper.</p><p>*****</p><p>2D finds Chiara sitting at the window seat, staring out at the city, for the first time Murdoc’s actions are having the desired effect. She’s thinking of packing her shit and giving in. It can’t make it anymore obvious that she isn’t wanted by him. 2D sits beside her, his heart hurting as he notices a few stray tears on her face. He knows better than anyone how it feels to cry because of Murdoc acting like an asshole. “Why would he do that?” she asks, wiping at her eyes.</p><p>2D sighs, “he thinks he’s being funny.” She shakes her head, knowing that’s a cop out, but 2D seems to always have an excuse for Murdoc’s awful behavior. “Please don’t let him get to you. I love having you here with me more than anything.” He brushes some hair over her shoulder, trying to find eye contact but she can’t take her eyes off the rooftops beyond the window.</p><p>“Can you leave me alone for a little?” She hugs in her elbows, for the first time since her last night in her Dad’s flat she’s feeling alone, questioning her motives and her choices. When she broke it down, she hardly knew 2D. Yeah, they talked each other’s ears off for months before he asked her to move in, but he hardly told her anything real when she laid everything out on the table for him. He stares at her for a moment.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” His brain going over the events of moments ago.</p><p>“I don’t know, Stu. I just need a few minutes alone, please.” She isn’t mad at him exclusively, she is far more mad at Murdoc, but part of her is upset with 2D for not saying anything to Murdoc, for not stepping up to protect her or have her back when Murdoc is acting like that.</p><p>Now that she’s thinking of it, it seems like all three of them just let him do what he wants and never challenge him on it. He hesitates but leaves her in the room, stopping to grab a few pills on his way out. Once the door closes, her chest clenches as a fresh batch of tears fall.</p><p>******</p><p>The sun sets below the roof tops as the city comes to life in a flicker of lights, Chiara is never sure which version of London is her favorite. The bedroom door opens as 2D slips inside, he has a pounding headache from the afternoon’s events, he’s gone down to the studio and tried to tie up some loose ends on the new song, but finds it impossible to concentrate as his headache grew worse. Ignoring Chiara, he lays down in bed, closing his eyes and trying to will the headache away. She watches him a moment, realizing that he’s having some pain and wanting to help.</p><p>She sits down on the bed beside him, forcing his eyes open as he looks over at her with his blank, white gaze. It’s surprised Chiara since the day she met him how easy it is to read him even with that empty gaze. He wears his heart on his sleeve, even when she spends time questioning his actions, it’s easy to tell that what Murdoc did offended him too.</p><p><br/>As she rubs his temples for him, 2D lets his eyes flutter shut at the sensation. The only other person to ever do this for him is Murdoc, even then it’s been few and far between, or when Murdoc is three sheets to the wind. He groans as she uses light pressure, Chiara making a mental note to research more about how she can help him with his migraines. She leans down and kisses his forehead, as she tries to lean away, he pulls her back down to him, hugging her as tight as he can. “Please don’t leave.” Chiara snuggles up to him, knowing that thought never crossed her mind.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” she stares into his ivory voids before they kiss, sharing the sweet, lazy pecks she loves so much. “Murdoc can ruin all of my clothes if he needs to, I can always get more, but I’ll never find another you, Stu.”</p><p>******</p><p>As the sun streaks across the ceiling, the reflection causes Chiara to wake up, hearing instruments and the murmur of voices in her home. She rolls over but 2D isn’t there, the sound of keyboards filling the air accompanied by a low, rumble of a bass telling her that he’s already started his workday. Some people are laughing up the hall, and Chiara is thanking the lord it’s Saturday. Slipping on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt, she heads out into the wilds of KONG.</p><p>A few on the regular employees are sitting in the living room drinking coffee as she went to pour herself some. Even though it’d been a couple weeks, she’s still nervous sometimes that these people think she’s an imposter, or someone who doesn’t belong there, but they pay her no mind as usual. Jamie, their music video director, is sitting with a few other employees at the dining room table, talking to them about the next music video shoot, which is only a few days away.</p><p>2D has been telling Chiara about some portals around the building and to be careful not to open certain doors, like the South Portal, because no one was quite sure how they worked yet. Jamie found out that the Jane Street Portal led to a boat launch on Lake Como and decided to film the video for their new single there, even though it's a bit of a gamble.</p><p>Making her way to the recording studio, the four main members are sitting at their instruments warming up for the day and trying to work on their newest track, Noodle still rocking her pajamas. 2D scoots down his bench a little so Chiara can sit beside him, giving her a smooch on the cheek. Murdoc’s spot is still just behind the Wurlitzer, he looks up at them through his fringe, trying not to sneer at them.</p><p>He’s done his best, pulled out all the stops trying to gross her out, trying to be as rude as possible and even ruining her precious clothing, but she remains inside these walls. Time for psychological warfare in the grandest Murdoc style he can muster.</p><p>2D has already been having a frustrating few days with Murdoc, he’s been asking him non-stop questions about the portals for days now that he can’t answer and getting mad at him when he doesn’t like what 2D has to say. A now this morning, every time he says something constructive about the bass part they’re working on, Murdoc fights him on it.</p><p>Chiara is witnessing their professional relationship for the first time, looking over at Noodle and Russell who are zoned out on their phones as the guys bicker.</p><p>“I don’t care what you think you’re doing, Murdoc, I’m telling you it’s too low!”</p><p>“Look, D, this isn’t The Now Now, okay? Everyone gets their take on the track, and this is mine!” 2D clenches his jaw, Chiara can tell he’s giving it his best effort not to fly off the handle.</p><p>“Yeah and that record was good only ‘cause you weren’t around to be a fuckin’ arsehole about every fuckin’ track!” Murdoc stands from his chair and bounces 2D’s head on the back of his bass before anyone can stop him, knocking 2D backwards but Chiara manages to jump up and grab his shirt before he falls from the bench, pulling him back to sitting.</p><p>2D clutches his head on instinct, Chiara is surprised that he doesn’t even yell or ask Murdoc why. Noodle and Russell shoot up from their chairs, but remain standing, Murdoc showing his teeth in a scowl, huffing at 2D.</p><p>Once she’s sure 2D is steady on the bench, Chiara turns on Murdoc with wild eyes, shoving his shoulders with her all might, forcing him to take a few steps backward, causing Murdoc to almost step on Noodle’s feet. She jumps out of the way, crossing toward Chiara with a hand out stretched, wanting to be there if she needs backup, but more curious as to what she might do next.</p><p>2D is resting his head in his hands, glad Chiara can’t see how red his face is. He’s pissed off that Murdoc just hit him out of nowhere for the first time in years, and embarrassed that Chiara is present to see the abuse. 2D can never fight back after a blow to his head, the vertigo always knocks him for a loop more than any pain he may feel.</p><p>Stomping toward the keyboard Chiara is standing behind, Murdoc leans over the Wurlitzer and sneers, inches from her face. Her cheeks are flush with anger, nostrils a little flared and he’s kicking himself internally for how cute he thinks she looks like right now. “You’re not afraid of me, are you?” She scoffs, leaning away from him and crossing her arms in a show of defiance.</p><p>“Afraid of you? Why would I be afraid of you?”</p><p>“Most people are.” Chiara shakes her head.</p><p>“Well, I’m not. I just think your an arsehole.” She places both hands on the top of the keyboard, leaning back into him. “Try and hit Stu again,” she made sure his eyes were locked on hers, “and I WILL rip your dick off and shove it down your throat.” Murdoc smirks, his stomach acids turning sour as she glares at him.</p><p>“Don’t threaten me with a good time, darling.” Chiara jeers at him, her hand just itching to open palm slap him across the face, but she holds back, trying desperately to be the bigger person here. “I’m keeping these shorts, by the way. Love the way they make my cock feel.” Chiara recoils, not shocked that he’s still wearing the underwear, more disturbed that he felt the need to talk about his dick to her.</p><p>2D taps her on the shoulder, taking her hand to pull her away from the situation, hiding his gaze from Murdoc the best he can. Noodle and Russell are still staring at Murdoc in shock, Noodle looks like she’s about to cry, her mind transporting back to the days when Murdoc would mercilessly assault 2D.</p><p>Chiara leaves the room, giving Murdoc the finger, allowing 2D to drag her away. As she follows him upstairs, Murdoc’s stupid smirk burning into her brain, she hates knowing the decades that proceeded this moment that no one stood up for 2D, or even if they did, no one was able to help him get the hell away from Murdoc.</p><p>By all accounts, none of it made sense to her. She is coming up with more questions than answers the longer she lives here. Why did 2D stick around in this band? Why did he welcome Murdoc back into the fold even after finding that he didn’t need him around to make good music?</p><p>Her thoughts are interrupted by 2D’s deep, hard kiss coupled with his lanky arms wrapping tight around her waist, she lets herself melt into it, knowing that the kiss is a thankful one. They stay like that for a few minutes, a gentle swell in Chiara’s heart. “You didn’t have to do that for me,” 2D says, not releasing her from his embrace.</p><p>“Yes I did. Stu, I love you, no one gets to treat you like that, I don’t care who he thinks he is.” 2D’s face lit up with a wild smile.</p><p>“You love me?” Chiara’s blushes, not realizing the phrase just fell from her lips. His question so pure and full of wonder, she can feel butterflies erupt in her stomach. Running her fingers through his hair, making sure to catch his gaze, she nods.</p><p>“Without a doubt.” Lifting her from her feet, he twirls her around, tossing them both onto their bed, 2D’s lips attaching to her neck, nipping, sucking, licking.</p><p>Kissing a trail up to her ear, he whispers, “I love you too.” Saying the phrase out loud causes a lump in his throat. In over forty years of life, he’s never had a woman say it first, and he can’t recall a time he meant it as much as this moment. He takes a palmful of her breast, squeezing as they snog, a shiver going up his spine.</p><p>Chiara rolls onto her side to face him, pulling away from their kiss. “Can I ask you a serious question?” 2D backs away from her but nods, curious. “Why did you let him come back?” 2D sighs, rolling onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He’s been dreading this question, it’s inevitable, he realized that a long time ago.</p><p>There are many reasons Murdoc was welcomed back into the band, both on personal and professional levels, he just isn’t sure what he is comfortable sharing with Chiara. He’s put himself in a tough spot though, never mentioning his relationship history with Murdoc. He has an irrational fear of letting her know, scared that she won’t accept that side of him. “We decided as a group, how we decide everything. Talked it out, he was pretty convincing that he’s turned over a new leaf. I mean, for the most part he has, but everyone has bad days.”</p><p>Chiara scoffs, “Bad days? Most people’s bad days involve maybe a little grumpiness, a good cry or napping all day. Assaulting their friends is more than just a bad day, Stu. Plus, his nasty ass ruined my clothes.” He’s beginning to get frustrated with this conversation already, knowing it’s one he can’t win with her limited information. He thinks that even with all the information, she’ll still have trouble accepting his answer, maybe even more so.</p><p>“Just drop it, okay?” 2D snaps, not wanting to talk about this anymore. His erection completely gone now, he’s frustrated that he’s upset, when a minute ago he was so happy Chiara said she loves him and had his back against Murdoc. This is so typical of Murdoc, forever being a paradox in his life. “Lets just go drink,” he suggests, leaving their room. Chiara sits up to stare after him, confused as always by 2D’s inability to talk about Murdoc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm tired of laying low, let's give the world a show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiara and 2D celebrate their first Valentine's Day.<br/>Murdoc is treading thin ice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, I'd really like to thank every person reading this fic. Whether you're a silent reader, a kudos dropper or the even more rare, elusive comment dropper- I appreciate you.<br/>I put a lot of time, effort and care into everything I write and this is no exception.<br/>So, thanks again!!</p><p>Side note- I'm participating in Kinktober. I've decided to use it as an exploration on the back story of 2D and Murdoc as it pertains to MFEO's canon. The pieces can be read as individual shorts, but they are meant as a supplement to this story. </p><p>Anyway, here is part 6- please enjoy!</p><p>@classicalchiara on Instagram</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>M.F.E.O.</strong>
</p><p>Part 6- I'm tired of laying low, let's give the world a show</p><p> </p><p>Russel tries to stop her, but Noodle is too livid and needs to confront Murdoc about what happened earlier. She’s determined in her march up the hall toward Murdoc’s room. She’s honestly more annoyed that she even had to have this conversation with him. “Noodle, you know that’s only going to make it worse if you go in there angry like this,” Russel says, following her in case she needs the backup, knowing full well she can handle Murdoc.</p><p>She slams her balled up fist against his bedroom door, “I don’t care!” She says, tapping her foot as he takes his sweet time answering. Hearing the knock on the door, he’s not surprised since he’s been expecting some kind of repercussion from his actions earlier. He opens it to see Noodle and Russel, Noodle red in the face, her fists clenched tight. If this were any other person, he wouldn’t care but he’s well aware that Noodle could waste him with a flick of her finger.</p><p>Hiding that, however, Murdoc rolls his eyes, “What do you lot want?” He asks, walking back toward the chair in the corner of the room. Noodle stomps over to stand above him, needing the elevated position to really drive her point home.</p><p>“What you did to D today was uncalled for! For fucks sake Murdoc!” She punches him in the arm, an outlet for her anger so she didn’t just straight up strangle him. “And in front of Chiara? You should be ashamed, but I know that’s too much to ask for from you!” Russel wraps a hand around her shoulder, nudging Noodle a few steps away from Murdoc, afraid she’s about to really hurt him.</p><p>He saw her lip quiver as 2D clutched at his already well damaged skull after Murdoc smashed his bass against him, it’s a look in her eyes he hadn’t seen for almost fifteen years. “Muds, my man, when we accepted you back after you guys returned from Patagonia, you promised us that it was going to be different now. That ain’t different, man. That’s the same old shit! D didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>Murdoc rolls his eyes again, crossing his arm in defense, much to Russel’s annoyance. “Come on, guys! Sure he did!” Murdoc will never admit it, but the move was calculated against Chiara more than 2D, he was just the collateral damage in his plan. “Just because he thinks he’s hot shit now, doesn’t mean he just gets to choose how the record sounds without any input.”</p><p>Noodle growls in frustration, the old man just won’t change! “You were playing too high! D was right! I swear, Murdoc, if we didn’t have this album to finish, I’d throw you out of here myself!” She’s trying not to shout, but what she saw shook her to her core, made her feel fifteen and terrified again that Murdoc was about to cross the point of no return.</p><p>Murdoc has been keeping to himself so much lately, not that it was any different than any other time, but he seems determined to stay separated from everyone else in the house. She isn’t going to argue with that, everyone is generally happy to deal with less Murdoc and his bad attitude, but since Chiara arrived, it seems to Noodle that something changed inside him.</p><p>Russel shakes his head as he watches Noodle pace in frustration. “Muds, you have to think more about what you do and how it affects other people! You’re a grown ass man, you can’t just be going around hitting 2D whenever he upsets you. It’s been years and years since I’ve seen you act like that around him, why today?”</p><p>Russell really wants to know, he works hard to make sure that each other his band mates know he wants them to have their own lives, be their own people, so he stays out of the drama between 2D and Murdoc as much as he can, but when it bleeds over into work like that, he has to take a stand somewhere.</p><p>“Oh fuck off, Russ. It was just a little reminder about whose band this is, hm? I may have been gone for a moment but let’s not forget, you lot would be nowhere without me. I made this band,” he stands up a crosses to Noodle, “and you need me,” he says, sticking a finger in her face.</p><p>She clenches her jaw, feeling her blood boil. How dare he! “I’d give anything to have Ace back in my life every day, you should try to be more careful, or I may be forced to make that reality again.” Russel looks at Noodle with gentle surprise, those are harsh words, but he can admit they needed to be said.</p><p>Murdoc tries to appear unfazed, but its already been on his mind that he’s easily replaceable now, and that Noodle would be more than happy to have her boyfriend around all the time instead of him. “Go ahead and try it, kiddo. Ace knows where his loyalties lie.” He says, pointing them to the door. Noodle starts to shake, hating that what he was implying was stronger than her own relationship. They take one last look at him before leaving the lonely old man to his thoughts.</p><p>*****</p><p>Noodle is losing her patience as she tries to explain the melody in her head, seeing 2D isn’t paying any attention. His pearlescent eyes are focused just beyond the paper she’s pointing at, he has that far off look in his eyes from thinking too hard. “Hello, 2D?” she says, snapping her fingers at him. He shakes his head, trying to focus back down on the task at hand, aiming his empty gaze toward Noodle, “Where are you right now?”</p><p>Rubbing his eyes in frustration, he mumbles, “Sorry, Noodle! Sorry, I’ve been trying to think about what I’m going to do for Chiara for Valentine’s Day.” Noodle sighs, as much as she’s been enjoying Chiara’s company around the house, having another girl around has been great, she’s frustrated over how it’s been distracting 2D. He falls into pockets of creativity, going a few hours where he works straight through, but then falls out of it for several more hours and doing nothing but talking or thinking about Chiara.</p><p>Noodle assumes this behavior is temporary since they’ve been in this honeymoon period, but it’s still something that’s been bugging her. She’s even been complaining to Ace, who kept stating he didn’t want to be dragged into it, but she needs to talk to a neutral third party about it. “Um, well, maybe a weekend getaway would be nice? I’ve been trying to convince Ace to take me somewhere for Valentine’s for years now,” she says, realizing she’s about to get off topic.</p><p>2D nods in agreeance, getting away from Kong and Murdoc even just for the weekend sounds like a great idea. “She’d probably like that, but I also really want to get her a gift. What do you get for a woman who has everything?”</p><p>Murdoc sighs with an eyeroll, causing everyone to look at him as he picks up his bass. “Liquor, you idiot.” Murdoc says.</p><p>“What?” 2D asks.</p><p>“She loves to drink, right? Get the woman the nicest bottle of whiskey you can find, guaranteed panty dropper.” Noodle scrunches up her nose at Murdoc’s statement, she’s always hated when they mention sexual things around her, she’d rather not think about that.</p><p>“Surprised to hear you even suggest anything,” Noodle quips, sitting back with her arms crossed.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” He knows Noodle well enough to know she’s onto him, but he’ll never give her the satisfaction of confirming her suspicions.</p><p>“It’s just that you really seem to hate her. I don’t think I’ve seen you be nice to her once. If I didn’t know you so well, I’d almost think you had a crush on her or something.” 2D whips his head around with a few confused blinks at Noodle’s statement. Thinking as hard as his brain would allow, besides the recent psychical assault, Murdoc didn’t treat<br/>Chiara much different than himself.</p><p>Murdoc can feel his cheeks burn, “Oh, give me a break. I could care less about the bird.” That is absurd, so what if he liked wanking to them having it off, that doesn’t mean he’s got a crush on her. It means more about how he still feels about 2D.</p><p>******</p><p>2D enlists Noodle’s help to book a room at a place called The Exhibitionist Hotel for their weekend getaway. He wants to surprise Chiara but thinks better of it in case she has too much work to take the weekend off. Everything between Chiara and Murdoc has been getting too convoluted for 2D’s liking, he’s dying for some true alone time with her.</p><p><br/>Later that evening, they’re lying in bed enjoying a rare quiet moment as Chiara snuggles up to 2D, only realizing in her comfort just how exhausted she is. This week at work has been pure hell for her with deadlines and a workload that seems unfair for one person, plus her home life hasn’t been the most stellar with Murdoc doubling down on being grumpy and moody with her. The tension between them was really starting to wear her down.</p><p>He pulls her in tighter, kissing her hair. “Fancy a getaway this weekend?” Chiara tilts her head back to look at him, she can tell he’s high as a kite, his eyes also get a faint redness to them when he’s stoned.</p><p>“I’m so backed up with work, I honestly don’t think I’ll ever catch up, anyway,” she feels a pulse behind her eye that only seems to flare up when she’s thinking about her job. “For what?”</p><p>“Its Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” Chiara blinks, forgetting all about that holiday until just now.</p><p>“Oh, shit, is it? Aw baby,” she kisses his cheek, “did you plan us a retreat?”</p><p>He shrugs, smiling, “if you pack a bag, I might take you somewhere.”</p><p>It gives Chiara great pleasure to wake up the next day and leave Charles a voicemail stating that she will not be in today, choosing instead to spend her first Valentine’s Day with 2D not at work. Grabbing their bags, he leads her out front to where a car is already waiting to take them to the hotel, Murdoc sits on the balcony above them, watching with envy as the driver places their bags in the boot, the pair kissing on the sidewalk until the driver opens the door for them.</p><p>2D lets her slide in first, scooting in beside her as the driver then shuts the door. The couple spend their ride to their hotel getting handsy and snogging, all of 2D’s stressors, between the album, Murdoc and not getting to spend enough time with Chiara, melt away the further they get from Kong.</p><p>Chiara notices a considerable number of eyes on them as they walk through the lobby, shrugging it off considering 2D is an eye-catching person. He takes her hand as they walk to the elevators, realizing it had been a while since he’s been able to hold her hand, so he pulls her close as the elevator takes them to the top floor.</p><p>The room was up one more flight of stairs and once inside, Chiara spots a very expensive bottle of Campbelltown Springbank whiskey and a huge bouquet of wildflowers, on the small glass table by the entrance to the suite, the little card addressed to her. She plucks it from the plastic stand, feeling 2D’s arms wrap around her waist. “The flowers are so beautiful, baby,” she turns around to kiss him, so impressed that he didn’t get her the standard of roses and chocolates and even more impressed that he thought to do it at all.</p><p>“You don’t strike me as a roses kind of woman,” he says, “but the whiskey was actually Murdoc’s idea.” Chiara feels something stir in her hearing him mentioning Murdoc thinking up a gift for her, she just isn’t sure what. </p><p>
  <em>Chiara, this is the first year in my life that Valentine’s Day has any true meaning, thank you for being in my life, I can’t wait to see where it takes us. - Stuart.</em>
</p><p>She stands on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, blinking back a few surprising tears. “Thank you, Stu. This is all so sweet, baby.”</p><p>Chiara’s last relationship barely passed as one, she spent her last Valentine’s Day with him at some pub where he openly hit on other women in front of her.</p><p>2D peers around the suite for a moment, there wasn’t much to see besides all the surfaces he’s going to have his way with her on.</p><p>“You know, we could shag out here,” he says, peering onto the large balcony overlooking South Kensington.</p><p>“I want to shag you on every surface of this room,” she says, jumping up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.</p><p>They kiss as he holds her tight, walking them into the dimly lit, darkly decorated bedroom, falling onto the bed. There’s a bathtub backed by a wall length mirror on the other side of the room, something Chiara is particularly excited to utilize.</p><p>2D already has a hand up her shirt, pinching her nipples and sucking on her neck. “I want to fuck in there,” she says, pointing to the tub.</p><p>Still kissing her neck and nipping at her collar bone, he mumbles, “we have all day tomorrow to do that.”</p><p>Grinding himself against her leg, she can tell he’s feeling too impatient to wait for a tub to fill. She fumbles with his jeans before he kicks them off, sliding her skirt up her thighs, yanking off her panties.</p><p>Dipping his hand down to feel her wetness, he’s in no mood for foreplay, already plenty turned on over the idea of a weekend getaway without any of the usual distractions.</p><p>He slams his length inside of her, causing her to yell out, throwing her legs around his waist. He tucks his face into her neck, panting against her ear.</p><p>Chiara loves feeling dwarfed by his long limbs in this position, giving in to his thrusts, allowing him to use her just as he needed.</p><p>******</p><p>“There’s a car waiting for us downstairs, I made us dinner reservations” 2D says, reluctantly getting his clothes back on. He isn’t going to tell her Noodle made the reservations.</p><p><br/>Chiara notices again that there is a lot of people staring at them as they make their way hand in hand into the restaurant.</p><p>Living in a bubble worked for her for so many years, she had a rarely used Instagram and wasn’t into paying much attention to the lives of celebrities, so when she catches people pointing at 2D out of the corner of her eye, even seeing someone try to snap a covert picture of them, it gives her a very wary feeling.</p><p>She had no idea who 2D was when he came up to her in Beirut, she still hasn’t done much personal research into his past, fearing others opinions of the man she’s been getting to know will have some effect on her and her feelings for him.</p><p>As they sit down, she shifts under an uncomfortable number of stares. She catches a group of younger looking girls trying to covertly hold up their phones to snap pictures of them. “Stu,” she nudges him under the table, “those people over there are taking pictures of you,” Chiara says, not sure if he even took mind of things like that.</p><p>He doesn’t turn to look, but shrugs. “Yeah, I’m sure.” She’s taken back by how unphased he is, the size of his fame still not clear to her. “Don’t be surprised if someone tries to reach out to you for comments later. All those soddin’ gossip sites are always trying to ‘figure’ us out or catch us doing something crazy. I blame Murdoc for that.” Chiara can’t help her laugh, sure Murdoc brought a lot of unwanted bad attention to the band over the years.</p><p>She orders a neat double whiskery as they wait for their food, the longer they sit, the more her nerves are getting the best of her. “You okay with all of this? I know it can be overwhelming,” 2D asks, taking her hand in his. She nods, not sure if she is.</p><p>Downing her drink, she shrugs, “I guess so. I mean, I love you. If this is part of loving you, I’ll have to learn to live with it, right?” After a few more drinks, Chiara thinks she may want to confront everyone staring at them, probably counts as the negative attention 2D referred to. By the time dessert arrives, she’s more than ready to get back to the hotel and back into their bubble.</p><p>Chiara is unsteady on her feet as they try to leave the restaurant, 2D putting his arm around her to keep her steady, like he’s already an old pro at dealing with a less than sober date. As the door opens onto the sidewalk, they pair are blinded by a sudden rush of bright flashbulbs, the people behind the cameras shouting questions at 2D. So many are talking at once.</p><p>“Hey, 2D! Who’s your date?”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s this one’s name?”</p><p>“Stu, where’s Murdoc? Left him alone on Valentine’s Day?” The question makes her whip her head around but 2D continues to push through. She shields her eyes from the flashes, looking up at 2D who keeps dragging her away beside him, ignoring their questions. He seems irked by the questions as their car pulls up.</p><p>He shuts the door, taking a big sigh.“ Sorry about all that. Someone in the restaurant must’ve tipped them off.” Chiara is shocked, annoyed at that Murdoc question as it sticks in her craw.</p><p>The car pulls up out front of the hotel, the couple seeing a few photographers standing around the entrance. Chiara’s brain is in overdrive at this, realizing tonight for the first time that she has no clue what she’s got herself into.</p><p>“What do we do?” She asks, because she is realizing she doesn’t know 2D as he relates to his fame, figuring it safer to ask him what he’s thinking. He knows he has two choices, there is always the private entrance so they can get inside undetected, or they can give the paps what they came for.</p><p>He opens the door and holds his hand out for her, the cameras behind them starting to flash in their direction. As she stands to face him, he wraps his fingers behind her neck, kissing her deep, Chiara smiling into their kiss as the cameras behind them start snapping even faster, creating a crowd around them. He breaks their kiss but stays there, his heart swelling knowing in no time these pictures are going to be flooding their fan’s social media. Finally, 2D has someone he wants them to see.</p><p>******</p><p>By the time they get back to their room, Chiara is already pulling he panties off, leaving them lay by the top of the steps. 2D wastes no time moving on her, lifting her dress up to expose her, dropping in haste to his knees, snaking his tongue out to taste her as she holds herself up against the door frame.</p><p>He reaches back and unzips her dress, sliding in down her body, pressing her to bend over the side of the bed, Chiara spreading her legs on instinct. He slips two fingers inside her tight wetness, loving the way she gasps as she grips the bedsheets, gritting her teeth. “I’d like your cock better,” she hisses over her shoulder.</p><p>2D grabs a handful of her hair, tugging back so she’s forced to arch her back, her round ass lifting up and he increases the pace with his fingers, causing her to bite her lip. It’s the first time he’s shown a little force, much to Chiara’s delight. Rough sex was her favorite and least utilized form of sex.</p><p>He stands behind her, kicking off his own pants, pulling back on her hair as he slides his cock into her wetness, pulling until she can no longer rely on her hands to hold her steady, 2D thrusting into her hard enough to make her stand on her toes. He reaches around and grabs her breast with his free hand, taking her nipple between his fingers and pulling, twisting, hearing her hiss at the sensation, testing the waters for how much she wanted.</p><p>He pulls out of her, letting her fall forward back down to the mattress, crawling in beside her, laying down. She scurries to her knees, bending over to take his cock into her mouth, licking her own juices off him as he grips at her hair, guiding her head. She uses her free hand to jerk him, sucking with vigor, obsessed with his grunts and moans.</p><p><br/>“Chiara,” he whines, but she doesn’t stop, wanting him to finish in her mouth. Using her tongue to circle the head, she pulls her teeth away as much as possible, bobbing and jerking until she feels his hips rising off the bed, hearing him gasp out, his nails digging against her scalp.</p><p>She slides her mouth off of him, jerking a little harder, squeezing some pre-cum from him to help him fuck her fist better. “You want to come in my mouth, baby?” she mews, watching him nod in desperation. “Mm,” she leans down and licks the tip, “I can’t wait to taste you.” Parting her lips, she slides him back into her waiting mouth, continuing her expert jerking and sucking until his body tensed, rapping his fingers against her, unable to make words to warn her as he lets loose in her eager mouth.</p><p>She swallows, leaning back and watching him clutch at the sheets as his orgasm subsides. “Fuck, that was amazing,” 2D sighs, still catching his breath. Chiara smiles, tucking into his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah? My ex didn’t appreciate that.”</p><p>“What? Why? Was he soddin’ dead?” 2D asks, incredulous. After that, tomorrow, he’s going out to buy her the biggest ring she can carry on one finger.</p><p>“Kind of? I don’t know, sometimes I had to practically beg him to fuck me.”</p><p>“That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. What an arsehole.” Chiara can’t help her smile, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you for surprising me with this weekend. It was really thoughtful of you.”</p><p>“Can’t take all the credit, it was Noodle’s idea. Said she’s mentioned it to Ace, but he’s never followed through.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Ace, he’s Noodle’s boyfriend, he also played bass for us while Murdoc was in jail.” Chiara had no idea but that seemed like basic information she never bothered to find out on her own. She isn’t totally surprised to hear Noodle has a boyfriend, she just never spoke of him.</p><p>Chiara also didn’t know Murdoc has been in jail, her mind reeling over the possibilities of how he ended up in there. “Murdoc wasn’t exactly happy to hear about them dating, he’s the one who introduced them and Noodle was the one who was able to convince him to join the band. I’m sure you’ll get to meet him someday.”</p><p>The pair spend the rest of their night nude, occasionally kissing, touching, exploring each other in a stress free, uninterrupted location. For 2D, there really wasn’t any better feeling. He’s spent the better part of last year alone and traveling never imagining his trip to Beirut would produce the life he’s experiencing now.</p><p>He’s spent far too many years trying to cling to an ideal of what he wanted with Murdoc, and always allowing Murdoc to call the shots because he’s been so desperate to feel what he’s currently feeling with Chiara. Murdoc was like a drug addiction he needed to shake. There were times when the high was so good between them, they just ended up chasing that over and over but never quite getting the same result.</p><p>It’s different with Chiara, they’d been together for over six months now and everything is still going well, he wonders how long that can hold out now that they’re living together.</p><p>“I’m going to get that whiskey,” she says, pulling on a black silk robe. He watches her leave the room, a lightness in his heart he’s never had before. She comes back with two tumblers with ice, pouring them a generous double. 2D hates whiskey, but for the weekend, he’ll do anything if it makes Chiara smile.</p><p>She pulls her hair into a messy bun as she walks to the tub sitting in front of a large ornate half-mirror, the visual of two nude Chiara’s leaning over the tub on the other side of the room. He stares part in wonder and another in awe of her comfortability with him.</p><p>She starts pouring in bubbles, the room filling with a flowery scent as they expand across the water’s surface. She sits on the edge of the tub, watching the bubbles multiply as she sips her whiskey, feeling a peace she hasn’t since long before her Dad died.</p><p>Turning the water off, she beckons 2D over to her. He falters, only because he isn’t sure what’s expected of him in this moment. She puts a lofi station on over the speaker they brought along, admiring his lanky limbs as he approaches her. “You have to get in first since you’re taller,” she smiles, sensing his hesitation. This marks only the second time they’ve been truly alone together.</p><p>He slides down under the bubbles, as Chiara slides in front of him, resting her back against his chest. 2d slides his hands across her thighs, assuming they were going to get busy in here but Chiara takes his hands into her own, entwining their fingers. He’s trying not to be perplexed but he’s never done a romantic Valentine’s weekend before; he just guesses he should follow her lead. “What do we do now?” Chiara can’t help her smile.</p><p>Trying to snuggle up against him tighter, she suggests, “we relax.”</p><p>He shifts, looking for a more comfortable seat on his own bony ass, he knees jutting out above the rim. “I’m not very good at relaxing,” he says, looking at their reflection beside them. He loves how Chiara looks next to him, her tan skin against his pale skin, her blue eyes piercing through her lopsided fringe as she scoops up a handful of bubbles and blowing them off her hand. “I guess now is the best time to try,” he says, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She nods, laying her head back against his shoulder and closing her eyes, so he wraps his arms tighter around her waist, nudging his face into her hair.</p><p>A few minutes pass as neither one of them moves, Chiara can feel 2D’s heart beating against her back as he closes his eyes, trying so hard to relax and be in the moment, recalling the days he used to practice mediation.</p><p>He starts getting restless, wiggling his toes so he doesn’t disturb Chiara. After a few more minutes, he lets his hands start to do what they want, rubbing the inside of her thighs, his fingers sliding along her torso and cupping her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingertips. She moans softly before pulling his hand away. She no doubt wants to shag some more, but establishing deeper intimacy is a subconscious goal for her this weekend.</p><p>He huffs, impatient over their current state. She smiles at him in the mirror, pulling his hand out of the water, taking the moment to really study his fingers. She’s always impressed at how well he takes care of his fingernails, even painting them on occasion, plus she’s caught him filing them almost daily. She starts applying gentle pressure, pressing her fingers against the tense muscles in his palms, he freezes in the mirror out of the corner of her eye, taken back by this turn of events.</p><p>She continues her gentle massage, studying the wrinkled skin of his finger joints, noting the yellowing between his pointer and middle fingers from over thirty years of smoking cigarettes. She presses her fingers up along each of his fingers, causing him to bite his lip and soften under her touch, the tension in his forearm and hand going slack.</p><p>He leans his head forward against hers, nuzzling into her hair once more. “No one has ever given me a hand massage before,” he mumbles, feeling his cock harden at the thought of being this pampered by the woman he loves. He could really get used to this lifestyle. She smiles, enjoying this quiet moment, knowing that those are rare indeed. She picks up his other hand, rubbing his knuckles and his palm, looking the mirror to see him slumped over her, his eyes closed, breath even.</p><p>In his relaxed state, 2D makes a promise to himself that he’s going to hang on to this moment for as long as he can, the realization that all the bad shit, all the pain, all the sorrow he’d ever felt was because one day he’d be sitting in this moment, thankful that he is getting the opportunity to know the difference.</p><p>As she continues her gentle massage, 2D can’t take much more of this. Having been staring at her in the mirror through half-lidded eyes, he kisses her shoulder and across her neck, watching her skin respond with goosebumps.</p><p>She places his hand back in the water, this time letting him feel her up, arching her back as he pinches at her nipples. Chiara scoots to her knees, turning around in the tub and crawling up to straddle 2D, offering him her breasts. A quick smile flashes on his face before taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking it between his lips, his hands grabbing palmfuls of her ass.</p><p>She moans, taking his cock in her hand, stroking him, feeling his moan against her skin. He moves to her other breast, enveloping them in his mouth. Her tits were the best he’d ever seen, if she would let him he’d just suck on them for hours.</p><p>She maneuvers herself onto his cock, the water making her movements feel slower, trying to bounce on him but she found it most comfortable to slide all the way down with a gentle grind. 2D didn’t seem to notice either way. She lets her head lull back, glancing at their union in the mirror.</p><p>He released her breasts, wrapping both arms around her waist as she continued her grind, his lips finding her neck, his tongue trailing across her collarbone. Their lips crashing together, the most passionate thing about 2D is always his kiss. She was starting to notice the gradients, how he kissed her was reflective of his mood for the day. This kiss unique in its gentle possessiveness, it’s a wordless bond that she tucks away in her heart, hoping to revisit this feeling often in the future.</p><p>He pulls away, taking her face in his hands as his pearlescent eyes search hers, Chiara grits her teeth and rides him harder, watching his lips part in a silent gasp. “I- I love you,” he whispers, leaning his forehead against hers, the sound of the words falling from his lips between pleased gasps made Chiara’s whole stomach backflip, an intense wave of pure joy coursing through her.</p><p>They grip at each other in desperation, connected so deep both physically and emotionally, Chiara manages to find her own voice. “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Stormy Days Ain't Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2D and Chiara face the consequences of going public with their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Wow, I'm super sorry for the gaps in chapters. Between getting behind on Kinktober and lots of things happening in my personal life, writing has been a super struggle!</p><p>Please enjoy! I will try to get the next chapter out before the end of the month!</p><p>@classicalchiara on Instagram</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MFEO </strong>
</p><p>Part 7- The Stormy Days Ain't Over</p><p> </p><p>Just getting done with her weekly FaceTime with Ace, Noodle kicks back in bed, pulling the covers up to settle in for some aimless scrolling until sleep claims her, when she’s bombarded with Instagram notifications, several dozen pop up in a few seconds.</p><p>Alarmed, she clicks on her notifications to see people tagging her in the same picture, some comments asking “@watashinoodle @gorillaz WHAT IS GOING ON?” and “@watashinoodle @gorillaz WHO IS SHE?” and varying degrees of questions. Once she opens the accompanying picture, she gasps, sitting up in bed.</p><p>It’s 2D and Chiara snogging outside of The Exhibitionist, the very hotel she helped him book for their romantic getaway, surrounded by a group of photographers. She rolls her eyes, mentally kicking herself. Of course they were papped, she should’ve known better than to send them to one of the trendiest hotels in the city.</p><p>Stomping in the hallway diverts her attention from her phone as her door flings open. “What the bloody fuck!” Murdoc shouts as he walks in, clad only in his boots and a pair of dirty underwear. “This is your fault!” His face is red and sweaty, Noodle assumes it’s from a generous helping of alcohol and the swelling of jealousy or frustration over 2D’s new, now very public love.</p><p>Tossing her blankets away, she asks “How? How is this my fault?”</p><p>Murdoc huffs, annoyed with her purposeful deflection. “This ‘getaway’ was your idea!”</p><p>She stands to confront him, trying to shove him back into the hallway, wanting him to leave her room so she can get to sleep. “Come on, Murdoc, like I knew they’d get photographed. Besides, what do you care?” Murdoc snaps his mouth shut, he and Noodle staring at each other in wordless conversation. She knows damn well why he cares so much; she even called him out on it the other day.</p><p>It’s pathetic the lengths he’s been going to try and eradicate her that haven’t worked in the slightest. “I don’t care about them, I care about shifting focus from what’s important, the music! We’re working on a fucking revolution and he’s out there mucking about with that bird!”</p><p>She shrugs with a dismissive laugh. “It’s Valentine’s Day! It’s the first one for him that’s worth celebrating.” Murdoc grimaces, his mind going back to Valentine’s Day 2006 when 2D tried to present him with flowers and a bottle of gin. Murdoc threw the flowers away but took the gin and shoved 2D right out of the tour bus.</p><p>“Yeah, well, that doesn’t excuse this. Now all anyone is going to want to talk about is who this bird is and how 2D feels about her.” He sticks his tongue out in disgust.</p><p>“Uh-huh, and does that bother you more because of 2D or Chiara?” She crosses her arms, not about to let him get away with being enraged without bringing up the true reason why.</p><p>He shakes his head to appear bewildered, but his eyes betray him. “What are you even talking about?”</p><p>“You treat her the exact same way you treat 2D. I’m beginning to think I was right earlier; you do have a big crush on her! You can’t decide who you’re more jealous of, can you?” Murdoc snarls, Noodle satisfied that she’s hit the nail on the head.</p><p>He quips, “That’s preposterous! I don’t give a flying fuck about either one of them, this is about the band!” He storms out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him causing Noodle to laugh, he only just confirmed how right she is! She’s bothered to realize though that he’s a little right. She’s crazy happy for 2D, finding someone he’s comfortable and happy enough with to step out officially with, but it’s not the best look for them right now. It seems contrived with the new album coming out this year.</p><p>******</p><p>Chiara peels herself off 2D as the car stops out front of Kong. Still in their horny, loved up state, the pair walk hand in hand into the building, hoping to beeline for their room to shag until daylight, but they’re stopped by Noodle in the hallway. The look on her face prompts a sigh from 2D, “What is it?” He’s hoping this will only take a second.</p><p>“To be honest with you, I’m a little annoyed. I can’t speak for Russel, though. I haven’t gotten to talk to him yet, but you should’ve checked with all of us before going public like that.” Chiara steps forward, curious as to what Noodle has to be annoyed about right now. “Everyone is talking,” she adds with a knowing nod.</p><p>The couple exchange glances before 2D shrugs. “So? That was kind of the whole point.” Noodle sighs, 2D’s general obtuseness annoying given the situation.</p><p>“D, you aren’t the only one in this band, in case you’ve forgotten, again.” Chiara shoots him a curious glance, what could Noodle mean by that? “We have a record coming out this year, that should be the main topic. We’re nothing without focusing on the music.”</p><p>“Noods, I’m not disagreeing but this isn’t about you, or Gorillaz. This is between us,” he says, gesturing to Chiara, who is trying to pull it together from his point of view, but she’s more upset that her living among them is causing any kind of unnecessary discourse.</p><p>“It would be if we were anyone else, doing anything else. Plus, Murdoc is on one of his tirades about it,” giving them fair warning. Murdoc being angry was one thing, that was his usual state of being, but what he decides to do with that anger is where the problem lies. “I’m just trying to let you know what’s going on before Murdoc finds you.” 2D shrugs again, causing Noodle’s cheeks to flush. She places a hand on his forearm, “I’m very happy for you, but you know there’s more to it.”</p><p>2D’s face falls, and Chiara notices him try to stuff it away. “Yeah, thanks,” he’s noncommittal, teetering under Noodle’s gaze. Chiara can’t help but feel like she’s missing a joke, or a key piece of information that would cause 2D to react like this. These are the kind of feelings she always wants to toss on the back burner as they were happening, hoping to deal with it later when things made more sense.</p><p>Taking Chiara’s hand in a rushed huff, his usual hurried steps a little faster as he’s trying to avoid any more confrontation about this topic, all his hopes for the rest of the evening dashed.</p><p>2D has his hand on the doorknob to their bedroom, “Oi!” He hesitates, debating on pretending he didn’t hear the objection, but knowing the repercussions of ignoring an annoyed Murdoc are way worse. “Stu!” Chiara doesn’t remove her gaze from 2D, a craving for an ice-cold glass of whiskey coming on strong as she sees him grimace at Murdoc’s voice. He turns with a flinch, preparing to be assaulted by either a bottle or a fist, but is surprised as Murdoc’s attention is diverted, his claw-like nail jutting in Chiara’s face. “You! This is your fucking fault!”</p><p>2D smacks his haggard finger from her face, wincing as Murdoc turns an awed gaze to him. “Leave her alone,” 2D’s bravado overshadowed by the undercurrent of begging in his tone as Chiara’s attention is redirected to Murdoc’s sweaty, inebriated face.</p><p>Drunk Chiara thought that 2D embracing her on the evening London street, kissing her for all the world to see was a large, sweeping romantic gesture. These reactions are something sober Chiara hates, so she’s made a resolve to get drunk again. “You’re right, as I’m sure something that pathetic could have only been your SHIT idea, Stu!”</p><p>Chiara steps forward, unable to let Murdoc bulldoze the conversation. “What’s really your problem right now?”</p><p>His brow furrows in frustration, baring his teeth at her as he growls, “You! This!” He points between them. “We have a bloody album to finish and you’re off on a pathetic getaway, taking all the attention away from all the work we’re doing!” Chiara’s put off by the bands’ insistence that there is something wrong with her and Stu being public with their relationship, something deeper at work here than she can wrap her head around.</p><p>All the color drains from 2D’s face as Murdoc leers at them, he looks worn out and guilty, a far cry from the man she’s spent the weekend with who, someone bubbling with love and happiness. He doesn’t say anything as he pushes into their room, not waiting for her as he disappears into the bathroom. Confused, Chiara turns back to Murdoc, a smug look on his face. “Why do you like to see him like that?”</p><p>He feigns stupidity at her comment, “See him like what? He knows what he did,” with that, Murdoc staggers away from her. She watches him go, more confused than ever. Wanting that drink in a bad way, she makes a quick run to the kitchen, deciding on two shots of whatever whiskey she pulls out of the freezer, before pouring a tumbler almost full of the brown liquid.</p><p>She’s tipsy by the time she’s back to her room, noting with sadness that 2D is already in bed, the blanket pulled up over his head, she can just make out a tuft of blue hair poking out the top. She gulps down the rest of her drink before stripping down to her underwear and climbing into bed, rolling onto her side facing 2D. She waits a moment before tugging the blanket from his face, surprised to see he’s wide awake.</p><p>He lulls his head to the side to catch her gaze, the strong smell of whiskey permeating from her causing him to be both nostalgic and warm, yet over-emotional and on edge. All the beauty, comfort and joy he’d had over the weekend zapped away the instant he stepped foot into Kong, a sad but fitting conclusion to his weekend.</p><p>Sensing his discomfort, Chiara runs her nails through his sparce chest hair, trying to soothe him the only way she knows how. She scoots in closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, loving his natural scent. Pressing her lips to his bare shoulder, he sighs in small content, trying to remember what the whole getaway had been about: getting closer to Chiara, solidifying their love.</p><p>Taking her hand, he kisses her knuckles, willing every feeling and emotion back from their getaway. “I love you, Stu,” Chiara says it, even though she’s nervous about what it means this evening.</p><p>Tucking his fingers under her chin, he pulls her lips to his, kissing her deep, pecking for a moment before she settles back into him. “I love you, Chiara.”</p><p>******</p><p>The Monday morning sun is the most unwelcome sight to Chiara, who’s barely been sober since Friday morning, making today’s hangover intense. She groans, sitting up in bed, chugging from the room temperature water on her nightstand. 2D’s hand reaches out for her, trying to pull her back into bed with him but she wriggles from his grip. “Do you really have to go?” he whines, his voice groggy.</p><p>They’d had such an amazing weekend until they came home last night, he just wants to lay in bed and forget that anything else exists for a while. She leans over to kiss his cheek, pushing herself to standing, pausing to gather her strength.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s Monday again,” she sighs, walking to the bathroom. She kicks at the empty toilet paper rolls and bits of paper laying on the floor, sighing at the mess all over the counter of dry toothpaste, strands of hair everywhere. She brushes her teeth, staring at the flecks all over the mirror, wondering why she hasn’t hired that maid service yet. While taking his morning pills, he watches Chiara get dressed in her ‘human suit’, loving the way her pencil skirts and blouses always accentuate her curves.</p><p>“I wonder how many people in your office have thought about how sexy you look every day,” he smiles, leaning against the headboard.</p><p>“Gross, I hope no one.”</p><p>“What? I guarantee all those white beards in that board room have definitely thought about you naked. They wish they could get their hands on you, not that I blame them.”</p><p>“Well, lucky for you, you already know what I look like naked.” He walks to her, pulling her in tight, his hand guiding her eyes to his.</p><p>“Can you refresh my memory, is not that great after all.” They kiss, she allows herself a minute to enjoy herself, knowing the rest of the day she’d be thinking about this moment and wishing she were still in it.</p><p>Moaning, she presses him away. “I really have to go, babe! you’ve already made me late once,” she wriggles free of his grasp, leaving him in their room, pouting. She walks out to see Murdoc sitting on the couch in the living room, deep into some book titled Where’s the Truth? He doesn’t acknowledge her, which is just as well, she’s still holding a grudge from their fight. 2D comes around the corner in jeans and a button down, putting his shoes on as he reaches the kitchen.</p><p>He’s having some cognitive trouble this morning, the mixture of medication and several hits from the bowl putting him that sweet spot for creating, but a dumb spot for most other functions. “Chiara, can you fix my buttons?” he walks over to her, fumbling with his shirt, tongue jutting out in concentration. She pulls her coat on, about to leave for work but stops to help him fix his shirt, as he kisses her nose.</p><p>Murdoc is watching them out of the corner of his eye, annoyed that confronting them last night seemed to have little effect. Wanting to gag at their show of cuteness, he walks to the kitchen, grabbing a glass to pour himself a generous drink, preferring to watch them shag instead. Chiara smiles as 2D walks away, his kiss on her nose leaving her with a lingering fuzzy feeling. As she gathers her bags for work, Murdoc snorts behind her, turning to see him leaning against the kitchen counter, clinking the ice in his glass. “You like taking care of that grown man-baby, eh?” She blinks before turning away from his gaze.</p><p>“I enjoy seeing him happy if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>Murdoc guffs, they’re so into each other, neither one of them seems to notice their bad traits yet. “Man can’t even tie his own shoes. Ever notice he doesn’t wear trainers? Everything is a slip on.” She chews on her cheek for moment, face flushing. She hadn’t really noticed until she thought about it just now.</p><p>Murdoc smirks at her pause, she must not have been paying enough attention to her boyfriend after all. He wonders what else she hasn’t noticed. Shaking it off, she’s going to be late for work now. “So what?” she snaps, “I gotta get to work.”</p><p>******</p><p>As Chiara hurries through the glass doors to her office floor, her assistant, Sarah, runs up to her, cheeks red and eyes wild. “Uh, hi, Sarah,” Chiara shoots her a suspicious gaze. Sarah is younger than Chiara by over a decade, sometimes she looks to her to provide knowledge or life experience, but for the most part she’s a diligent worker. Chiara is going to miss her most of all when she finally can step away.</p><p>“You’re dating 2D from the Gorillaz?” She asks, breathless. Fuck! Chiara stops in her tracks, staring at the wild-eyed Sarah, her lips in a tense smile.</p><p>“Uh, Yeah. Guess you saw the pictures, huh?”</p><p>Chiara is trying to make her way to her office, but Sarah is trailing behind her with hurried steps. “He’s so cute, oh my god! I didn’t know he was the boyfriend you kept referring to, you are so lucky!” Chiara stops at her office door, turning to look at Sarah again. The magnitude of 2D’s fame is something she’s been grappling with over the past few days.</p><p>Seeing someone like Sarah, who was always so professional and timid, reduced to a blushing fan girl at the thought of dating 2D is jarring to say the least. “Oh, Charles wants to see you in his office. I almost forgot to tell you!” Sarah laughs.</p><p>“Thank you, Sarah,” Chiara says, closing the door behind her. She takes a deep breath, not prepared for the real world to intrude on her personal life just yet, realizing that it is all just out of her control now that they’ve been seen together. Not looking forward to whatever Charles may want on this particular Monday, she walks into his office trying to appear more put together than she feels.</p><p>“Sit down, Chiara.” Uh-oh, she knew that tone. It was the same one her Father always took when he was about to remind her that her studies are more important than her parties. She really can’t believe she’s in her late 30’s, CEO of this company and still experiencing shame and dread about getting in trouble with a grown up. He shuts his laptop as she sits down, her eyes on the decanter on his desk.</p><p>This conversation would be a lot easier with some hair of the dog. He pulls out his phone and scrolls for a moment before holding it out for her to see the screen. Her stomach drops as she sees the pictures from Friday night. As much as she loves 2D and is proud to be with him, she’s realizing the real world may not take as kindly to it as she hopes. “This is unacceptable, Chiara. You are the face and the CEO of this company. This kind of thing needs board approval! The shareholders are about to riot!”</p><p>Chiara blinks hard at his statement. This is the first time her bubble is starting to pop; she’s realizing that she can’t keep herself sheltered in it forever. “Charles, you’re telling me the board needs to approve my personal life? What the fuck is that?”</p><p>“Your job, Chiara! The shareholders see someone like you with someone like,” he looks down at a post-it note on his desk planner, “Stuart Pot and think the wrong person is in charge here.” Oof, Chiara feels like she’s just been punched in the gut. Flabbergasted, she isn’t sure what she should say here. 2D is everything to her right now, he’s the only thing that makes any sense in her world. Hearing Charles say total strangers are getting bent out of shape over her only comfort in this ever-maddening world, feels a little like drowning.</p><p>The welling of fat tears in her eyes, she shakes her head, wanting to go home right now and be back in the solace that is 2D’s company. “So, what should I do?” Her voice is lost in her throat, the tightening she feels in her chest is agony. Why should she feel shame for finding someone who loves her like 2D does? Why does she need to be made to feel embarrassed by the person she loves right back?</p><p>“We don’t have a lot of options here. The board is furious, I’ve been dealing with an onslaught of emails and phone calls all weekend. They want to vote you out.” Her vision starts tunneling, sounds echoing dull in her ears. She wants out of this job, but she didn’t want to be fired from it, she didn’t want to have to resign in shame just because she was with 2D, it just doesn’t seem fair. “But, I think I can convince them to let you step away quietly. This is what you want after all, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Why is everyone so mad at me? If I would’ve been caught with, I don’t know, Tom Hiddleston would the board be this upset about it?”</p><p>Charles shakes his head, annoyed that Chiara isn’t understanding the importance of image in her position. “Probably not, Chiara. Mr. Pot and his band have an ugly reputation. The board sees them intermingling with the company as a liability.”</p><p>“How is their reputation ugly? They’ve won several Grammys!”</p><p>“Darling, have you not done any research on your own boyfriend?”</p><p>“Not really. It seemed more important to get to know Stu myself as he is as a person now and not judge him on his past or let any outside voices influence my opinion of him.”</p><p>“Far be it for me to burst your little bubble, Chiara, but I think maybe you should go home and ask him why the board would think he’s a bad look on you.” Chiara can feel the sadness ebbing away and replacing with anger toward the whole situation. She stands from the chair, unable to hear any more of this right now.</p><p>“Charles, I really don’t give a fuck what the board thinks about who I choose to see when I leave this prison every day. I can make that a company wide memo if you’d like. Just tell me what I have to do to wash my hands of this place. I’m taking the rest of the day off and I don’t really give a shit what you think about that.” She turns to leave, feeling Charles’s eyes boring into her. The tears return, but she isn’t going to let anyone see her cry today.</p><p>She calls a car and leaves for the day, not getting any work done and really not caring about how behind she’s going to be. How dare they make her feel this way and all just for going public with 2D, just like his bandmates. It’s not her fault that he happens to be famous, when she met him, he was just any other guy to her. She isn’t sure why it matters, 2D is sweet, he loves her and made her feel-good inside and she loved more than anything seeing him happy with her.</p><p>She’s on the verge of tears by the time she pulls up out front of Kong, her head reeling. She keeps thinking maybe she should’ve done some research before putting all of her eggs into the dating basket with 2D, but then she thought about every other non-famous person on the planet who didn’t have the ability to do something so invasive. She’d had to find out about all of her ex’s organically, 2D deserved the same kind of respect as far as she’s concerned.</p><p>She peers in the window for the studio, but doesn’t see anyone around, so she climbs the stairs to the kitchen and living room but doesn’t see anyone there either so she crosses to the other side of the house, wondering where everyone is right now. She usually isn’t home in the daytime during the week, it dawns on her how little she knows about what the gang gets up to in the sunlight hours.</p><p>She walks across the studio, into the third floor living room, to see the conference room door closed and she can hear people talking inside, assuming that’s where everyone is now. She’s dying to talk to 2D, for someone to hear her out and validate her feelings. She decides to just wait in their room, wanting to shed the negativity she swears is sticking in her clothes. Opting for more comfortable track pants and a tank top, she sits down at 2D’s desk, her anxiety over just leaving work in a rage compounding by the second.</p><p>She wishes deep down that 2D would’ve asked first before thrusting them in front of those cameras, but in her inebriated state it was exhilarating, but based of the others’ reactions and climbing number of alerts on her Instagram right now, she can’t bring herself to open the app so she doesn’t have to endure even more negativity about it.</p><p>To take her mind off it, she unearths what she thinks is one of 2D’s theory notebooks from under a bunch of papers and clutter. She’d been enjoying perusing his musical mind on occasion, but she finds the notebook full of hurried scribbles and short poems bursts. Flicking through the pages her heart hammering in her chest. FREE MURDOC reads one page, another has Murdoc’s face but scribbled out that read SELFISH, yet another scribbled-out face with the words MY SOUL.</p><p>Her tongue falling numb in her mouth, feeling her heart plummeting into a dark place- murmurs down the hall force her to slam the notebook shut, placing it back under the pile of papers she pulled it from. She can tell her face is flushed from the rising anxiety over what she just saw, her mind going over the past months and having nothing but questions compounding.</p><p>All the looks from Murdoc, the stolen glances in their direction, the amount of effort he’s been putting forth to be as vile as he could.</p><p>She can’t help the wild eyes she turns to 2D as he walks in the room, not expecting to see her there. He flinches before realizing who he’s staring at. “Darling?” She blinks at him, forcing her mind to zero back in on why she’s even sitting here and not at work. “You okay?” She shakes her head, realizing how dry her mouth is when she tries to lick her lips. “You feeling okay? Why are you home?” His eyebrows crease together as he sits down on the bed in front of her, taking her hands and staring with those big, empty orbs. She’s trying to sort out her mind in a panic, wanting to say something about what she just saw but remembers the immediate issue.</p><p>She closes her eyes to refocus, opening them back up to see him still staring at her in confusion. “I- I had a really bad meeting. I just couldn’t stay today.” She manages to regain a little composure, not wanting to fly off the handle without understanding the context of what she just saw a little better. After all isn’t that the whole thing she’s missing right now, context? Context for why she was chewed out by Charles, context as to what she just skimmed through. She’s realizing once more how little she prepared for the life she’s been plopped into.</p><p>She closes her eyes as 2D runs his fingers through her hair, the peace of mind she has in this proximity to him is fleeting. She’s trying to chase it down in her mind; but the peace is gone as he speaks. “I’m sorry, babe. Anything I can do?” She takes a deep breath, hoping to slow her heart down as it feels like it’s about to explode. She shrugs, having no answers for the many questions and concerns trapsing through her head.</p><p>“I-um-today was just really bad at work, I just wanted to see you,” her throat tightens as the words leave her mouth, but she refuses her own tears. The solace she’d been seeking already gone, she tries to concentrate on how 2D’s always made her feel, even through these unsure moments. “I need a drink,” she says, leaving the comfort of their room. 2D watches her go, confused by this whole situation.</p><p>“Chiara?” he follows her into the hallway, wanting her to stop but she continues up the stairs to the kitchen. She fills a tumbler almost to the brim with the first bottle of liquor she finds, rum, and chugs it as 2D joins her in the kitchen. He watches in confused awe as she empties the glass, the only person he’s ever seen down rum like this is Murdoc and that never ended well. She pours another glass, loving the warmth spreading across her veins as the alcohol hits her blood stream. Her mind calming, her body relaxing, the cure for what ails her.</p><p>She can see the concern in 2D’s eyes, as much as she’s reeling over the notebook and what it could mean, she knows he just wants to be there for her. Walking to him, she rests her head on his chest as he wraps tentative arms around her. “Sorry, Stu,” she mumbles, the alcohol helping her to see that she was acting irrational. The notebook could mean anything, and 2D deserved to explain it to her when he’s ready. He rubs her back, soothing her tense body a little further.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” She holds him a little tighter, not really wanting to talk and just spend the rest of her day right here in silence, but she can tell he’s concerned. She backs away to grab her second drink, taking his hand and sitting down on the couch with him.</p><p>“We might have jumped the gun on this going public thing.” 2D looks down at his shoes, he can’t deny that it hurts to hear that. Chiara stiffens, sensing his upset. “I love you, Stu, of course I want the world to know but the way everyone reacted last night and what just happened at work.” She tries to reach for him but he leans away.</p><p>He’s confused, unsure of what she wants. “It’s not like we can take it back now.”</p><p>“I know that, I don’t want to either, but now we have to deal with the consequences.”</p><p>“Which are?” Upon further reflection, 2D decided he could give less than a shit what the others thought of their choice to get photographed, it was rubbing him the wrong way that she did.</p><p>“They’re threatening to fire me. Says our relationship is a bad look on the company.” 2D bristles, folding his arms in defense.</p><p>“And you agree with that?”</p><p>“No! Stu, that’s not what I’m saying. I left this morning because I was angry at the whole situation.”</p><p>“What do you care what they think, anyway? You hate your job; thought you were quitting soon?”</p><p>“I am, but right now it’s still my job, it’s my Dad’s company. I’m not going to accept being voted out of my position and fired in disgrace just because of this drunk decision I made to be seen with you! I’m risking my livelihood!” 2D is trying to fight the frustration and hurt her words are causing, trying to understand that she’s speaking form her own place of hurt but he’s losing control of his emotions. “Doesn’t it bother you that some people think so badly about you, this band?”</p><p>“No! We’ve always been our own thing, on the fringe of society, mostly thanks to Murdoc. It used to bother me in the beginning, but I could give a shite less now. Why do you care so much what other people think about us?”</p><p>“I don’t! This isn’t about how I feel though, this is about me losing my job, everything my Dad worked so hard for to provide for me! If I get fired, I get nothing!”</p><p>“I have money, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Chiara blinks at him, unsure of why he can’t seem to understand her upset.</p><p>“I don’t want your money; I want autonomy and I don’t have that if I get fired from my job.”</p><p>“Then just quit?”</p><p>Chiara clenches her fists. “I can’t! I need to leave on my own terms, so I can remain major shareholder. This isn’t how this was supposed to go, this shouldn’t be happening!”</p><p>“This is supposed to be a happy time for us,” 2D mumbles, they’d managed to salvage the evening despite getting yelled at by Noodle and Murdoc. He felt so confident on Friday evening that the best way to tell the world about Chiara was to show her off, but he’s regretting the decision and it’s making him angry. “Sorry I’m ruining your life.” He said it without thinking, a reflex when having to deal with conflict. He was always what was wrong.</p><p>“I didn’t say that, Stu! Please don’t put words into my mouth.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t even be dealing with this if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t feel any pressure to do things that put you in a bad spot. I mean, you said they want to fire you just because of how I have chosen to live. You have any idea how that makes me feel?”</p><p>“Thought you said you didn’t care?”</p><p>“Still makes me feel like shit.” Chiara can’t wrap her head around this. She, too, is upset that it even matters to a room full of stuffy old men who she chooses to spend her time with outside of her job, but if 2D wants to talk hurt feelings-</p><p>“Stu, I’m sorry for how it makes you feel, I am, but imagine having to really deal with it! Whether I get fired or not doesn’t affect you at all. You’ll still be a fucking rock star no matter what happens to me. There’s a lot of things I’ve been dealing with since I moved in that make me feel like shit too, you know?”</p><p>“No, what are you saying?” She tosses her hands up in frustration, slamming back the rest of her drink before leaving the couch. She walks to the freezer for a random bottle of liquor, skipping the chaser part and going right for on the rocks. 2D only watches as she loads up, wondering how he’s fallen in love with another alcoholic. “Murdoc is gonna be mad you’re drinking his liquor.”</p><p>Chiara scoffs, catching 2D’s gaze. “I don’t give a shit about keeping Murdoc happy.” She watches him carefully; she notices him twitch a little. “You do though, don’t you?” 2D stares for a moment, reeling over how to reply.</p><p>“No, I don’t,” but he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Chiara rolls her eyes, annoyed now. She finishes her drink and refills before leaving the room. There’s a lot going on in her drunken brain right now, least of which was a half a mind to go punch Murdoc in the throat, but she’s trying her hardest not to go off the handle about what she saw, knowing that the shitty mood she was in is causing her to want to blow things out of proportion when all she wanted was to be drunk in peace.</p><p>This is the first time since she’s began dating 2D that she’s realizing the sex could only take them so far. The honeymoon period of living together is drawing to a close and the rest of their lives together is starting to begin, but Chiara is stuck.</p><p>Does she want to continue their togetherness when each day seemed to bring more questions than answers, and the discovery of 2D’s notebook was making her stomach flutter with anxiety. Thinking about the guy who asked 2D where Murdoc was and why he left him alone on Valentine’s Day, a wave of pure panic washing over her. Knowing deep down there’s something she’s missing, the vow she made to herself of wanting to get to know 2D at their own pace ebbing away, replaced with an urge to understand the alienation overwhelming her in this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Désolé Compliqué</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still trying to figure out how to move on from her first fight with 2D, Chiara lays the foundation for an end to the animosity between her and Murdoc.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm VERY sorry for the gaps in updates! Thanks for sticking around if you're still here!</p><p>The next TWO chapters are in their first draft phase, so I hope to have them done as soon as possible!</p><p>Anyway, please enjoy! The slow burn is start to turn into a raging fire soon, I swear!</p><p>Kudos, comments and whatever always appreciated. Thanks for reading! </p><p>follow Chiara on Instagram @classicalchiara</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MFEO</strong>
</p><p>Part 8- Désolé Compliqué</p><p>After spending another night tossing and turning, Chiara leaves for work earlier than necessary, wanting to avoid 2D before her workday, yet again. It’s been a few days since they said much to each other, neither one really knowing what to say to the other.  </p><p>In the end it really doesn’t matter, the riff between them causing Chiara to be distracted at work since Monday. The intercom buzzes for her office, where she’s been staring slack eyed at the computer for the better part of an hour.</p><p>No amount of coffee is waking her up today to focus on anything. “Chiara?” Sarah’s voice on the other end sounds elated.</p><p>“Yes, Sarah?”</p><p>“2D is on the phone for you! Oh my god, I can’t believe-“ Chiara sighs, cutting off the fangirling, not even in the mood to entertain it. Since they’d been all but ignoring each other, she’s surprised that he’s even calling her at work.</p><p>“Thanks, Sarah, just put him through I guess.” As the line clicks over, she’s thinking a million things and nothing at the same time, unsure of what he could want right now.</p><p>“What is it, Stu? I’m working.” She’s making it clear she really doesn’t want to hear from him right now.</p><p>He gets the hint, causing him to stammer through the phone, “I-I know. I’m just supposed to ask if you wanted to go through the portal tomorrow, for the video? Jamie is taking a headcount.” Chiara sighs again, he’d been talking about this trip to Lake Como for days now, they’d been thinking about doing dinner on the Lake but she really can’t bring herself to be in the mood, not after this week.</p><p>“I don’t know, Stu, maybe. Just tell him yes, but we’ll see.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he pauses, “Okay, darling.” There’s a silence before she hears a few keyboard notes filter through the phone, a pang in her heart realizing how far away he feels right now. “Well, I’ll let you to it, then.”</p><p>“Okay, Stu,” she has things to say but can’t find the right words while sitting in her office, hoping once she gets home, they could try and talk again. “I-I love you.”</p><p>He sighs a little relief, like that phrase alone just ebbed away some tension. “I love you, too, Chiara.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Try as he might, 2D can’t seem to focus today either, his mind on Chiara and all the things she said the other day, as they’ve been all week. Deep down, he wants to be able to tell Chiara all the things she needs to know, he’d never intended on keeping his personal history with Murdoc such a secret, but they’d been together for a few months now, if the timing hasn’t been right yet, well, he’s not sure there will ever be a good time.</p><p>Realizing that he and Chiara have different priorities in life was no small thought either, unsure how to envision a future with someone who lived such an opposite life. “2D!” He looks up on hearing Russel’s voice, happy to see him if he’s honest. He always appreciates Russel’s insight on things and could stand to hear his brand of brutal honesty.</p><p>Russ passes 2D a key drive, he told him he’d laid down some drum beats for him to hear. Docking the drive on his keyboard, he’s not in a head space to give them a fair listen presently. “Russel, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure, my man.”</p><p>“Do you think it’s bad I haven’t told Chiara about Murdoc and I?” Russ sits down, really wishing now that he hadn’t agreed to be a part of this conversation. As much as he cared for 2D, to him, he’d never been able to do relationships right no matter what advice he’s been given.</p><p>“I think there’s a lot of reasons she should know, and a lot of reasons she shouldn’t. I don’t think it’s necessarily bad, but if you’re looking to be as serious as her moving in here entails, she needs the whole story.” 2D nods along, knowing she deserves the truth but fearing the outcome just the same. “You really don’t think she knows? All she’d have to do is google you two.”</p><p>“No, I think she knows something is strange. She mentioned to me last night, she notices that I seem to care about Murdoc’s feelings even when he’s acting like, well, Murdoc.”</p><p>“All that shit he did to her, dude, he’s always reinventing the asshole wheel.”</p><p>“Yeah, I see where she’s coming from and everything. We’re in the middle of our first fight.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry, my guy. About Murdoc?”</p><p>“Not at first. She got in trouble with her job since we went public. I guess our reputation isn’t one they really want going with theirs. She was pretty upset but I just got upset too and then we were fighting because I told her to just quit her job and then somehow it became about Murdoc.”</p><p>Russel sucks his teeth, “As all things do.” Russ hates to hear about Chiara getting judged for living her life, even more so that it caused an issue between them. “That’s rough. To be honest with you, I was a little annoyed you guys did that without talking with all of us first, but I understand why you did it. I’ve really never seen a woman stick it out for you like this.”</p><p>“It’s been nice having her here. I do love her, I just don’t really know what to do next. Every time I’ve had a fight in a relationship, she’s just left. Every other time I’ve never even gotten far enough to fight with anyone.” He plunks at a few notes, his brain feeling like it’s in another galaxy all together. “Sadly, my longest relationship has been with Murdoc.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The car ride home from the office seemed to drag on, the sun setting fast as Chiara feels nothing but a clenching anxiety going over all the things she wants to say to 2D. As much as she’s bothered by his nonchalance over her job, the questions about why he is the way he is with Murdoc weigh even heavier.</p><p>The thing she’d been thinking the hardest about all day is whether or not she truly wants to know the truth, if it would make any difference at all. She loves 2D as he’s allowed her to know him since September, the thought that there could be secrets he’s keeping makes her heart drop in sadness.</p><p>Another part of her expects that there’s a good reason why he’s never said anything and doesn’t want him to feel pressured to explain something that maybe causes him pain.</p><p>Would it be worth it more to get to know Murdoc better and wait until they both feel comfortable enough to say whatever it is? Or should she go in guns blazing and demand answers, regardless of how upset everyone may get?</p><p>All she knows for sure is that she needs a drink as soon as possible.</p><p>Kong is eerily quiet as she gets inside, she peeks into rooms looking for anyone, only finding Murdoc sitting on the couch, entrenched in that book he’s been reading. He looks up on hearing footsteps, but only scowls before returning to the pages.</p><p>By now, Chiara is used to his silent treatment, but the resolve to put all of that behind them and try and forge some kind of relationship with him was strong. She just needed the right moment, the right in to have some stable dialogue together.</p><p>Pouring herself a drink, whiskey and juice, she decides there’s no time like the present. “Do you know where Stu is?” Her question is met with silence before she hears a heavy sigh.</p><p>“No idea, don’t care.” They lock eye contact before his gaze falls on her drink. “That better not be my liquor in there.” She freezes, a blip of anger flashing in her chest, a wave of desire to smash her drink directly in his face but she takes a breath in the name of getting along even if that desire is one sided for now.</p><p>“Even if it is, you are more than welcome to drink anything of mine you find. Seems like we’re the only two who regularly have drinks anyway. What’s mine is yours.” There, diplomacy.</p><p>“Huh, I seem to recall you telling me my liquor was cheap anyway. Odd it always seems to be draining faster than even I can drink it.” Gripping her glass a little tighter again, she goes to object, just as 2D walks into the room.</p><p>“Hey, darling,” he eyes her and Murdoc’s current stand off, still feeling nervous enough about how to squash this whole fight, he really didn’t need to get in the middle of whatever this was too. “You just get home?”</p><p>“Yeah, just wanted a drink before getting out of these clothes,” she gestures at her ‘human suit’.</p><p>He steps between Murdoc’s line of sight, not interested in whatever shit they have going on right now. “Can we talk?” She looks up to see a very concerned looked on his face. She’d been short with him on the phone earlier, aware that he had as much on his mind as she did. </p><p>She nods, following him away from Murdoc and to their room. She tries to start undressing, wanting to shed yet another exhausting workday.</p><p>She manages to get her blouse off before long arms wrap around her waist, a few soft kisses on her shoulder and the nape of her neck. She melts into the embrace, the most soothing sensations she can think of given everything going on.</p><p>They didn’t have sex last night, or the few nights before that, their longest dry spell since she moved in that they didn’t at least give each other an orgasm in some capacity. That closeness they’d come to find central to their relationship leaving an ellipses in their hearts for days.</p><p>2D runs his hands across her thighs, letting Chiara melt back against him with a sigh. He buries his face in her hair, kissing his way through it, letting his fingers find the zipper of her skirt and dragging it down so she can shimmy out. She pulls off her skirt and turns around, standing up on her toes to reach his lips.</p><p>He pulls her tighter still, deepening their kiss. He leans down to pick her up off her feet, swinging her around to toss her onto the bed.</p><p>Crawling on top of her, he smatters kisses across her hips and torso, up across her breasts to her neck. The alcohol hitting her bloodstream, Chiara’s fingers start to shake, all the pent up emotions and thoughts she’d been keeping in being pushed to the forefront of her mind.</p><p>Appreciating what 2D is trying to do, just move on from what’s happening, Chiara can’t bring herself to focus despite her body responding and her desire to feel close to him. “Stu,” she presses at his shoulders, feeling a little bad noticing the hard on he’s sporting already.</p><p>“Hm?” he responds, tucking his fingers into her hair to suck on her collarbone, but she tries to shrink away, pressing a little harder at his shoulders.</p><p>“Stop, please, stop,” she says, her fingers still shaking, a craving for the burn of a good whiskey the strongest sensation right now. He backs away, those opaque eyes searching hers, the worry he’s had in them since yesterday still present.</p><p>He can’t help being annoyed, sighing, “What’s wrong now?” Chiara is quick to sit up, crossing her arms.</p><p>She stares at him for a moment, waiting for him to realize how his tone sounded, but he just blinks. “Stu, I’m still on everything that’s going on. You’ve been ignoring me for days, going to bed without saying anything to me. I’m sorry if you feel attacked or something, but I was just sharing how I feel.”</p><p>“No, you just want to drink,” he mutters, crossing his arms. Chiara scurries off the bed, a sudden feeling of exposure standing there in just her bra and panties.</p><p>“Because you didn’t seem to want to talk to me! So yeah, I’ve been drinking.” She snatches her robe off the bathroom door, wrapping herself up and hating how bad she’s still craving that whiskey burn. He doesn’t respond, just turns his gaze to the floor, unsure of what to say.</p><p>He’s been harboring resentment toward how the band responded when they got home, only to be dealt another blow on hearing Chiara is going through it at work because of his impulse decision.</p><p>Plus, what she said about him caring about keeping Murdoc happy, he’s been reeling over whether or not to finally tell her what she needs to know, just wanting to forget about all of it for a moment and love on her.</p><p>He turns his back to her, unable to deal with the onslaught of emotions bearing down on him, he rummages through his drawers before finding a zomig and dry swallowing it. If Chiara is allowed to continue drinking it away, he’s going to numb it away.</p><p>Chiara feels her blood boil watching him take a pill to ignore her again and the things she wants to talk about right now. “Really, Stu?” Her heart hammering in her chest, she can’t help her eyes falling on the notebook that made her feel just as panicked not days ago.</p><p>“We have the video shoot tomorrow; I just want a good night sleep.” He says, laying down and pulling up the blankets.</p><p>Chiara watches him aghast as he flicks the light off, rolling over and closing his eyes. Clenching her fists to stop herself from exploding, she decides to indulge her demons instead, heading to the kitchen for a stiff drink.</p><p>*****</p><p>She finds Russel and Noodle upstairs watching a Kung Fu movie, Noodle waves to her but Chiara doesn’t wave back, not in any mood to try and be nice to anybody.</p><p>Fixing herself a drink at this point in her life is cathartic, necessary to her contentment at drinking it. “Can I have one?” Noodle pokes her head into the kitchen, startling Chiara who nods but doesn’t say anything, pouring out the drink over a strainer to catch any seeds from the oranges she muddled. “You okay? Anything you want to talk about?” Clearly, Noodle can tell she isn’t, but doesn’t want to press.</p><p>Passing her a glass before chugging from her own, Noodle is impressed at how strong she makes drinks. Murdoc levels of booze. “Is Stu always like this? Shuts down when he can’t get his way?” Noodle has to think on it, over the years her and 2D didn’t row like he and Murdoc, so she can only go off of those moments.</p><p>“Not really, he’s usually pretty reactive when he’s mad or something. What’s been going on? I’ve been hearing some yelling from your room.” Trying to be reassuring, she rubs a hand up and down Chiara’s arm, zeroing in on her clear discomfort.</p><p>Chiara debates on how much she really wants to tell Noodle, they haven’t gotten to talk much one on one since she moved in. “I’m sorry for putting everyone on the spot with those pictures over the weekend, I’d take it back if I could.”</p><p>Noodle sighs, feeling a little bad about reacting selfishly to them and allowing Murdoc and Russel to get worked up about too. She knows how important this relationship is to 2D, understanding that this is all very new for the both of them. “It’s okay, really. It’ll subside, it always comes back to the music, that’s what everyone wants the most.”</p><p>“It’s not just that, I’m in trouble at work for it, too. Stu didn’t seem very sympathetic when I told him, just kept making it about himself. Plus,” she stops herself, that tug of war in her mind coming back if she really wants to know what all the cryptic shit in that notebook was about. “Nothing. It’s just that. I guess I’m still getting to know him, and this is disappointing. He’s been just going to bed. Seems like he just wants to sweep it all under the rug instead of talking about it.”</p><p>“Stu’s never been good at talking about his feelings, Chiara. He’s never really needed too, plus over the years with the pills and the head injuries, I don’t know. He’s just never really learned to cope with being upset or even talking through anything. He’s just learned to numb.” Chiara nods, very aware of the drink in her hand now and how she too is heading to numbness instead of facing all the turmoil in her brain.</p><p>Overhearing the conversation, Russ can’t help the unease he feels seeing the frustration and sadness on Chiara’s face, knowing that all of these issues would be solved by 2D just being honest with her.</p><p>He debates for a moment if he should say something about 2D actually making an effort earlier to understand and sort through his feelings even though it clearly wasn’t something easy for him but ultimately decides that blunt he’d just smoked with Noodle was way too strong to be getting in the middle of anyone’s relationship. He’s already annoyed he even knows what’s going on, usually preferring to stay on the periphery if he can help it.</p><p>*****</p><p>2D rolls out of bed early the next day, noting Chiara is in bed, but sleeping with her back to him. He’s refreshed from getting a decent night sleep, but his mind is heavy knowing he went to bed angry with Chiara again.</p><p>It had all been so easy before this, free of real conflict when all they needed to concentrate on was how happy they were. Now that reality has pushed it’s way between them, 2D has zero clue what to do.</p><p>Trudging to the bathroom, he’s surprised to see an outfit hanging on the back of the door he’s never seen before. Light blue slacks with a white button-down shirt underneath a Captain’s jacket and a gold ascot.</p><p>Confused but pleasantly surprised, he puts on the ensemble, happy with the themeing for the boat trip around Lake Como.</p><p>He’s been debating on what to wear with the Captain’s hat Murdoc gave him a few days ago for the excursion, he could only assume the outfit was Chiara’s doing. After all, she’s the only person he knows who’d think of buying an ascot in the first place.</p><p>Chiara feels 2D leave their bed, not sleeping very well, debating on going with him still or trying to potentially sleep this hangover away. She doesn’t much feel like a day on Lake Como, having checked the weather today is supposed to be overcast and dreary, not the sunny day mood lifter she’s been hoping for.</p><p>The bathroom door opens, filtering out some light, so she rolls over to see 2D decked out in the outfit she bought him earlier in the week. She can’t help but smile at how cute he looks, especially matching with the hat. She sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Be careful, okay?”</p><p>Sliding his hat off, he sits down on the bed, smoothing out his hair. “You aren’t coming with?” He’s sad, but not surprised to hear it, they hadn’t really been happy in a couple days.</p><p>She shakes her head, dragging her knees in to her chest. Plus, the hangover is just too much to think about bobbing around on a speedboat all day. “Thanks for the outfit, anyway.”</p><p>She nods, crawling across the bed to give him a kiss on the cheek, rubbing her thumb over the spot. “You look so handsome. Your fans are going to swoon,” she smiles as he grabs her chin, leaning in to kiss her deep, entwining his fingers in her hair, their tongues finding one another in soft swipes. 2D tries to slip his hand in under her tank top, but she pulls him away. “Stu, not now, okay? You’re going to be late.”</p><p>He blinks at her, disbelieving that she’s still rebuking his advances. His heart sinking, he stands and leaves the room, mentally beating himself up again for even trying, knowing full well something is wrong between them. She isn’t like the others; he knows deep down that all of his old tricks won’t work here.</p><p>*****</p><p>After laying in bed for a few hours thinking about how she really wanted to fuck 2D regardless of the past couple days, she’s happy she stuck with her resolve not to anyway. The fact that he can’t even talk to her about real thoughts and emotions was sticking in her craw bad, if they fucked it away, it would only mask the symptoms.</p><p>Knowing the only real cure for her massive hangover is more alcohol, she goes upstairs for the kitchen where there is still some whiskey left over from Valentine’s Day she’s been meaning to finish. As she gets closer to the upstairs door, she hears the distinct sound of sniffling and an accompanying soft whine.</p><p>She’s floored by what she sees as she peers around the corner.</p><p>It’s Murdoc, of all people, curled up on the couch, his shoulders shaking with a deep sob as he swipes his shirt sleeve across his runny nose.</p><p>Alarmed, and truly baffled, she tip toes into the room, trying to be as quiet as she can but Murdoc hears her shuffling footsteps, causing him to sit up in a hurry, keeping his back to her, hanging his head.</p><p>With a bizarre twinge of worry, Chiara clears her throat. “Um, you okay, Murdoc?” She asks, knowing he obviously is not okay, but unsure of how else to break this awkward silence. He shrugs, wiping at his face, still not turning around. She teeters, unsure if she should press the issue, continuing on toward the kitchen.</p><p>Taking her whiskey out of the freezer, drops two ice cubes in and fills a tumbler to the very top. Looking at the bottle, there’s just enough for one more generous pour. She sighs, upset to see the end of her Valentine’s whiskey but something told her Murdoc could use a stiff drink.</p><p>She walks back out to the couch and holds out the glass for him, causing him to turn his gaze to her so she can see clear as day that he’s definitely been crying. He takes it from her with a nod, chugging back half the glass. “Thanks,” he mumbles, leaning back on the couch.</p><p>The pair have yet to really make amends for all their fighting, which leaves Chiara standing by, wondering what she should say or if she should say anything as she takes a sip from her glass. “Can I sit?” she asks, unsure of why she wants to, perhaps morbid curiosity.</p><p>He shrugs again, not making eye contact, so she sits down beside him, the pair sipping the rest of their whiskey in silence. Murdoc is insanely grateful for the liquor, but he isn’t about to tell her. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asks, not sure she cares if he does or doesn’t.</p><p>Murdoc scoffs, “There’s nothing to talk about.” For a moment, Chiara feels bad for him, noting the foreign sadness in his eyes over any other emotion he’s trying to convey.</p><p>“Why are you like this? I’m actually offering to hear you out, who else is going to ask?”</p><p>“Childhood trauma,” he says, knocking back the rest of his drink. Chiara smiles a little, the way he said it like he’s already done all he can to confront that. “And no one, it’s just as well. Why start caring now, eh?” He leans onto his knees, still holding the glass in his hands, rolling it back and forth.</p><p>“They care,” she says, sure that they had to at least at little, considering how long they’ve known each other.</p><p>He scoffs again, “Well, then, they sure are poor at showing.” Chiara is taken back a little at the sudden notion Murdoc has feelings and they are clearly hurt. “What do you care, anyway?”</p><p>“I’m just trying to be nice.”</p><p>“Save it.” He says, crossing his arms and falling back against the couch again.</p><p>Chiara sighs, fine then. “If you just want to be an asshole, suit yourself,” she says, standing from the couch.</p><p>She’s presenting him with the opportunity to maybe put all this animosity behind them. With an unusual panic, Murdoc can sense this and sees his window closing and if he’s being honest with himself first, he doesn’t want her to go. It’s nice that she’s even asking, even if he’ll never admit it.</p><p>“I think this is the first time we’ve ever been alone together.” She stops in her tracks, setting her glass on the kitchen table and turning back to see he’s leaning on his knees again looking at the floor, still fiddling with the glass in his hands.</p><p>“I guess you’re right?” She doesn’t know what he’s driving at, forgive her for being anything but suspicious. Since she’s met Murdoc barely a month ago, all he’s done is make her life feel more insane.</p><p>He finally turns his mismatched gaze to hers, “Do you know where it is?”</p><p>She shrugs, “Where what is?”</p><p>“The portal.”</p><p>“Not really, why? Don’t you?”</p><p>“No, that’s why I’m here and not wherever they are. No one told me where or when. I saw 2D heading downstairs so I tried to follow him, but I lost him.” Chiara sits back down on the couch.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say something? He would’ve waited for you. I’m sure everyone is wondering where you are.” Murdoc squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to allow Chiara to see him cry anymore today.</p><p>The thought that they may have waited for him was upsetting him even more, considering no one told him any details about the day. “Did you do something else that they just didn’t want you to come?”</p><p>“No! Not everything I do is just to make a point or get a rise out of someone.”</p><p>“Really?” She can’t help her laugh, “you certainly got a rise out of me.” Murdoc sits back again, mocking her laugh, the whiskey hitting his blood stream, his tongue feeling loose in his mouth.</p><p>“None of it worked anyway. Waste of my time.”</p><p>“None of what worked?”</p><p>“All that stuff I did, here you sit.”</p><p>Chiara glares at him. “I loved that romper, you fuck.” She says, causing Murdoc to chuckle. “Why’d you do that anyway? Really just to make me mad?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“You guess?”</p><p>He hesitates, wishing he’d eaten something so the whiskey hadn’t gone straight to his head. He debates for a second on saying, <em>to remove you from 2D’s life</em>, but decides the better of it. “Uh, Initiation.”</p><p>“Really?” She’s not convinced that’s the only reason but doesn’t know enough to negate it. “It was all just hazing?” He nods, rolling with it. “That’s fucked up. Are you done now? Have I passed?”</p><p>Murdoc shrugs, he hasn’t really been thinking of anything else to do to her or her things, so he guesses he needs to take a step back from that for now.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” He looks at her again, regretting it in an instant. Fuck, is she ever beautiful and her blue eyes still remind him of 2D’s before the accidents.</p><p>His palms start to sweat so he shoots up from the couch, his fight or flight kicking in but manages to keep his cool, asking, “Uh, fancy another drink?”</p><p>“Definitely.” He returns a moment later with their glasses refilled and the rest of the bottle tucked under his arm for further refills. “Cheers,” she says, a calm settling between them as they both on instinct kick their glasses.</p><p>The sweet spot kicks in for Chiara, that nice bit where she can really say or do anything. “So, you been wearing my romper?”</p><p>Murdoc snorts, “Maybe.” She smiles, bonding over alcohol is really all they needed, huh?</p><p>“You better be,” she says. After a pause, she asks again, “So, why were you crying?”</p><p>He sighs, rolling his eyes, just making something up to avoid letting her get too chummy. “Acting,” he replies, pointing to the camera on the ceiling, panning the room.</p><p>“Acting?” She blinks at the camera, noticing it for the first time and wondering how long that’s been there.  “Come on, do you ever say anything real?”</p><p>“I am! I was acting. I don’t really give two shits about bloody portals.” Chiara rolls her eyes this time, this is like pulling teeth and she is not qualified to do that.  “What? What do you want me to say? My fucking feelings are hurt?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a start,” her tone softer, hoping he’s saying something real this time.</p><p>“Well, they bloody aren’t.” Murdoc can’t stop himself.</p><p>“Come on!” She giggles, causing him to stare at her again to find her already looking at him. Usually, he’d look away, but the whiskey is giving them both a confidence they didn’t have earlier.</p><p>He debates on being honest as he pours himself another glass, topping hers off too. She’s waiting, sipping from her glass, not goading him or chiding him. It’s a bit different from what he’s used to.</p><p>With a hefty sigh, he stares out across the room, “It’s becoming increasingly clear to me that I am, in fact, replaceable to every person in this house. Being left out of this just confirms that.”</p><p>Chiara taps her foot on the floor, surprised at how uncomfortable his honesty actually makes her feel. “Maybe try being nicer? People seem to like that.”</p><p>He tisks, “Don’t patronize me! I made this band, this is my legacy. They should bloody thank me!”</p><p>Chiara rolls her eyes. “You’re such an arsehole,” she can’t help her laugh. “There is no winning with you, is there?” He shrugs, taking another gulp of his drink.</p><p>Chiara sighs, the warmth continuing it’s spread across her body, her mind losing that sense of confinement, so she blurts, “You know, I’m dealing with a bunch of dumb shit at work, they’re threatening to vote me out of my position just for being with Stu.”</p><p>“I gave up everything I’ve ever found comforting since my Dad died but here, I don’t know, I felt at home right away.” She lifts her gaze back to him, so he reluctantly looks back, the roiling in Murdoc’s stomach returns for the first time in days, like he’s on the verge of throwing up, “The only thing keeping me on edge here, is you.”</p><p>He gulps, downing the rest of his glass. “I just want this place to be my home, the place where I can feel comfortable and welcomed. That needs to include you.”</p><p>Their gazes lock again, Murdoc’s heart racing as he takes in her aquamarine eyes, his palms sweating once more with the weight of this moment.</p><p>She yawns, a long, deep yawn that makes Murdoc smile despite himself. “Sorry, I’m so tired, I feel like Stu and I need a bigger bed.”</p><p>Murdoc chuckles, “D is the biggest bed hog, its ‘cause he’s got those long limbs that he’s never learned how to keep to himself.” Chiara nods, but her face flushes just the same, curious over how he even knew that. “Color me impressed that you’ve stuck around, you’re the longest one yet.”</p><p>“One what?”</p><p>“Stu’s ladyfriends. You’re quite resilient.”</p><p>She stares at him, her mind reeling, that stupid notebook popping into her head again, wanting to ask him what he knows about it, if anything at all.</p><p>In that moment, it dawns on Murdoc that he still has one more weapon to get her out of the picture.</p><p>He’s already gotten her sympathy, if he can somehow get her to let her guard down just enough to get her to cheat on 2D, he might still have a chance to get her sent packing, his mind reeling over the possibilities. It worked twenty years ago on slutty Paula Cracker, why not see if he can make it work on Chiara?</p><p>He stretches with a big yawn, snatching the bottle off the floor. “Anyway, thanks for the chat and the booze,” he shakes the bottle, “I’m off!”</p><p>She watches him go like nothing that’s just been said meant anything, so she stays on the couch to finish her glass before 2D comes back.</p><p>She isn’t sure if anything she said struck a chord with him or not but is pleased all the same that he doesn’t argue with her, scowl at her or try to insult her on his way out. It is, however, clear to her now more than ever before: the devil has feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Feelin' OK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiara finds out she may not know her new home and roommates as well as she thought. <br/>Chiara and Murdoc explore their newfound closeness. <br/>2D and Chiara decide to move on from their disagreement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo, Part 9 is here!<br/>We are getting closer to the end of this slow burn, I guess I'll refer to it as the closing of Act 1.<br/>Part 10 is in the works, given that life doesn't get in the way, I hope it will be out asap!</p><p>Again, thank you so much for being here and enjoying this ride with me! Comments, kudos and maybe shares if you are so inclined, are greatly appreciated!</p><p>ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MFEO</p><p>Part 9- Feelin' Ok</p><p> </p><p>The next day, 2D claims of a horrible migraine, worried that it has something to do with the portal travel, so he decides on taking a pill induced nap that Chiara suspects will last most of the day. She wanders into the kitchen to see Murdoc laying on the couch reading a book. She wonders if he’s even been to bed yet.</p><p>Catching her eye, she tries being more polite than ever before to him. “Good morning!” He acknowledges her with only a nod, not even eye contact.</p><p>Chiara decides to try and get 2D to eat something, pulling out some bread and jam but she’s making more noise than Murdoc can stand while he’s trying to read his phone. “For Satan’s sake, what are you doing making so much noise?” He sets down his phone to see her filling a cup with ice water.</p><p>“What?” She pauses as she sticks the bread in the toaster. “I’m getting Stu some toast.”</p><p>“He can’t get his own toast?” he asks with an eyeroll.</p><p>“He’s got a migraine.” She waits to see if he has something smart to say but he only nods with a purse of his lips, so she resumes finishing his quick breakfast.</p><p>“He’s not going to eat that. He’s always too nauseous when he’s got a migraine.” Chiara sighs, wishing Murdoc would shut up and let her take care of 2D her own way.</p><p>“Well, he should try and eat something.” Murdoc walks to the kitchen to pull out a package of Ryvita crackers, handing them to Chiara.</p><p>“He’ll eat a couple of those.” He slides the plate of toast over to himself as she takes the crackers from him. “I’ll take the toast, I need something, I’m very hungover.”</p><p>Chiara can’t help her laugh, “Me fucking too.”</p><p>“Do you want one?” He asks, offering her one of the pieces of toast. She nods, sliding it off the plate. They munch in silence, Chiara teetering, a very new calm over them that’s a little eerie to her. “Make sure he takes the Butorphanol, it’ll help him sleep it off,” it’s more of an afterthought but Chiara nods, curious over Murdoc’s intimate knowledge with 2D’s ailments and what helps cure them.</p><p>She decides to leave the kitchen in a hurry, taking the crackers, toast and water with her.</p><p>As she gets to the steps, her heart is racing in her chest, a strange sensation overcoming her. It was nice having a normal conversation with Murdoc for a change, even nicer having him help her with 2D’s migraine.</p><p>Back in their room, she finds 2D laying with this head under the covers, a streak of mid-morning sunlight across their bed. Placing her things on his bedside table, she rushes to the window to pull the shades shut, understanding now why 2D installed these black out curtains.</p><p>She hears him sigh, peaking his head out from under the blanket. “Thank you for doing that, it was killing me.” She sits down next to him, with a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“I got you some water and crackers if you think you can stomach something.” Tossing an arm over his face, he nods. “Did you take anything?”</p><p>“Not yet, haven’t been able to move.” She rummages through his drawer, looking for the bottle Murdoc suggested. “Do you want the Butorphanol?” She figures he knows the severity of his migraine better than Murdoc, understanding that this pill was the big, bad one that he’d admitted being addicted to years ago.</p><p>He sits up slow, placing his head in his hands. “Yes, please.” Against her better judgement, she shakes one out, placing it in his palm and handing him the water. As much as she wants to ask him if he’s okay with these now, or if this is going to start a spiral they must fight to stop, she realizes that now is not a good time to pick about pills.</p><p>After he lays back down, Chiara rubs his temples for a little until she hears him start a light snore. Her own head pounding of her own accord, she knows the only way to fight the oncoming shakes is to nip it in the bud.</p><p>Pulling on an oversize hoodie of 2D’s, Chiara hates the draftiness of Kong in these colder months, tugging on some fuzzy socks, too. Wanting to watch a movie or something and just relax, she stops by the kitchen to pour herself a Screwdriver, forever telling herself that drinking before noon is okay with orange juice.</p><p>As she’s flipping through the many listings on the Disney+ platform, Noodle comes in with a stretch, leaning on the back of the couch. “You know, I’ve never even heard of most of these movies.” Chiara looks back at her surprised.</p><p>“Really? Isn’t Disney really huge in Japanese culture?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s definitely a celebrated thing back home. I’ve been to Tokyo Disney a few times in my life, but growing up, I didn’t really get a chance to enjoy things like this.” This new piece of information made Chiara feel kind of sad, Noodle seemed like she’s always so full of positivity, it’s a bit of a bummer to think she didn’t have a normal childhood. “What are you drinking?”</p><p>“Screwdriver, needed a little hair of the dog this morning.”</p><p>Noodle laughs, “That actually sounds good. I’m making one,” she says, going into the kitchen.</p><p>“So, why didn’t your parents ever show you Disney movies growing up?” Chiara looks over to see Noodle pause and blink at the glass in her hand, thinking she said a wrong thing.</p><p>It takes her only a second, but Noodle resumes her drink making. “Well, I never really had parents to begin with. I was raised as a child soldier for a covert military operation. My trainer, Mr. Kyuzo, spared only me when they ordered all of my fellow trainees to be murdered. That’s when I was shipped to the first Kong and the guys took care of me from then on. They used to show me their favorites, 2D loved The Black Cauldron, Russ always watched Oliver and Company, he liked the music. Anything else I had to discover on my own.”</p><p>Reeling from this bout of information, Chiara can’t believe her ears, having no idea Noodle came from such a harsh background. She crosses the room and sits next to Chiara, holding up her glass for a toast.</p><p>They clink their glasses together and take a long chug. “So, what’s your favorite Disney movie?”</p><p>“I loved Aladdin, I wanted to be Princess Jasmine and find my true love Prince and not care about whether he had money or status or whatever. Used to do my hair like hers and everything,” Chiara recalls with a laugh. “What’s it like to not be burdened by all these fairytales?”</p><p>“Not all it’s cracked up to be, honestly. Until I had my memories restored, it was like living my life under a constant darkness. I think that’s why I liked to play video games and watch horror movies with 2D when I was younger. Escapism through fabricated violence, sometimes real violence too.” Chiara blinks at Noodle, realizing how little she knows about her new roommates. She takes a long gulp from her Screwdriver. “Want to watch Aladdin? Can’t remember if I’ve ever seen it.”</p><p>Halfway through the movie, Chiara and Noodle now on their second screwdrivers and a little day drunk, they are interrupted by and “eugh,” from behind them.</p><p>“These movies are so bloody awful, can’t for the life of me reason why anyone would waste their morning watching one,” Murdoc says with a pointed gaze at the backs of their heads. Noodle holds up her hand to give him the finger, while Chiara rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Good thing grumpy middle-aged men aren’t their demographic,” she says with a grin, passing her empty glass to him. “Make me a drink?”</p><p>He cocks an eyebrow at her, still getting used to the idea that they can coexist peacefully. Since their conversation yesterday, it seems they’ve both realized that neither was winning if they were both miserable. Even though they both of course have ulterior motives for being nicer to each other.</p><p>“There must be a movie you liked at least a little,” Noodle hears herself slurring, having only vodka and orange juice for breakfast went straight to her head.</p><p>He comes back to the couch with a glass full of something for himself and handing Chiara a refill. “Only had one shite telly growing up and my Dad would’ve had my head if I so much as tried to touch it. Did sneak into a few cinemas in my day though.”</p><p>He takes a generous chug of his drink, looking far off to recall a deep memory he’d all but cancelled out from years of substance abuse. “Hannibal used to sneak us into the cinema all the time, the only time I saw a Disney movie on a screen was right after he snuck us in to see <em>Carrie</em> when I was about ten, right scared the living shit out of me.” </p><p>“So, I made him take me into the next theater over after as a pallet cleanser, ya know? Saw Mary Poppins, which was corny as shit, but that did the trick. Hard to believe there was any sodding kids out there that coddled. Someone who actually gives children medicine when they’re sick? Unheard of in the Niccals house. Hannibal actually left me to find my own way home from that movie, he hated it so much.”</p><p>Chiara felt her heart wrench a little at his story. She’d been one of those coddled children he spoke of. “Who’s Hannibal?”</p><p>“Eh, my older brother. He’s a fucking arsehole.”</p><p>“Don’t forget a racist nazi homophobe, too.” Noodle rolls her eyes, her distain for the man very clear. The news made Chiara very uneasy, being a woman of color, it made her skin crawl a little to hear it.</p><p>“You’re not close with him, I hope?” The thought of Murdoc’s older, racist brother possibly showing up in her now home was not a pleasing one.</p><p>“Nah, could care less about him.” A small relief. “He phones now and then looking for money or something. He can go kick rocks, the fucker.”</p><p>A clearer picture as to why Murdoc behaves the way he does is forming in Chiara’s head as she searches through the movie listings before landing on Mary Poppins. She doesn’t ask as she presses play, and no one objects either.</p><p>She remembers in her tipsy state that 2D is asleep with a migraine, thinking she should pop in and check on him. She excuses herself, leaving Noodle and Murdoc with their drinks and the TV.</p><p>“So, you two seem better,” Noodle quips. Murdoc stares at her for a moment before shrugging.</p><p>“Yeah, we had a chat. Your point?”</p><p>With a laugh Noodle chides him, “I know your tricks. Think you can get her to leave like you did Paula?” A sharp glare causes her to grin harder. “You really can’t help yourself, can you?”</p><p>“You’re misinformed, kiddo. Just trying to move on with my life, be a good roommate, yeah? She’s clearly intent on staying put.” Noodle tries to argue but Chiara comes back, sitting down on the couch next to Murdoc.</p><p>Noodle feels a little awkward about it, and intuitive as she is, in her non-sober state, she starts to think it’s possible Murdoc is telling the truth. Plus, it seems like Chiara is the one warming up to Murdoc, not the other way around. “2D okay?” She asks, noticing a far off look in Chiara’s eyes.</p><p>“Huh?” She snaps a glossy eyed gaze to her, “Oh yeah, he’s just sleeping like a brick.”</p><p>“Did he eat the crackers?” Murdoc asks.</p><p>“Yeah, a few. Thanks for that.” With a smug nod, he tries to fight a know-it-all smile.</p><p>Noodle chugs the rest of her drink, a weird unease settling into her chest as she watches them stare at the TV, but neither one seems to really be watching it, Chiara sneaking odd glances at Murdoc.</p><p>“I’m going to go find Russel, had some music I wanted to go over with him.” She stands, wobblier on her feet than expected. “Murdoc? Will you give me those lyrics you’ve been working on?” Sensing a shift, she’s overwhelmed with the nag to separate them right now. She never doubts her intuition, but also doesn’t want to draw attention to their newfound closeness for fear of their riff continuing.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, yeah, in a bit, love. Watching this,” he gestures to the TV. Chiara leans away from him but takes a generous chug from her cup. Noodle nods, not wanting to draw attention to the weird feeling in her gut, leaning towards it just being the fact that she’s drunk before noon.</p><p>Chiara and Murdoc sit in silence for a little while, watching the rest of the movie and getting a thorough buzz on before he startles her from her thoughts with a nudge to her knee. “You know what we need? I’ll be right back,” he says, standing from the couch, the slight sway in his walk kind of endearing to Chiara in the haze of her now early afternoon buzz.</p><p>He comes back a minute later, waving a blunt in the air. “This!” He plops down next to Chiara who nods wide eyed. “Nicked it from Russel’s room.”</p><p>“Perfect,” she says, emptying her glass. Murdoc passes her his empty tumbler to refill, eyeing the now visible cleavage she’s sporting as she leans over the table, her unsteady hand haphazardly dumping whiskey in their glasses.</p><p>He leans back on the couch, sticking the blunt between his lips as he fishes a lighter from his pocket, bringing the flame to the end of the blunt, lighting it with an expert double puff.</p><p>“Did you know this place is haunted?” Murdoc croaks, holding in the first hit as they exchange glasses and the blunt. As she takes her hit, Murdoc exhales a thick stream of acrid smoke, and she’s startled by the way her body auto responds to the situation.</p><p>In her personal experience, the acts of getting bomb wasted and sharing a blunt are always precursors to an uninhibited night of sex. She can’t stop the throb from between her legs, her eyes seeing Murdoc for the first time in a very different light.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” she responds on her own inhale, passing the blunt back to him.</p><p>“No, really, it is.”</p><p>“How do you figure?” She takes one more hit of the blunt, passing it back to Murdoc who French inhales this time, Chiara has to stop her jaw from dropping.</p><p>Her high building, mixing with the generous consumption of liquor they’ve already had, she slumps back against the couch, unable to stop the smirk on her face. Finally, after days of fighting with 2D and the constant worry over her job and the 99+ Instagram notifications she’s terrified to open- she’s feeling no pain.</p><p>In fact, she isn’t feeling anything at all.</p><p>“Just random, paranormal, unexplainable things keep happening. Odd noises, shit like that. We think it’s got something to do with the portals, maybe.”</p><p>“I haven’t heard or seen anything.”</p><p>“You’ve been living here for what, a few days? Of course you haven’t yet.”</p><p>Chiara can’t help as she busts out laughing. “Arsehole! I’ve been here for over a month!” He joins her in laughing, tossing his hands up.</p><p>“Whatever, I’m not keeping fucking track!” He pulls his phone from his pocket as his eyes take a moment to adjust to the screen. Fuck, he was three sheets to the wind. “I’m fucking hungry,” he mumbles, opening his food delivery app.</p><p>“Yes!” Chiara can’t agree more, food sounds magical right now. “Pizza?” Murdoc nods, with his whole body. They are silent for a moment as Murdoc tries to figure out how the app works, which ends up with Chiara just ordering the pizza.</p><p>“Haven’t you seen the sealed off room in the basement?”</p><p>“No, I’ve only been down there once.”</p><p>“Ah, well, Russ saw something that made him literally piss his pants down there. I only remember ‘cause I was laughing my arse off.” Chiara rolls her eyes. “He fucking bricked it up, sealed the door with concrete and put another fucking door over that. Mental if you ask me.”</p><p>“Okay, well, I’m never going down there alone.”</p><p>“Nah, wouldn’t. The phantom’s a real fucking shit heel, too.” Chiara whips her head around to blink at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry? Phantom? The Phantom of Kong Studios?” He nods with a very serious face, causing Chiara to laugh again. “Murdoc! How much acid do you do, anyway?”</p><p>He shrugs, “I mean, I’ve done a lot, but I’m not the only one who’s seen it!”</p><p>“You sure about that?” He pauses in thought as the doorbell rings. They both look at each other, wondering which one of them was going to dare try and stand for the pizza. “I’m not doing it!” Chiara says, giggling her face off as Murdoc guffs.</p><p>“Why the bloody hell do I have to? I fucking paid for it!”</p><p>“I already said, not it!” She’s still giggling, sipping from her glass as he struggles to stand upright. He flicks her the finger as he walks toward the front door.</p><p>He returns a moment later with the box, tossing it on the table. They both inhale a few slices of pizza, the food helping them to sustain sitting and drinking for a few more hours.</p><p>*****</p><p>2D rolls over to pull Chiara closer, only to pat the bed and find she wasn’t there. Sitting up with a start, he clutches his head as the fast movement has him feeling woozy and seeing spots. Taking a few deep breaths, allowing the daze to pass, he checks his phone to see it’s three in the afternoon. Realizing how groggy he feels now that he’s sitting up, he remembers Chiara giving him a Butorphanol, which he took gratefully without much thought, just wanting the pain to go away.</p><p>Truth is, since fighting to ween himself from them, now when he takes them in desperation, he wakes up with a sick, sour feeling in his stomach, so he snatches a few crackers Chiara was sweet enough to bring him, chugging the cotton mouth away with the glass of water.</p><p>Chiara, she feels like a stranger these passed few days. He’d been looking forward to sitting on Lake Como dock side with her, eating real Italian pasta and watching the tourists float by, but he’d forced himself to wear a smile for Damon and Fatoumata. He wasn’t ready to admit they had a problem, even though he isn’t exactly sure what that problem is.</p><p>Wondering where she is right now, he grabs the nearest shirt and sweatpants before venturing out of the room. The sound of Murdoc laughing is almost alarming, especially because it’s that goofy kind of laugh he only hears once in a blue moon when he’s happy drunk.</p><p>Padding up the hall he stops short as he sees Murdoc sitting on the couch with Chiara, both of them have empty glasses in their hands and Chiara is laughing too. He glances at the TV to see <em>Bedknobs and Broomsticks</em> playing in the background, the clear smell of some potent weed hanging in the air too.</p><p>It’s been a while since 2D’s seen the movie, but he knows there’s nothing that funny in it. Already feeling queasy, the scene before him makes his stomach do a complete back flip, so he runs to the kitchen sink, throwing up the crackers he’d just eaten.</p><p>Chiara and Murdoc both go silent, turning to see 2D bent over the sink. “Oh, baby!” she exclaims, jumping from the couch, stumbling forward much to Murdoc’s amusement. “Fuck off,” she giggles before getting to 2D, rubbing his back. She turns on the water to wash away his upset, but he just lets his head hang, the pounding in his skull returning in that instant.</p><p>It’s all too much. He and Chiara had barely said anything to each other in days, he wasn’t feeling well only to discover she was day drinking with Murdoc and having a swell time, too.</p><p>Plus, the combination migraine and Butorphanol, a recipe for his own misery. “You okay?” She asks, the liquor on her breath wafting towards his nostrils causing his stomach to churn once more. He shakes his head, hearing shuffling behind him.</p><p>He’s numb to the turmoil brewing inside him, the emotions only coming in spikes before they drift away in his placid mind. “Let’s get you back to bed, eh, Stu?” Murdoc helps 2D stand up straight, but 2D pushes him away with all the energy he can muster, forcing Murdoc to take a few steps back. “Alright?” He says, catching Chiara’s gaze.</p><p>She looks as hazy as he feels, the blunt they pinched from Russel setting in hard combining with the half a fifth of mid-grade whiskey they’d pounded causing them both to comprehend little.</p><p>“I don’t need your sodding help, you geezer,” 2D blurts, swaying on his own feet. His brain like molasses, he turns his attention to Chiara, who’s barely registering 2D’s confused hurt. “I’m going back to bed,” he mumbles. She nods, trying to look concerned but really dying to go back to sitting on the couch with Murdoc.</p><p>“I can come with you,” she offers, trying to take his hand but he slips out of her grip.</p><p>He shifts a pointed gaze between the two of them before scowling. “Don’t bloody worry about it.” They watch him trudge away before exchanging glances.</p><p>They shift and sway for a moment in silence before Chiara blurts, “Oops,” with a shrug as they collapse into a fit of stoned giggles.</p><p>*****</p><p>After falling into a drunk nap on the couch, Chiara wakes up to find she’s alone, her head swimming. She sits up to see two half-drunk glasses and the empty fifth on the floor, her stomach aching. She glances at her phone to see it’s nearly four in the morning. She and Murdoc had drunk and smoked the entire day away.</p><p>With a few deep breaths, she pushes herself to standing, turning on her phone torch to see her way into her bedroom. She opens the door slowly, peering in to make sure she wasn’t going to wake 2D, but sees him sitting by the window smoking a joint, only illuminated by the full moon hanging over London.</p><p>He doesn’t turn to her, which is just as well in her fog. She beelines for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Flicking on the light, she hisses at how bright it is, turning on the vanity light instead. Gazing at her reflection, she feels terrible about herself.</p><p>Looking bloated and greasy from a day of hardcore binging, she sheds the clothes she’d been sweating in during her fitful couch sleep, briefly wondering when she passed out and where Murdoc had gone.</p><p>The water feels better than anything she can recall from the past few days; her body touch starved having gone from shagging every day to missing how 2D feels encasing her in his long limbs.</p><p>As she scrubs the shampoo from her hair, she hears the door click open, followed by the sound of 2D peeing. She smiles to herself, forgetting in her rage and then her haze how much she loves domestic life with him.</p><p>She expects to hear him leave the bathroom but instead she’s surprised when the shower door opens. He smiles at her, but she can tell it’s empty. She pushes her worry aside for now, for the sake of closeness to him, falling against him and wrapping her arms around his waist.</p><p>Putting his arms around her, he hugs her tighter, a welling of cathartic sadness inside him, allowing it to spill out. Hearing him sniffle above her, she tilts her head back to see tears on his face, a wave of guilt coming over her.</p><p>She swipes at his tears with her thumbs before guiding his lips to hers, pressing them together for a moment before pecking at him, trying to coax him to open up to her. The reasons why they were fighting or upset with each other seem so far away, Chiara had to put her faith that the course they were on was going to clear up and things would go back to normal soon.</p><p>2D slides his hands down her back to grab palmfuls of her ample backside, Chiara standing up on her tip toes as she hooks her arms around his neck. He slides his hand a little lower, lifting her leg to encourage her to hop up to his level.</p><p>Thankful, she wraps her legs around his waist so she can get a better angle to kiss him deeper. “I love you,” she breathes, lost in the apologetic kisses and trying to stave off that guilty feeling from her day with Murdoc in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>He doesn’t say it back but presses her back up against the shower wall, pulling away from their lip lock to trail kisses across her neck, making Chiara gasp in pleasure. “I’m sorry, Stu,” she mumbles into his wet hair, “I miss you.” He doesn’t say anything still but palms at her breast, rolling her nipple around between his fingers as he sucks a hickey onto her collarbone.</p><p>Gasping against him, Chiara is feeling desperate for his voice in her ear, getting frustrated that he hasn’t shared in any of her sentiments. “Stu,” she moans, causing him to pull away from her and finally make eye contact. She takes his face in her hands, “Please.”</p><p>The simple statement pulls him right back to where his mind was while sitting on the windowsill, wanting to give Chiara what they both need but his brain is foggy and numb with thoughts and post-migraine haze. He doesn’t say anything still, but cradles her in his arms once more, opening the shower to carry her out of the bathroom.</p><p>As much as 2D hates that his head isn’t in this right now, his mind drifting back and forth between not caring about whatever was happening between her and Murdoc and the chasm they caused over this past week.</p><p>Laying her down on the bed, they snog for a little while before Chiara rolls them over to straddle him. She mistakes his eyes being squeezed shut for pleasure, when 2D is really trying to force himself into the moment and out of his head.</p><p>She strokes his hardening cock, noticing in the darkness that he isn’t all in with this right now, his body responding to the sensations of pleasure even though his mind is elsewhere.</p><p>She ducks herself down between his legs, taking his cock in her hand, realizing as she slips the head between her lips that she is still a little tipsy from yesterday. 2D’s groan above her is like music to her ears, she’s become obsessed with making his cock feel good over these past few months.</p><p>She sucks him until his legs twitch, a thing she’d learned is a sign that he’s about to find the edge, but she needs him deeper than this. It had only been a few days, but it felt like years. A drought she hopes never has to happen again.</p><p>She straddles his thin frame, sitting down on his cock, gasping and squeezing her eyes shut. 2D can’t help the low groan as he fills her, biting his lip, her hips rolling against his, dragging his full attention to the task at hand.</p><p>Gripping her thighs, he pitches his hips in a slight buck as she rides him, her hands grip her own breasts as gentle, pleasant sighs leave her lips in pants.</p><p>About to ask for a position change, movement in the hallway catches his eye, only just noticing the door is ajar. His blood boils a little as he realizes just who it is, he can tell that silhouette anywhere, seeing it in many shadows in his lifetime. Murdoc.</p><p>Already struggling with why Chiara all of the sudden wanted to fuck without talking, knowing Murdoc is out there watching them almost causes him to lose his erection, Chiara leans forward at that moment, pressing her chest into his and placing hurried kiss and nips along his collar bone, his attention diverts back to her.</p><p>Murdoc allows his fingers to boldly push the door open a little more, getting a better look at Chiara riding 2D’s cock, his own cock growing harder in his pants as he watches her ass bounce. He tries to step to the side enough to make sure he can see them, but they can’t see him.</p><p>After spending what he considered to be an intimate day with Chiara getting wasted as hell, feeling a little closer to her, he’s carrying less guilt about enjoying the pair in this entanglement, feeling closer to his plan of fucking her and getting her kicked out.</p><p>Although he thinks he’ll kind of miss these moments, the thrill of being a voyeur coupled with the thrill of possibly getting caught is fun and all, but having things go back to the way they were would be better still.</p><p>Then, he can get off shagging 2D himself rather than watching the pair fuck in the dimness. In the meantime, he’s going to enjoy tugging himself in the hallway.  </p><p>2D smirks, realizing that if Murdoc wants to watch, why not give him a show? Closing his eyes to zone out on only the sensations, 2D runs his hands up over Chiara’s thighs to the small of her back, pressing down, forcing their internal connection deeper, a strange fire running through his veins with the knowledge of being watched.</p><p>Chiara yelps as the pressure on her g-spot increases with his aid, sending her lips crashing into his, gasping into his mouth as he starts to thrust harder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whispers, feeling her own edge just around the corner, “don’t fucking stop,” she adds.</p><p>Murdoc bites his lip to stop the strangled moan from gurgling up, pulling back his foreskin to rub the precum oozing out over the shaft, making him even more sensitive as he tugs the excess skin back over the throbbing head to concentrate on edging hard enough to make this worth it.</p><p>2D’s hands move into her hair, pulling down and forcing her head to snap back, another pleased yelp leaving her throat. “Yes, fuck me,” she urges, grinding against him a little harder. “I’m going to cum, cum with me, please,” she groans, louder than before. 2D hopes Murdoc can hear her.</p><p>With several more, strong thrusts, 2D releases all of his tension inside of her, the sensation of his throbbing conclusion sending Chiara into her own climax with another sharp, “Shit, yes!” permeating the room as Chiara shudders above him.</p><p>As she collapses on him, laying a few grateful kisses on his cheek, 2D turns his eyes back to the doorway but it’s vacant now.</p><p>Seeing Murdoc there in the hall just now, remembering how he found them last night, 2D can’t be sorry for being suspicious as hell of Murdoc’s intentions on pulling a complete 180 on how he’s treating Chiara.</p><p>Add to that, he and Chiara still haven’t really been speaking, it all just felt intentionally malicious. He didn’t like thinking that Chiara would do something on purpose to upset him, but the coincidence is strong.</p><p>Chiara snuggles into 2D’s shoulder, vibing off their afterglow until she notices 2D is rigid beside her. “You okay?” He shrugs, pulling himself away from her to put his feet on the floor.</p><p>Chiara pulls the covers up, feeling self-conscious about what is happening, still tipsy from her all-day binge with Murdoc and the guilt over that which won’t leave her mind. “Stu, whatever is going on between us, I just have to know you’re still with me, baby. I’m sorry, I’m just really stressed out.”</p><p>He huffs, shaking his head. “Seemed pretty okay yesterday.” The image of Chiara sitting so close to Murdoc on the couch, laughing like they didn’t even care he wasn’t feeling well, was bothering him more than he wanted it to.</p><p>Days ago, he just wanted to see them be civil, not expecting to find them sitting so close and having fun together while he was sleeping all day.</p><p>“What? Come on, Stu. We were just hanging out. Isn’t that what you wanted?” He hangs his head, not sure what to think. “He even helped me take care of you.” The sentence makes 2D’s stomach flip, still feeling queasy from yesterday, the fact that Murdoc was telling Chiara all the ways he knew to take care of him, he wanted that to be heartwarming, but it just wasn’t right now.</p><p>She shoves the blanket away, instead moving to 2D, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder. “I love you,” she mutters through her kisses, trailing them up to his neck but stops when she notices he’s still stiff. “Stu?”</p><p>He presses her arms away, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. She hears the shower turn back on, her heart heavy. The guilt stronger than ever, she really isn’t looking forward to this hangover setting in tonight and having to get up for work tomorrow.</p><p>She gets up and slips on her robe, going into the bathroom as he pulls the shower door shut. “Stu? Please talk to me. I said I’m sorry, what else do I need to do?”</p><p>She paces in front of the mirror, watching her reflection and seeing how bloated she still is from the weekend binge just makes her feel worse. A gross diet of sugar and sodium left her looking puffy in her face too, she wonders if Stu is just generally grossed out by her right now.</p><p>She imagines it must have been jarring to go to sleep with a migraine and waking up to see her and Murdoc acting like they never fought in the first place, and to top it off they never resolved anything and they missed a whole day while 2D wasn’t feeling well.</p><p>The shower shuts off, so Chiara turns to see 2D stepping out of the shower, her heart palpitating at how good he looks dripping wet. She clutches the counter, wondering how she’d feel if he decides all of this is too much, too fast and he realizes they are both in over their heads moving in together so abruptly.</p><p>She’d miss sights like these, his dumb accent, someone to talk about and play piano with, someone to spoon her and fill her heart with wonder and hope. Tears spring to her eyes, the uncertainty is almost too much to handle.</p><p>As he wraps a towel around his waist, he looks back up to see Chiara swipe at a few wayward tears, his heart wrenching. If he’s being completely honest, he can’t even remember what they’d fought about, he just knows something is wrong, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>He also knows he’s not blameless, he shut down when she wanted to talk days ago, typical for him when it comes to needing to face real emotions. Slicking his hair back, he decides to just hold her right now, still really not wanting to talk but not wanting another night of going to bed upset with each other.</p><p>She falls into him, wrapping her arms around his damp waist. “You still love me, right?” She asks, nervous that he’ll say no. She isn’t ready to move on from this, the what-ifs and could-have-beens will drive her crazy for the rest of her days.</p><p>He presses her away, taking her face in his hands so they are forced into each other’s gaze. “Of course I love you, Chiara. Can we just forget about all of this, please? I miss you.” She blinks, small flecks of tears falling away from her eyelashes as she nods.</p><p>Against her better judgement, she decides that being upset about going public with him is a lost battle, even though she’s still irked by him not understanding why she’s been so upset.</p><p> The whole thing with the notebook had been put on the back burner for the sake of getting closer to Murdoc, hoping that all will be revealed some time when he lets his guard down.</p><p>She leans up on her toes to kiss him, allowing those thoughts to fall by the wayside for now. He kisses her back with vigor, sliding his hands across her hips to grip her ass, guiding her legs up enough so she jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist, lifting her up enough to set her gently on the countertop.</p><p>She yanks at the towel that’s falling from him anyway, letting it fall to his feet as he pushes the silk fabric of her robe away from her thighs.</p><p>She scoots forward as his fingers find her folds, she’s still wet from earlier, causing him to moan into their kiss. “Fuck me,” she whispers into his mouth, a desire to make up for lost time.</p><p>He nods, pressing his cock into her, letting her lean back against the mirror with a gasp, placing his hands on the counter beside her body and thrusting into her, grunting with each forceful thrust.</p><p>Chiara grabs onto his shoulders, her head falling back on the mirror as he hovers above her, back arched, hips snapping against hers. “You’re so tight and wet,” he moans into her ear, his breath causing her to break out in goosebumps with a whimper.</p><p>He dips his head down to suck on her breasts, Chiara’s fingers finding his wet hair, running her nails across his scalp in desperate rows. “Cum inside me, please, please,” she begs, just craving the validation of his orgasm.</p><p>He releases her nipple from his mouth, choosing instead to kiss her deep, gentle grunts into her mouth as he lets go of the tension he’s been carrying around, slamming into her as they pant against each other’s lips.</p><p>He pulls her back up off the mirror to hug her tight as his cock slips from her, she’s smattering grateful kisses across his face and shoulders. “I’m sorry, Stu. I hate fighting with you.”</p><p>“Me too, darling.” He lifts her from the countertop, carrying her back into their bedroom, laying down together, limbs intertwined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tell Me, Don't Tell Yourself- Are you Ever Honest With Anyone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiara finds out some new information about 2D.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another month, another chapter!<br/>Life has been chaotic, my apologies for the gaps in updates.</p><p>If you're still with me, thank you from the bottom of my heart!</p><p>The drama continues, Act 1 is still gearing up for the big conclusion!</p><p>Part 11 is in a draft stage, I'll have it out as soon as I possibly can! </p><p>Comments, Kudos, whatever are always apricated!</p><p>Follow Chiara on Instagram @classicalchiara<br/>Follow me on tumblr @beebzly!</p><p>See you in the next part!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MFEO- Part 10</p><p>Tell Me, Don't Tell Yourself- Are you Ever Honest With Anyone?</p><p> </p><p>Sitting at work is beginning to feel like a bad dream, one she can’t wait to shake, Chiara’s mind only on what’s going on at home. She’d barely gotten any sleep this week, coming home from work to stay up super late and watch 2D and the band create. The constant flux of people, collaborators and staff rotating through the doors was fascinating to Chiara.</p><p>She’d grown up in a life where all things were based on competition. Even your best friend was liable to stab you in the back if it meant reaching a higher rung than you, it thrilled and fascinated her to see so many people from different walks of life come through the doors of Kong to unite for a common goal. To put in hours of work to create music for the masses of fans they had crossing the globe.</p><p>The most important moments to her though, were ones that were taking shape when the five of them were the only ones left in the building. The moments where she’s beginning to feel like she’s apart of the Gorillaz domestic family life, finally putting animosity with Murdoc behind them.</p><p>She’s a step closer every day to finding out the truth of all the things she wants to know, hoping sooner than later that someone would come forward and be honest with her.</p><p>This weekend, the band were discussing their next portal adventure, apparently to Morocco through the Jane St portal. There’s been discussion about everyone driving through a small, countryside town with 2D and Murdoc on a motorcycle which was making Chiara nervous.</p><p>“I didn’t even know you could drive a motorcycle,” Chiara says, stretching her legs across 2D’s lap and taking a swig of her beer.</p><p>2D smiles, he likes that Chiara can still learn new things about him. “Yeah, Noodle taught me years ago so I could take her around the city, she was too young at the time to drive herself.” Chiara giggles, the image of a pre-teen Noodle teaching grown man 2D to drive a motorcycle is a pretty good one.</p><p>“I could do it, but I’d much rather you chauffeur me around. It’s what I deserve, ya know?” Murdoc is already half in the bag, gunning to overtake Chiara’s buzz in a new, more friendly bought of competitive drinking between them. “Maybe I’ll wear my new velvet romper for the video.”</p><p>Chiara glares at him, chucking a nearby throw pillow at his face, which he somehow deflects. “I really did try to steal that back but the smell, holy fucking shit.” 2D nods, knowing far too well how rank Murdoc can get. “How long did you go without taking a shower, you disgusting man?”</p><p>“Oh, honey, that was only a week. I can do better.”</p><p>“Worse,” 2D corrects.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. The longest I’ve gone is three months but that’s because I was in the slammer and I didn’t really give a shit. Kept a lot of the other prisoners out of my face.” Chiara had forgotten that Murdoc had been in jail rather recently.</p><p>“What were you in for?” she asks.</p><p>2D rolls his eyes. “Please don’t get him started. He was in for unpaid parking tickets! He made up a whole story for publicity about being framed by a demon that led Noodle to think it was possessing me, but turns out- just parking tickets.”</p><p>“Oh fuck off, D. It was definitely more than just that, that was just the only thing they could legally hang on me this time. That and bribery and resisting arrest, but can you really blame me for any of that?”</p><p>“Yes!” 2D laughs, “Okay, then what about the other time? Bouncing cheques for prostitutes.” Chiara scrunches up her face.</p><p>“Seriously? Now that’s fucked up!”</p><p>“Well,” Murdoc began, “I’ve grown a lot since then, I realize that was a shitty thing to do but it was a lot of fucking fun so, eh?”</p><p>“He’s still wanted in Mexico.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s bloody true, actually.” He chugs the rest of his beer, before moving onto the next one, passing a fresh one to Chiara too. “If you want to judge moral money dealings, tell me which is worse to you- bouncing a couple bad cheques or being a dead beat Dad who doesn’t pay child support?”</p><p>“What’s that got to do with anything?” Chiara asks, turning her gaze from Murdoc to 2D to see 2D’s cheeks turning a bright pink, his eyebrows creased together with a scowl.</p><p>Murdoc freezes under 2D’s dagger stare before realizing what he just did. “What? Don’t be mad at me, I can’t believe you haven’t told her!” Chiara is quick to retract her legs, sitting up straight, her buzz evaporating.</p><p>“Told me what?” Her voice is starting to shake, the implication is one she never expected to hear.</p><p>“Murdoc!” 2D blurts, his own body starting to tremble. “It just never came up!” He exclaims, turning to Chiara. “I’m sorry, it just never came up!” Murdoc shrugs, grabbing the rest of the six packs and leaving the living room, a little sheepish over outing 2D as a father like that, but really, it isn’t his fault the idiot never told his live-in girlfriend.</p><p>“You,” Chiara pauses, her brain trying to wrap her head around even saying the statement, “You have a kid?”</p><p>2D looks down at his untied shoe, his knee jiggling with anxiety. “Eight,” he says, almost under his breath.</p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry?” Chiara stammers, unsure if she heard him right. “Did you say EIGHT?!” He nods, unable to meet her gaze, his cheeks still burning. “You didn’t think it was a good idea EVER to tell me you have EIGHT children?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, it just really didn’t come up. I don’t see them, so it’s not really important.” Chiara stands from the couch, hearing this from him is a shock to say the least.</p><p>“Not important? They’re kids! There are few things as important, why don’t you see them?”</p><p>“It’s mostly their mothers’ choices, I wouldn’t want them to grow up around me either, though. They just want my money, they don’t care about anything beyond that.”</p><p>“Murdoc said you don’t even do that!”</p><p>“Back then, I didn’t. That was when I knew about five of them, the other three came a few years later when we were touring <em>Demon Days</em>. All of this happened before Plastic Beach, even. I behaved like a real nob in my twenties. I’m paying for it now, I promise.”</p><p>Chiara tries to calm herself down, but she can’t. The mystery of the notebook still swimming in her head, knowing that there’s even more he hasn’t been telling her is making her almost postal.</p><p>She wants to say something more but can’t make heads or tails of what she’s feeling, so she walks away before saying something stupid.</p><p>2D watches her go, his heart sinking to his feet, his mind always still on needing to tell her about Murdoc and this was something they just didn’t need right now, still mending from a couple weeks ago.</p><p>Chiara walks through the house fighting back tears, making her way to the balcony to find Murdoc sitting in the hammock, watching the trains go by and puffing from a cigarette.</p><p> He turns to see her, a slight forlorn jab in the pit of his stomach noting the watery look in her eyes, sympathizing a little with dealing with 2D’s lack of foresight.</p><p>“Please don’t talk to me right now,” she manages, leaning over the balcony railing and trying to stuff her sadness down and failing.</p><p>“Wasn’t gonna.” He only wasn’t because he didn’t know what to say, knowing he already said too much anyway.</p><p>She sighs, gripping the railing before turning to Murdoc anyway. “How long do you think he would’ve kept that from me?” Murdoc stubs out the cigarette butt on the bottom of his shoe, shrugging.</p><p>“Hard to say. I’m not surprised it wasn’t important to him though. It never was. People like him and I are too unpredictable. Our schedules, our lifestyles, our time in general. Not really fatherly types, are we? He did those kids a favor, if I’m being honest. Can’t miss what you’ve never known.”</p><p>“I guess you have a point.” Knowing what she did about 2D’s past, it does make it so at least he never left them in a lurch, being around and then disappearing for years at a time. That would probably cause more harm than good.  </p><p>Murdoc crosses to her, offering her a rare comforting gesture with a squeeze to her shoulder. Even though he didn’t mean to out 2D like that, it’s working in his favor. The divide between them palpable these passed two weeks, it’s only serving in his interests to see Chiara gone for good.</p><p>That’s what he wants, after all, isn’t it?</p><p>“Stu may be an idiot, but he isn’t evil.” She shifts under his hand, it’s the first time he’s ever touched her, and he’s being uncharacteristically caring about it. “I didn’t know that you didn’t know, or I wouldn’t have brought it up like that. Sorry.” Chiara turns to Murdoc, he didn’t remove his hand just yet, the connection a strange comfort to her.</p><p>After retreating to their room to pop a Butorphanol to ease his mind and the inevitable tension headache, 2D finds himself at the balcony door staring uneasy at seeing Chiara and Murdoc standing so close.</p><p>Knowing Murdoc the way he does, the moment seems malicious. Mentioning his kids and then comforting Chiara about it is a total move, he can’t be sure Murdoc won’t blurt something about their past, not knowing she was in the dark about that, too.</p><p>Chiara is about to accept Murdoc’s apology when 2D walks out, causing him to remove his hand and back away. She turns away again to look out at the trains, Murdoc leaving the area in silence under 2D’s stare, but he needs to deal with one thing at a time and Chiara is his focus. </p><p>He leans next to her, bumping their shoulders together. “I am sorry, babe. I don’t know what else to say. It’s not something I kept from you intentionally, it’s just really something I don’t think about very often because I don’t have to, I guess.”</p><p>“Stu, that’s not the point!” The calm from a moment ago recedes fast, “You asked me to move in with you, you’ve been talking this whole fucking week about what it’d be like to get married and be a family and yet you didn’t think once that this was information I deserved to know?”</p><p>2D tries to take her hand, desperate to move on from this, “Chiara, I-“ but she backs away from him.</p><p>“No! It’s not the fact that you have kids or that you’ve maybe been less than diligent about taking care of them, it’s that you kept this a secret from me! What else don’t I know about you? You can see how this makes me feel like I can’t trust your words?”</p><p>Hot tears spring to his eyes, if ever there’s a moment to tell her about Murdoc, it would be now when she’s begging for the truth, but he can’t stand the idea of her leaving, unable to judge how far he can push her tolerance.</p><p>He can’t say anything, he only wants to cry and hold her, hit rewind on this whole evening and go back to drinking and cuddling on the couch together.</p><p>“Nothing?” She chastens, crossing her arms, peering closer at him. “Are you high right now?” He can’t bring himself to look at her but nods a little ashamed. “Wow, Stu! Okay, you know what, I need some time.”</p><p>He looks up with wild eyes, “Please don’t leave!” He clutches at her wrist, “I just feel a migraine coming on and-”</p><p>She shakes her head, tugging her wrist away. “I’m not leaving! I just need some time to think and work some shit out in my head, okay? You deal with this however you want, I guess.”</p><p>His nod is tentative, his mind screaming at him to just tell her now, tell her everything but he feels like it may be a last straw and he isn’t prepared to deal with that right now, his mind grinding to a near halt as the pill does its job.</p><p>*****</p><p>Upset over the whole situation, she heads for her only soothing remedy, deciding to continue with her original plan for the night, which is to get drunk. Out in the kitchen, sitting at the island and chugging a beer alone, she soon realizes how drinking alone is making her feel worse.</p><p>She’s been drinking with someone at any given moment over the past month and a half, drinking alone now is only reminding her of how shitty she’s feeling right now. She can hear punk music blasting from Murdoc’s room and Chiara is digging the energy it’s mustering up inside her.</p><p>With a sigh, unsure why she’s resorting to this right now, she knocks on Murdoc’s door. The music gets turned down a little and he opens the door clad only in his underwear, a sight she’s been getting far too used to.</p><p>He looks behind her and down the hall, “Where’s 2D?” He notes her forlorn gaze.</p><p>“In bed I guess, sleeping with Butorophanol again.” Murdoc nods, able to discern her annoyance at that fact. Grabbing her hand, he pulls her into the room, shutting the door behind her. “I was drinking alone before I realized how much that sucks.”</p><p>“Well, I do it all the time, but I get that it isn’t for everyone,” he says, passing her the open bottle of whiskey that’s sitting on his dresser. She looks around for something to pour it into before realizing that’s not what this is about right now. She takes a solid three second chug, shivering with the swallow.</p><p>“You know that’s not ever getting better?”</p><p>She passes him back the bottle, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. “What isn’t?”</p><p>“The pills. It’s an endless cycle.” She tries to appear uncaring but deep down she’s sick over the idea. It’s becoming clearer by the day that she doesn’t know 2D as well as she thought.</p><p>“I’m sure no thanks to you.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m getting you drunk right now and regrettably listening to your problems, maybe be nice to me, yeah?” He glugs from the bottle before passing it back to her. “I’ve looked out for him, even got a degree in medicine to help the poor sod out from over doing it or possibly deadly mixing with those things.”</p><p>Chiara giggles, thinking he’s kidding but he stares back at her with a straight face. “Wait, really?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah! You’re looking at Dr. Murdoc Niccals, MD.” Chiara tries to stifle her giggle again but can’t, that sounds so absurd, even if true.</p><p>Walking to his turntable, he slaps a record down. “You like The Cramps?” She turns to see him waving a cardboard record sleeve. She shrugs, taking it from him to stare at the picture of a group of spooky looking chaps. “Come on, you don’t like punk?”</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m just not super well versed. Never heard of these guys, if I’m honest. My dad had season tickets to the Royal Opera. Wasn’t exactly fond of guitars or hard rock. Self-discovery of music is only a recent hobby of mine.”</p><p>Murdoc tries not to judge, but he really can’t stand her silver spoon upbringing. She really isn’t his type, in fact, her type usually turns their noses up at him. He guesses it’s kind of nice that she enjoys his company.</p><p>“Hmm, safe to say Daddy wouldn’t have approved of you living here then?” That, he likes.</p><p>“Not even close,” Chiara gauffs. “He’d probably already be begging me to see a therapist. Mostly because I’d be embarrassing him by being with Stu.”</p><p>“Better than being seen with me. People still respect 2D,” he passes her the bottle back, watching with admiration as she challenges his gulps. “Speaking of, how’s work been?”</p><p>Chiara shrugs. “About the same. I’m just trying to keep my head above water until it’s safe to step away.”</p><p>He lights a fag and offers her one, but she shakes her head. “When’s that?”</p><p>“A couple weeks hopefully.” Not thinking, Chiara lays back on Murdoc’s bed, finding his silk sheets odd; it’s not really a fabric she’d associate with him, he strikes her more has a dirty flannel type.</p><p>She closes her eyes, finding herself vibing out on his music choice. “I do like this, what is it again?” Murdoc sits down next to her on the bed, watching her shift away ever so slightly.</p><p>“The Cramps. ‘I was a Teenage Werewolf.’”</p><p>“Are you telling me or is that the name of the song?” Murdoc snickers.</p><p>“Both,” he chuckles, “Full moons were always wild for me,” he says wistful.  </p><p>He looks down at her, taking the moment to admire her curves and features in a way he hasn’t been able to through the crack in 2D’s bedroom door or under the eyes of anyone else nearby.</p><p>Fuck, his cock twitches, tempted to take what he wants but he’s convinced he still needs to tread lightly, even though his plan is well underway.  “Want any more?” he asks, swishing the bottle. She reaches out for it, so he puts it back in her grip. She sits up on her elbow before taking another generous chug, he can’t help but stare at her cleavage.  </p><p>“When I first got here, I could’ve sworn you hated me.” Murdoc averts his eyes as she turns her gaze to him, still gripping the bottle in her fist.</p><p>“Still kinda do.” He looks for her response, but she says nothing, only rolls her eyes and lays back down, holding the bottle out for him to take back.</p><p>“You’ve hated all of us, haven’t you?”</p><p>“All of who?”</p><p>“Stu’s girlfriends.” There goes his stomach, twisting in a pathetic sadness. “Don’t think I’ll ever understand your brand of hazing.”</p><p>“It’s fun.”</p><p>“For who?”</p><p>“For me!”</p><p>“What about Stu? I’m sure he doesn’t think it’s fun.”</p><p>“Like I give a shit.” He turns away from her on instinct, facing the wall now instead of her. Chiara notices how defensive she just made him; the liquor hitting her all at once.</p><p>“You care! You care so bad!” she laughs, but he ignores her, picking up his phone to scroll. She sits with her swimming thoughts for a moment, her mind drifting to 2D and their past few weeks.</p><p>It’s a strange feeling for Chiara, so entrenched in the new life she’s been living, the thought of things not working out with 2D hadn’t crossed her mind until recently. It’s hard to even think about the way things were before she met 2D. The memories of her past come to her in shades of grey.</p><p>Thinking about the way things were before Valentine’s Day, the newness of falling in love with 2D by falling into domestication is something her heart is longing for right now. They say you never really know someone until you live with them, and that is a regrettably true statement.</p><p>Thinking about the steps they took, how if she would’ve just said no, I’m not ready to step out with you, they could’ve avoided a week of turmoil. Maybe the news of him being a Dad would’ve hit less harsh if they weren’t still mending from their first disagreement.</p><p>The flashes were blinding, the people yelling 2D’s name, they kept repeating the same questions- <em>what’s your date’s name? How did you meet? How long have you been together? </em></p><p>Chiara’s heart beats dull in her ears, she sits up fast, too fast, her head swimming amongst whiskey but the thought, the memory of the question makes her tongue go numb. <em>Stu, where’s Murdoc? Left him alone on Valentine’s Day? </em></p><p>She glances over at him, he’s still sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his phone, a cigarette hanging limp between his lips. She never pressed 2D on the paps question, too enthralled in him to give it much thought, but now in her alcohol addled brain, she’s obsessing over it.</p><p>“Murdoc, I need to ask you something,” her words are more slurred than she expected. He pulls his attention to her, yanking the fag from his lips. “When Stu and I were getting papped on Valentine’s Day, one of the guys asked where you were, why he’d left you alone. Why would he ask that?”</p><p>Murdoc’s expression falls in that instant, his face telling her that he never expected to be asked this.</p><p>He stands from the bed and walks to the turntable, flipping the record over. It makes his heart sink a little knowing someone even thought to ask such a thing, as they’d never been out or public about their tenuous relationship, but he knows all about the gossip, the constant speculation.</p><p>Even now that Chiara and 2D have gone public, he’d gotten several messages on Twitter from fans and press alike asking him what happened and why 2D was so keen on shoving his straight relationship in front of everyone.</p><p>It’s clear to him now that 2D never mentioned all their trysts, all the years they’d put into being there for each other. He wonders how much she knows about all of the bad shit they’d been through, though. “I, uh, haven’t the foggiest, love. Sounds like some arsehole trying to get a rise out of one of you for better pictures.”</p><p>He sits back down, a little closer to her now, the knowledge that she doesn’t know all that’s transpired makes her somehow more of a conquest to him. She had no knowledge that Murdoc wants to fuck her due to extreme jealousy, just that he wants to. Who would doubt him, look at her!  </p><p>His dismissal doesn’t help but she decides to forego any further questions. She wants so bad to ask him about the notebook, if he’d seen it and what he thinks it means. She isn’t sure why, but she wants to sit back down with it, maybe she’s going off a kneejerk reaction to what she saw, and there’s a perfectly good explanation for it that is not the crisis she imagines.</p><p>“You’re probably right, the ones they got were salacious enough, I think.”</p><p>“That was a real good dress,” he mumbles, hoping she takes the hint. Thinking about how she looked in that clinging jersey dress makes his balls tingle. He hopes 2D gave it to her so good that night, the ungrateful cad.</p><p>She catches herself in a blush, looking down at the sheets, realizing how very on his bed she was right now. “Um, how many albums do these guys have?” She asks, changing the subject fast. Her heart was racing, she couldn’t put her finger on why.</p><p>“Uh, ten or so, I think. This is the first though, their best.” He looks over his shoulder to see her sitting demurely on the other side of the bed, looking down at his stack of vinyls. His fingers twitch this time, he wants to touch her, he’s verging on a strong need if he’s being honest.</p><p> All those times he’s spent peering through the door at her naked body, watching 2D give her the love that he wants so desperately some nights. He could just do it, what was she going to do? Hit him? Yell at him? Touch him back? He lays down on his stomach, his head now next to her legs, meeting her gaze at the pile on the floor.</p><p>“You can put on whatever.” Chiara nods but isn’t really listening. This is tantamount to torture right now. Her head and her heart are pulling her in two directions for what? Murdoc? This is insane. She glances at the clock on his nightstand, it was three in the afternoon and they were hammered on whiskey and she was thinking it might be a good idea to ask him to kiss her.</p><p>No, no! She stands up, abrupt, looking around a little frantic. She goes to say something to Murdoc but stops herself, leaving the room instead, unsure what she had to say anyway. She shuts the door but leans against it, trying to slow her breath. The hallway is spinning slow, the rush from the alcohol and the surge of adrenaline taking its toll right now. She can hear 2D snoring in their bedroom, wondering what he’d say if he saw her right now.</p><p>Murdoc can only stare at the door she just left out of, his own heart pounding. The opportunity was so perfect, the universe handing him just what he’d wanted on a silver platter but he let the moment go, kicking himself.</p><p>*****</p><p>Chiara crawls into bed next to 2D, he doesn’t budge so she rolls over and tries to will herself to sleep, but can’t seem to calm her mind. She knows what she’s feeling is silly and most likely one sided, not to mention wrong.</p><p>What kind of relationship could someone like Murdoc Niccals even provide? She has her suspicions that he’s being unusually nice, but with how much her and 2D have been arguing and misunderstanding each other, it was just nice to have somebody to laugh with and hang out.</p><p>She realizes that it’s not helping either of them to be shutting each other out, but she can’t believe that he has things he hasn’t been honest about, knowing in her heart that there is still more she doesn’t know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>